Y volver a ti
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: SasuNaru, yaoi Sasuke queda bastante afectado después de una pelea contra Orochimaru, así que se verá obligado a estar al cuidado del nuevo equipo 7: Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y por supuesto Naruto metidos en la vida y la casa del Uchiha...
1. Primeras sensaciones

**Notas de Mayumi:** ¡Hola!!

Aquí mi nuevo fic n.n. Pero antes que nada, dejadme hacer un anuncio oficial¡Se busca musa que sepa poner títulos y hacer resúmenes!! Prometo pagar bien XDD Sobre todo por los títulos de los capis, que son mi principal pesadilla.

No, en serio, intentaré mejorar el resumen, pero por ahora es todo cuanto se me ha ocurrido. Puede que al principio os encontréis un poco perdidos con la historia, pero… ya es la intención Uu, que si os lo explico todo desde el principio… no tiene gracia¿no?

Aclaraciones: por si alguien no lo sabe, una explicación cutre de TAC sería, especie de radiografía del cerebro... y espero que esto no lo lea ningún médico, porque es una explicación realmente cutre... A los resultados del TAC los voy a llamar radiografía para no complicarnos, no es el nombre correcto pero ya nos entendemos, OK?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Primeras sensaciones**

Sintió un extraño perfume dulzón infiltrarse sutilmente por sus fosas nasales. Notó también como alguien colocaba bien las sábanas y mantas que le cubrían, con un cuidado extremo, como si temieran molestarle. Con un gran esfuerzo, entreabrió pesadamente los ojos, intentando enfocar a la persona que se estaba haciendo cargo de él, y vio a una mujer castaña, con el pelo recogido en un pulcro moño y adornado con una cofia. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdosos, era de mediana edad y vestía la típica ropa banca de enfermera ninja, impecablemente limpia. No recordaba conocerla, pero llevaba una etiqueta identificativa con su nombre. Intentó leerlo, pero no consiguió enfocarlo con suficiente claridad como para lograrlo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto, la mujer le sonrió cálidamente y alisó las sábanas con más delicadeza si cabía.

-No intentes moverte ni hablar, Sasuke-kun, estás intubado. Podrías hacerte daño- explicó en un susurro tan amistoso, que hizo al chico preguntarse si le tenía especial cariño por algo.

Sasuke prestó atención a su propio cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, algo duro y molesto se introducía por su boca y bajaba por su garganta, adentrándose hasta las profundidades de su estómago. Al ser consciente de ello le sobrevino una arcada de nauseas, que reprimió con dificultad. Ladeó con cuidado la cabeza, cosa que le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y vio que estaba también conectado a varias bolsas de lo que supuso suero, a través de un par de agujas clavadas en su antebrazo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, confuso. Le dolía un montón la cabeza, le daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa, y no sabía ni donde estaba ni como había ido a parar allí. Intentó recordar, pero le era muy difícil centrar sus pensamientos en algo.

-Ahora debes estar desorientado por los calmantes y medicinas, mejor intenta descansar- le aconsejó la mujer con voz melosa.

Sabía que la enfermera continuaba a su alrededor porque escuchaba, a través del molesto pitido que sonaba insistente en sus oídos, los ruidos que esta hacía a su alrededor. Dedujo que estaba cambiando una de las bolsas de líquido que goteaban en sus venas. Cuando hubo quitado la vieja y colocado la nueva en su lugar, dio un pequeño tirón del tubo que se conectaba con la aguja y lo cambio por el de la bolsa que acababa de colocar, haciendo que Sasuke notase un molesto escalofrío recorrerle todo el brazo. La enfermera acabó con sus tareas, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente, como si estuviese comprobando su temperatura. Entreabrió de nuevo los ojos. La mujer le sonrió otra vez y le apartó con delicadeza algunos mechones del rostro, en actitud maternal.

-Si mañana también estás despierto, posiblemente te permitan recibir visitas, pero ahora es mejor que duermas- le informó, y dicho esto apagó la luz y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Sasuke no supo como tomarse aquella noticia. Como no era capaz de pensar en nada, no lograba imaginar quien podría ir a visitarle. Sin importarle demasiado quien podía estar interesado en su salud, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejar que de nuevo el sueño mitigase el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Casi se había dormido cuando le vino a la cabeza la vaga idea de unas manos jugueteando con sus cabellos, un cuerpo apaciblemente recostado sobre su propio cuerpo y unos labios susurrándole al oído que le querían. Era una voz masculina y suave, aunque su imaginación era tan confusa como su pequeña incursión a la realidad. Las manos abandonaron sus mechones azabaches para ir recorriendo con timidez cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le dio la impresión de que él mismo sonreía de manera un tanto burlona a la persona que le prodigaba esas atenciones, y lo volteaba con un gesto rápido para quedar sobre él y hacerse con su boca. Se sentía preso de una impaciencia que no tardó en contagiarse a su acompañante, haciendo que le desabrochase como pudo los pantalones, buscando la parte de su cuerpo que acababa de despertar. Tras un agitado intercambio de besos y caricias, con una inexplicable sensación de urgencia, de que se les iba a acabar el tiempo, Sasuke se coló en el interior del cuerpo de aquel desconocido, que le buscaba con la misma ansiedad. Las sensaciones fueron tan reales que Sasuke tuvo que abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que continuaba tranquilamente tumbado en la cama del hospital. No entendía porque estaba allí, dolorido e intubado, no entendía porque de pronto le asaltaba ese tipo de pensamientos, cuando no recordaba haber pensado en nada parecido antes, no entendía porque su acompañante era un chico… no entendía absolutamente nada. Miró de reojo a los sedantes que iban goteando lenta y metódicamente en sus venas, con enojo, consciente de que probablemente toda su confusión se debía a ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre la dura silla de madera, y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Se alisó con aspecto distraído la chaqueta naranja y luego se recostó sobre la mesa, enterrando su cabeza entre los brazos extendidos. Estaba agotado, tanto física como psicológicamente. Solo deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y olvidar que todo era tan complicado. Pero no podía olvidar.

-¿Qué tomaréis?- pregunto Ayame, la camarera del Ichiraku, dedicando a Naruto la más sincera de sus sonrisas. El kitsune llevaba tantos años yendo a cenar allí regularmente, que casi se había convertido en uno más de la familia. Le gustaba tenerlo por allí de nuevo. Además, siempre que iba les dejaba bastante dinero.

-Un miso ramen- murmuró Naruto, sin demasiado entusiasmo, ladeando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a la chica.

-Yo lo mismo- dijo su acompañante, con tono jovial. La verdad era que le importaba bien poco comer una cosa u otra, por lo que miso ramen le parecía bien.

La camarera asintió con la cabeza, lo apuntó en su libretita y se fue, sin tomarse a mal que Naruto ni siquiera se hubiera incorporado para dirigirse a ella. Sabía que no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien en estos momentos. Se guardó el bloc de notas en el bolsillo y se metió en la cocina, dispuesta a servirle al rubito un tazón extra grande de su comida preferida. No era mucho, pero seguro que le animaba un poquito.

Naruto siguió a Ayame con la mirada, y la dejó fija en la puerta por la que había desaparecido, sin importarle demasiado lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Últimamente estaba bastante ausente, y se pasaría horas mirando la nada si no tuviese a alguien pendiente de él

-Naruto…

El kitsune alzó la cabeza para afrontar el rostro sonriente de Sai. Intentó corresponder a su expresión, pero le fue imposible, solo le salió una mueca extraña, tan falsa que era imposible que su compañero la creyese, a pesar de no conocer demasiado bien las relaciones humanas.

-Te estoy invitando a ramen, podrías animarte un poco- sugirió el moreno. Hacía ya más de seis años que conocía al kitsune, y sabía que ese era un truco infalible para arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Gomen, te lo agradezco mucho, Sai, es solo que… estoy agotado- dijo sencilla y llanamente. Y era la verdad.

-Tsunade-san dijo que no corría peligro, que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperase.

Naruto se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa que pareciese tranquilizadora. Era cierto que la Hokage le había asegurado y reasegurado que no había médico como ella, que teniéndolo en sus manos no había nada que temer, pero no podía librarse de la inquietud que le asaltaba a todas horas.

-Lo se, pero… tengo una sensación extraña- confesó, consciente de no era más que una teoría infundada. En ese momento las tripas de Naruto comenzaron a rugir con fuerza, haciendo que más de un cliente se girase para mirar al rubito causante de tal escándalo. El kitsune se sonrojó un poco por ello y rió con nerviosismo, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Sólo es hambre Naruto- le quitó importancia Sai, agitando arriba y abajo una mano y logrando con ese comentario que una gota resbalara por la frente del rubio- Se te pasará en cuanto hayamos cenado- afirmó convencido. No le iba a dejar hundirse. Él estaba allí para cuidarle, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-¿Tú no estás cansado Sai?

El moreno se puso una mano en la barbilla, como si tuviese que pensar seriamente antes de responder. Pero cuando habló, su rostro era tan falsamente sonriente como siempre.

-No. Supongo que mi cuerpo ya es capaz de aguantarlo todo, llevo matándome a entrenar desde que era un niño- dijo al fin- ¿Y tú quieres ser Hokage?- preguntó con burla- Deberías tener un poco más de aguante.

Una nueva gota resbaló por la frente de Naruto, al ser consciente de que su compañero estaba evitando el tema de manera expresa. Pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, por eso se esforzó por alegrar su rostro y entablaron una conversación sobre la misión que habían cumplido ese día. Se tomaron el ramen, repitieron varias veces, cotillearon sobre los últimos rumores del pueblo y, cuando finalmente se fueron cada uno a su casa, Naruto ya no se sentía tan abatido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte. Shizune, reprimiendo un bostezo, llamó a la puerta, sin estar segura de si molestaría o no. Uno de los vigilantes le había dicho que Tsunade estaba reunida, aunque no le había sabido decir con quien.

-Adelante- llegó la voz pausada de la Hokage.

Shizune abrió y observó la estancia desde el umbral. Todo estaba en el mismo desorden de siempre, con botellitas de sake desperdigadas aquí y allí, documentos y pergaminos fuera de lugar y boletos de apuestas enganchados en un corcho de la pared.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿me mandó llamar?- preguntó la mujer morena.

La Hokage puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que la había mandado llamar¿Qué diablos hacía allí si no¿Molestar a primera hora de la mañana? Guardándose el comentario mordaz que le vino a la cabeza, le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para que acabase de entrar, cosa que su subordinada hizo presurosa. No parecía de humor, así que no era momento de andarse con dilaciones.

-Ya que estás ahí, dale a la luz del reflector- pidió la rubia. Luego se giró a la enfermera castaña que estaba sentada en una silla al otro lado de su mesa- Déjame ver los resultados del TAC- pidió.

Shizune se apresuró a recoger las láminas con los resultados y a colocarlas en el reflector. Luego se situó al lado de Tsunade, para tener mejor ángulo de visión, segura de que la Hokage la había hecho llamar porque quería su opinión médica.

-¿Son de Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Shizune con preocupación, observando detenidamente la acumulación de sangre en algunas de las zonas del cerebro, haciendo una alarmante presión sobre este.

-Sí, las últimas que le hicimos antes de aliviar la presión- confirmó la enfermera castaña que solía atenderle por las noches- Esta madrugada ha vuelto a despertarse unos cinco minutos. Parece que está mejor.

Tsunade exhaló un profundo suspiro y se frotó la frente con la mano, intentando decidir que era lo que debía hacer. Tenía muchas ganas de que el Uchiha se recuperase lo más pronto posible, no sólo por él si no porque parecía el único capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a cierto rubio revoltoso que le preguntaba cada día como se encontraba. Pero tampoco quería tomar una decisión apresurada que pusiera en peligro a Sasuke.

-Shizune- llamó a su subordinada- ¿El equipo siete tiene alguna misión asignada para hoy?- preguntó, empezando a jugar con uno de sus rubios mechones, gesto que solía repetir cuando estaba nerviosa.

La morena hizo memoria. Justo cuando la había llamado estaba asignando las misiones a los diferentes grupos, pero aún no había entregado el documento oficial.

-Iba a asignarles una que no tenía claro si catalogar en clase B o A, pero el pergamino sigue en mi despacho, aún es temprano- respondió la mujer.

Tsunade había apoyado los codos en la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos, con aspecto preocupado. Exhaló un pesado suspiro. Intentarlo no podía ser tan malo.

-Deja que hoy simplemente entrenen, asígnaselo al equipo de Ino, ella y sus chuunins han mejorado mucho- ordenó, con la vista todavía fija en las radiografías-. Voy a retirar a Sasuke-kun parte de los calmantes, y si para esta tarde hemos logrado mantenerlo despierto, seguro que se sentirá mejor si su antiguo equipo le hace una visita- se volvió para mirar a Shizune, quien mostró su acuerdo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro- De todas formas, no digas nada al equipo siete, no quiero que se hagan ilusiones. Si Sasuke-kun está muy dolorido lo sedaré unos días más. Podéis marchaos- dijo a las dos mujeres.

Shizune volvió a asentir y dio otra ojeada a las radiografías. Se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. Quizás el dolor fuese el menor de los problemas a los que iba a enfrentarse el Uchiha. Deseando estar equivocada, volvió a su despacho a acabar de organizar los trabajos del día.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** hasta aquí el primer capi. ¿Os he dejado intrigads¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke¿Se pondrá bien¿A que se debe que Naruto esté tan abatido¿Por qué Naruto y Sai se llevan tan bien? Vale, igual las respuestas son obvias, pero me hacía gracia ponerlas. Ha sido solamente un poco de introducción a la situación, poco a poco iremos viendo que es lo que pasa con cada uno de los niños y porque están como están.

Gracias por leer, un beso!


	2. Una pequeña confusión

**Notas de Mayumi:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido algunos problemillas personales y, sobre todo, de falta de tiempo, pero aquí traigo la conti. Por cierto, no recuerdo si lo advertí en el capi pasado, pero este fic contendrá LEMON, es decir, escenas de sexo explícito, y la pareja principal es YAOI, es decir, relación chico con chico. Avisados estáis. Besos!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una pequeña confusión**

Tsunade avanzaba dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo del hospital, seguida de cerca por Shizune. La morena tenía que correr para seguir el enérgico paso de la primera, que parecía querer batir alguna clase de record de velocidad. El nerviosismo de la Hokage era claramente apreciable con solo dar una ojeada a su rostro contraído, por lo que las enfermeras y ninjas médicos se apartaban prudentemente de su camino. Llegó a la habitación que estaba buscando y se detuvo ante la puerta, con la mano en el pomo. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, abrió con decisión y avanzó hasta la cama con el ceño fruncido. Comprobó la estancia a su alrededor, dispuesta a tomarla muy seriamente con el personal del hospital como hubiera el mínimo rastro de suciedad o cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Se dio cuenta de sus ánimos crispados y trató de calmarse un poco, inspirando profundamente. Los nervios no le ayudarían a actuar como buena médico. Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos, sus oscuros iris se posaron en las flores que había junto a la cama de su paciente. Recordó que había gente esperando al moreno, especialmente un rubio revoltoso que había perdido su habitual ánimo alegre y alborozado, así que ahora no podía fallar. Tocó suavemente la mejilla de Sasuke, sin atreverse a sacudirlo. A primera hora le había cambiado la dosis de calmantes y a estas alturas debía de dolerle todo.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y el rostro de la Hokage se suavizó un poco. Hacía rato que el chico estaba más o menos despierto, en un interminable duermevela que no le dejaba ni reposar ni espabilarse. Vio a Tsunade junto a él, con la expresión amable pero seria.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte- le advirtió la Hokage muy severa, y un segundo después, como si quisiera compensar esa brusquedad, le dio un beso en la frente-. Me alegra que estés mejor, Sasuke-kun, ahora voy a sacarte el tubo de la garganta. No es agradable, pero preferiría no tener que anestesiarte de todos modos. ¿Te parece bien?

El moreno movió un poco la cabeza, en un gesto de indiferencia, por lo que Tsunade hizo un gesto a Shizune para que se acercase, antes de que procesara la información más seriamente. Porque si se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba, de seguro no le iba a parecer bien. Era un proceso desagradable y doloroso, y él ya tenía bastante maltratado su cuerpo. Incorporaron un poco a su paciente y cinco minutos después las dos ninjas médico le habían extraído el tubo. Shizune se apartó un poco para no mancharse con el vómito que estaba expulsando el muchacho. Se encaminó a la puerta, para buscar a alguien que recogiera aquello, sorprendida de que el Uchiha no hubiese protestado una sola vez durante la desagradable experiencia.

-Sasuke-kun¿sabes quien soy?- preguntó la Hokage, cuando este acabó de vaciar los jugos gástricos.

-Tsunade- respondió con dificultad, notando como le ardía la garganta. Iba a añadir algo más pero la mujer le acalló posando con suavidad uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del chico. Era mejor que no se esforzara.

-Está bien- dijo la Hokage, aliviada de saber que no estaba desorientado. Empezó a remover las diferentes bolsas de suero, graduando el goteo. Luego se sacó unas pastillas del bolsillo y, tras apretarle las mejillas para que abriese la boca, se las hizo tragar con un vaso de agua, ignorando la mueca de asco de su paciente- Dentro de algún tiempo podrás moverte con normalidad, no te preocupes por eso- le tranquilizó.

Sasuke la miró con indiferencia. Tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de tener que volver a la normalidad. Si es que eso era posible después de lo que había pasado. Iba a añadir algo, pero Tsunade le empujó para recostarlo de nuevo en la cama. Le acomodó la almohada, lo tapó y pegó un par de irritados gritos renegando porque su ayudante aún no había regresado con alguien para limpiar aquello. Cuando se volvió para hablar de nuevo con su paciente, otra vez sonreía, haciéndose que el moreno se preguntara si no padecía de algún trastorno bipolar. Tampoco acababa de entender, teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos, que fuese tan amable con él.

El motivo de Tsunade para actuar con semejante nerviosismo y amabilidad entremezclados era sencillo: Sasuke era su mayor logro profesional. Cuando todo el mundo le había dado por perdido, ella había seguido luchando y había logrado traerle de vuelta. Se sentía enormemente orgullosa de que el Uchiha siguiera con vida.

-Dentro de un rato permitiré que te vengan a visitar Naruto y los demás- explicó, con una sonrisa a la que el moreno no se molestó en corresponder- Si te encuentras mal házmelo saber de inmediato- siguió con el mismo entusiasmo- Ahora descansa un poco- pidió, endureciendo un poco el tono.

La mujer le dejó de nuevo solo. Entró una enfermera, que recogió el vómito en silencio y se fue. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Sasuke intentó dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se apartó los rosados cabellos del rostro, mientras jadeaba con pesadez e intentaba no perder el ritmo de aquella carrera desesperada. El campo de entrenamiento le parecía más largo que nunca, por lo que su Inner iba maldiciendo a Kakashi una y otra vez. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer una carrera contra Neji? Cada vez que su sensei se juntaba con el cejudo de Gai, le entraba vergüenza ajena, temblores y, por norma general, ganas de matarlos. Los suyos eran los dos únicos equipos que aún trabajaban juntos, ya que tanto el antiguo equipo de Asuma como el Kurenai se habían disuelto hacía tiempo y cada uno tenía a un grupo de gennins a su cargo o trabajaba por su cuenta. Pero tanto Gai como Kakashi habían pedido a Tsunade conservar a sus antiguos subordinados a su cargo, aunque ahora todos eran jounins, por lo que allí estaban ella y Neji, corriendo en un absurdo intento de satisfacer el ego de aquellos dos idiotas demostrando cual de los equipos era el mejor. Miró de reojo al Hyouga, que estaba justo a su lado, sudando tanto como ella y al parecer con el mismo desinterés por el resultado. Aunque ella era más buena acumulando chakra en los pies, y eso le daba algo de ventaja, Neji era de por si más rápido. Tocaron el árbol al mismo tiempo y dieron la vuelta juntos, pero pronto el chico empezó a ganarle distancia, y llegó a la meta un poco antes que ella.

Jadeando por el cansancio, Sakura miró a Kakashi, quien había alzado la vista de su inseparable libro, y la saludó con la mano poniendo su típico ojito feliz. La pelirrosa maldijo y se abalanzó contra su sensei.

-¡Podrías ser un poco más serio, por Kami-sama!- gruñó irritada, y le hubiese golpeado de no ser porque Sai se apresuró a sujetarla y noquearla contra el suelo, iniciando una batalla campal entre los dos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto intentaba animar a un abatido Lee, que estaba por los suelos llorando desconsolado. Se agarró del cabello y empezó a rodar sobre si mismo, logrando que al rubio le resbalara una gotaza por la sien.

-Vamos, cejas encrespadas, Sai te ha ganado sólo porque tropezaste a media carrera, todos sabemos que tú eres el más rápido- dijo intentándole dar unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro. Pero un brusco giro hizo que Naruto le golpease en la cabeza.

Lee se incorporó y le miró con grandes chorros de agua deslizándose por su cara. Había tenido mala suerte, y eso debía ser una señal.

-¡Naruto! Tu turno de correr. Vamos a darle una paliza a Gai, que hoy me tiene irritado- exclamó Kakashi, ignorando por completo a la furiosa Sakura, que seguía intentando deshacerse de Sai para golpearle- Enséñale que mi equipo es el más rápido- alentó, e imitó la pose de chico guay de Gai, haciendo llorar al otro sensei porque le quedó mucho mejor de lo que le quedaba a él.

-¿De verdad tiene algún sentido esta carrera?- preguntó Neji, consciente de que Tenten no podía ganar. Nadie le respondió, así que echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Le resbaló una gota por la cabeza al darse cuenta de la surrealista situación del resto de los jounins: Lee llorando, Naruto haciendo el idiota para animarle, Sakura intentando arrastrarse por el suelo para acercarse a Kakashi y Sai sentado tranquilamente sobre la pelirrosa, sin perder aquella desquiciante sonrisa. A cada cual peor, se dijo con vergüenza ajena mientras sacudía la cabeza para refrescarse, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan.

Naruto y Tenten, mirándose uno al otro con cara de resignación, se colocaron en la línea que habían marcado en el suelo.

-Preparados… listos… ¡ya!- bramó Gai con efusividad- ¡Demostrad que la llama de la juventud es incombustible!- se entusiasmó el solo.

Naruto iba a salir corriendo, pero de repente se encontró con algo que le impidió avanzar y le propulsó de culo contra el suelo. Miró hacia arriba, con una mueca de dolor, y se encontró con un Anbu, que le miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Naruto se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa, mientras examinaba la máscara del recién llegado en un intento de reconocer quien había tras ella. Algunos de sus antiguos compañeros eran ahora del escuadrón de elite, como lo era el equipo siete aunque en esos momentos se encontrasen perdiendo el tiempo.

-Tsunade-sama desea que el equipo de Kakashi al completo se persone de inmediato en la sala 301 del hospital- informó el Anbu con corrección- No aceptará excusas por retardos.

-Recibido- confirmó Kakashi, y al acto el encargado de transmitir el mensaje se esfumó- Lo siento Gai, otra vez que coincidamos en día de entreno acabaremos de patearos el trasero. ¡Vamos chicos!- dijo feliz, y se puso en marcha de inmediato, dispuesto en no hacerse esperar por una vez en su vida.

Sakura se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos, pero tras asimilar la maravillosa noticia no tardó en seguirle, sabiendo lo que eso quería decir. Podían visitar a Sasuke. Tal vez ya estuviese incluso despierto. En seguida alcanzó a su sensei y se puso a conversar animadamente con él, olvidando por completo que hacía un momento quería matarle.

Naruto también se puso en marcha, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, bajó la vista al suelo y empezó a retorcer los dedos con nerviosismo, ralentizando de manera inconsciente el paso.

-No fue culpa tuya- le sobresaltó la voz de Sai, haciéndole dar un bote.

-Si yo hubiese tenido más cuidado, él…

-No- le atajó Sai contundente. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido- Todos lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, es una tontería cargar con la responsabilidad, Naruto. Vamos, seguro que está deseando verte- argumentó.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo. Sabía que, después de los piques iniciales, Sai y Sasuke habían acabado por entenderse, pero si creía que el Uchiha iba a estar ansioso por verle, es que no le había acabado de comprender. Su ex compañero de equipo era demasiado orgulloso como para ansiar ver a nadie. Sai se cansó de tanta vacilación infundada por parte de Naruto, resopló, tomó la mano del rubio con brusquedad, entrelazándola con la suya, y le obligó a acelerar el paso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade entró en la habitación seguida por Shizune, y de nuevo ayudaron a Sasuke a recostarse sobre los almohadones para que quedase sentado. El moreno apenas podía moverse solo, pero la Hokage ya contaba con aquello por un tiempo. Sería una molestia, pero se le acabaría pasando, por lo que no tenía mayor trascendencia. Claro que al Uchiha no le haría ninguna gracia cuando fuera consciente de ello, pero teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del ataque que había recibido, Sasuke podía considerarse afortunado.

-El equipo siete debe estar al llegar- le explicó Tsunade.

Sasuke se limitó a mostrar indiferencia, y segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a un enorme ramo de flores de varios tamaños y colores. No había visto otro ramo más grande que ese en su vida. Tras él aparecieron Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y, finalmente, Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- a la pelirrosa le faltó tiempo para lanzarse sobre la cama y abrazarse a él, que torció el gesto con irritación ante tanta efusividad. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al verle despierto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Kakashi, dejando las flores en un gran jarrón que había sobre la mesa y sonriendo alegre bajo la máscara. Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella, apartando a Sakura para poder revolverle el cabello al moreno.

-Bien- dijo con desgana. No entendía porque estaban siendo tan amables con él, después de todo. Clavó su mirada en el rubio- Naruto…- susurró con voz ahogada.

El kitsune sonrió débilmente. Alzó una mano con torpeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola…- dijo con una timidez impropia en él, que al Uchiha no le cuadró para nada.

Charlaron un poco con la Hokage sobre el estado de salud del moreno, lo bien que se estaba recuperando y lo sorprendente que era que en apenas tres semanas estuviese en condiciones de despertar. El Uhiha no abrió la boca en todo el rato, pero nadie lo tuvo en cuenta ya que tampoco era muy hablador.

-Naruto… al final me ganaste¿verdad?- inquirió incómodo Sasuke, entrando finalmente en la conversación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto, que no había entendido en absoluto a que venía aquella pregunta.

-En la cascada- aclaró el moreno- En el Valle… Cuando me escapé de la aldea…

Aquello solo consiguió confundir más al kitsune y al resto de los presentes, que no habían entendido una palabra de aquel razonamiento. A excepción de Shizune, quien ya se esperaba algo así después de haber visto los resultados del TAC, y por lo tanto siguió con facilidad los pensamientos del Uchiha. Aunque estaba prevenida, no esperaba que fuera tan regresivo.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?- preguntó la mujer titubeante, sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué cuantos años creía que tenía? Vaya forma más extraña de preguntar algo.

-Doce- respondió con convicción.

Tsunade abrió la boca desmesuradamente, Sakura soltó un gritito, Sai dejó de sonreír por un instante y Kakashi comprendió de pronto la pregunta del Uchiha, mientras Shizune se lamentaba de haber acertado en su pronóstico. Todo encajó de repente para los presentes: Sasuke debía creer que estaba allí por haber perdido el enfrentamiento contra Naruto al intentar huir con Orochimaru, en la pelea que habían tenido en el Valle del Final. Pero de eso hacía ya nueve años.

De manera automática, todas las miradas convergieron en Naruto, esperando su reacción, ya que de todos ellos era quien más había estado ansiando la recuperación de su compañero. El rubio no fue consciente de ello, simplemente miraba la expresión confundida que se reflejaba en las delicadas facciones de Sasuke, sus ojos negros que le miraban como si le estuviesen pidiendo una aclaración.

-Oh, cielos- fue todo lo que Naruto acertó a decir, mientras que con un sollozo, enterraba el rostro entre sus manos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales**: Ains, que me veo a Sasuke un poco perdido… pero si me teneis un poco de paciencia se irá aclarando todo, de verdad.

**Respuestas a los revis.** Mil gracias por ellos.

**Carlita-chan.JSR:** Uo, gracias por la confianza, espero no decepcionarte con lo que irá pasando a lo largo del fic. Yo voy a ponerle la misma ilusión y las mismas ganas que a Jugando. Claro que contesto el revi amor, es lo mínimo ya que te tomas la molestia de animarme. Hum… algo entre Naru y Sai? Bueno, no sé si aquí lo has visto un poco más claro… te diré que no, no hay nada entre ellos, aunque debería decirte que ya lo verás cuando vaya avanzando la historia, jajaja. Me ha gustado mucho tu presentación del próximo capi, jajaja, me das permiso para utilizarla algún día? Bueno, un beso cielo, nos vemos pronto!

**Eimy:** Uo, muchas gracias, de verdad! Claro que la voy a continuar, de mí no se libra ninguno de los personajes hasta que les haya maltratado un poco y hayamos aclarado todo lo que está pasando… que parece ser que son unas cuantas cosas. Me alegro que te gusten mis pequeños intentos de fic, los hago con mucha ilusión. Siento que te haya parecido cortito el primer capi, pero al principio siempre me quedan más cortitos, supongo que para no soltar toda la información de golpe y sobresaturaros, jajaja. Intentaré poner el próximo en una semanita, así que si no hay nada raro, el jueves que viene estará el tercero. Un besazo!!

**Hitomimiri: **Tengo una cabeza superproductiva y no sé estarme mucho tiempo quieta, así que desahogo todos mis desvaríos en fics, maltratando a los pobres personajes jeje. Ship, parece que Naruto lo está pasando muy mal por Sasuke, ya iremos viendo que le ha pasado y porque el rubito anda tan depre. Yo estoy liadilla pero bien, espero que tú también estés bien. Un besazo amor!

**Jennita**: Ya estás un poquito más situada? O te he liado más aún? Bueno, prometo que de aquí al final del fic lo habré aclarado todo.

**Kirimi.Tsuki**: Uf, las incógnitas van a durar para rato, pero poco a poco se irán resolviendo todas. Hum… te me quieres adelantar, jajaja, ya irás viendo el tipo de relación que tienen, en cuanto vaya situando toda la acción. En este capi ya vemos que han pasado unos cuantos años, así que pueden haber pasado muchas cosas, aunque Sasuke se haya olvidado de todo, pobrecito mío. Bueno, sobre el otro fic… se nota que soy una amante de los finales felices? Jajaja, si es que el optimismo y la felicidad que llevo encima me pueden, a ver si en este fic los niños me dejan que les ponga un final igual de lindo. Un beso y muchas gracias por haberme leido!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Ains, ya ves que los tengo a todos un poco mal de ánimos… y a Sasuke encima perdido total, que se piensa que nunca se ha ido de la aldea… pero si sigues leyendo te prometo que todo es coherente y tiene su explicación. Pobrecito de mi Naru, ya ves que anda un poquito deprimido… pero seguro que tiene a gente a su lado que le apoya y anima Besos!

**MegumiMinami310: **Bueno, este capi he tardado dos semanitas en subirlo porque ando un poco liada, pero voy a intentar actualizar cada semana, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho Me alegro que te haya gustado, a ver que te parece este. Un beso!

**Sakuramar:** Y espero que se ponga más interesante todavía, jeje. Como ves, parece que algunos personajes tienen algunos problemillas técnicos, pero bueno, seguro que conforme vaya recuperando la memoria nos vamos enterando de lo que pasa. Besos!!

**Uialwen:** Uo, pues igual no es mala idea, porque últimamente no puedo escribir tanto como me gustaría, y sería una buena excusa, jajaja. Bueno, mejor que delire obscenidades que no se nos tire todo el fic durmiendo como quiere Tsunade, XD Bueno, yo me bajo el manga de una página que lo va traduciendo según sale en Japón, en papel tengo hasta el 29 también, pero es que creo que no nos han sacado más, no? Mil gracias por leer, y a ver si tengo un poquillo de tiempo y podemos hablar como es debido Un besazo!


	3. Haran y Misly

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hi! Llego un día antes, pero como mañana voy a estar liada con el puente (al menos en España es puente) y otras cosillas, os dejo el capi hoy. Quiero daros agradeceros a todas por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. Os dejo con el capi, a ver si aclaramos alguna cosita… ¿O igual la lío más?

Disclaimer: por mucho que patalee y me queje, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Sai y la larga lista que les sigue, continúan siendo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Haran y Misly**

La Hokage enterró su cabeza entre las manos. Ella también debería haber tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que pasara algo así, no obstante se había dejado llevar por el optimismo. Disculpándose con Sasuke por ponerle en una situación tan incómoda, le explicó lo más sencillamente que pudo que, a causa de un fuerte ataque, padecía amnesia y que en realidad había pasado varios años bajo la tutela de Orochimaru desde aquel incidente del que estaba hablando.

-No puede ser- dijo el moreno- Yo… me encontré con Itachi… y después peleé con Naruto… y luego intenté escaparme con Orochimaru. Naruto intentó detenerme y volvimos a pelear y… y desperté aquí- explicó confundido.

-Sasuke, de eso hace nueve años- intervino Kakashi, tan desconcertado como el resto.

-No…- no logró articular ninguna otra palabra, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza lo que le estaban diciendo. No comprendía que nueve años de su vida pudiesen haber desaparecido sin más.

-Es fácil de saber, Sasuke-kun- intervino entonces Sai, que no había tardado más que décimas de segundo en recuperar su exasperante sonrisa- Sólo tienes que mirar a Sakura. Tiene pecho. No demasiado, pero más que en las fotos que he visto de cuando erais pequeños- expuso sonriente.

Una gruesa vena se marcó en la frente de la pelirrosa, que se dispuso a machacar a su compañero por semejante comentario, pero Kakashi se colocó prudentemente entre ellos a fin de evitar peleas en el hospital. El Uchiha se limitó a preguntar desconcertado quien era aquel chico moreno.

Naruto ahogó un sollozo lastimero.

-Será mejor que por ahora descanses, Sasuke-kun. Te explicaremos lo que ha pasado con más calma- decidió Tsunade, e hizo un gesto imperativo a los presentes para que salieran.

Sasuke torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto, no hacían más que pedirle que reposara. Estaba cansado de no hacer nada, lo que ahora quería es que alguien le aclarase que era lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, la sincera preocupación en la mirada de la rubia sannin le hizo darse cuenta de que, probablemente, no era aquel el mejor momento.

Todos se pusieron en pie y se despidieron del Uchiha, intentando actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Nada más salir de la habitación, la Hokage se empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared del pasillo una y otra vez. Una alarmada Shizune corrió a detenerla.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- le regañó, al tiempo que la sujetaba con firmeza.

La Hokage la miró con aprehensión. Se sentía tremendamente mala médico en esos momentos, habiendo puesto a su paciente en una situación tan comprometida delante de tanta gente. Todo por su impaciencia por verle recuperado y por tener contento a Naruto. Se giró hacia el equipo de Kakashi, que la observaba en un incómodo silencio.

-Acompañadme a mi despacho- pidió con aspecto distraído.

Poco después se encontraban sentados en la oficina de la Hokage. Naruto tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y un aspecto de lo más abatido. Sai le cogía la mano en un intento de animarle que no parecía dar resultado. Le dio un fuerte apretón para captar la atención del rubio e intentó dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. El rubio pareció animarse un poco con el gesto.

-Supongo que no es necesario decir que Sasuke padece un vacío temporal- dijo Tsunade- Shizune domina mejor ese tema que yo- confesó, e hizo un gesto a la mujer para que tomase la palabra.

-No hay mucho que decir, la amnesia es un campo complicado e impredecible- se excusó la morena- A veces dura unas semanas y a veces toda la vida. El explicarle al enfermo lo que ha sucedido no siempre ayuda, pero es bueno que esté en lugares y con personas que le eran conocidos.

-Eso no es viable- intervino Kakashi, ya que no pensaba llevarlo de visita a la antigua guarida de Orochimaru. Eso teniendo en cuenta que todavía quedase algo en pie, ya que cuando salieron de allí la cueva se aguantaba de milagro.

-Lo sé. Tsunade-sama y yo habíamos decidido que hasta que se recuperase de lo otro se quedaría en el hospital, pero teniendo en cuenta la amnesia creo que lo mejor será que regrese a su antigua casa, es un lugar que le resultará más familiar- prosiguió Shizune.

-¿Lo otro?- preguntó Sakura recelosa, ya que la ninja médico no parecía dispuesta a explicarse más.

-No es nada de lo que preocuparse, es temporal y no se alargará más de una o dos semanas- tomó la palabra la Hokage- pero Sasuke-kun ha perdido el control del movimiento voluntario.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kakashi, que de términos médicos no entendía mucho.

-Tenía una pequeña presión intracraneal que ha afectado algunos nervios y puntos de chakra, pero ya está solucionado. Aún y así, los efectos perdurarán unas semanas, por lo que no podrá moverse por voluntad propia. Aunque su cerebro pida a su cuerpo que se mueva, este no entenderá el mensaje y necesitará que le ayuden. Se irá recuperando de forma gradual y en poco tiempo. Ahora ya se mueve algo más que cuando despertó por primera vez- aseguró la rubia. Aquello era molesto pero fácilmente controlable, así que no le preocupaba.

Naruto se hundió todavía más en su silla, sintiendo deseos de desaparecer. Sasuke lo estaba pasando realmente mal por su causa. Sai volvió a apretar con más fuerza la mano del rubito en un intento de reconfortarlo.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta su estado y lo que ha dicho Shizune- decidió Tsunade- le daré el alta a finales de esta semana. Vosotros os turnaréis para entrenar, hacer misiones y cuidarle, ya que sois con los que más contacto ha tenido estos últimos años.

Sin mucho más que comentar, y cada uno digiriendo las noticias a su ritmo, con mucho que pensar y no precisamente agradable, salieron del despacho de la Hokage.

-Vamos a tomar un té- propuso alegremente Kakashi, en un intento de subir un poco los ánimos de su abatido equipo. Casi pareció sincero cuando puso su ojito feliz.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a dar de comer a Haran y Misly- se excusó Naruto. Podía hacerlo más tarde, pero necesitaba pasar un rato a solas... y autoinculparse.

-¡Te acompañaremos!- decidió el peliplateado.

-No hace fal…- intentó disuadirlos.

-Así aprovechamos y limpiamos un poco la casa de Sasuke- le cortó Sakura con convicción- Hace un montón de años que está deshabitada, le hará falta un buen repaso.

-Vamos, Naruto- se apuntó Sai, que no creía que estar solo fuese lo que más le convenía en este momento al kitsune. Y lo arrastró por la calle sin tener en cuenta su opinión, como llevaba haciendo con él durante las últimas semanas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto cogió los dos ratones que había sacado del congelador aquella mañana y los miró un buen rato con aspecto distraído. Sasuke solía dar de comer a sus serpientes ratones vivos, pero él no había tenido valor para hacerlo, así que los había comprado congelados. La primera semana, los caprichosos reptiles se habían negado a probar bocado, pero acabaron por conformarse a falta de algo mejor.

-¿¡Como diablos voy a limpiar las ventanas sin limpia cristales?! – rugió Sakura, agitando amenazadoramente la escoba que tenía en la mano. Pisoteó de mala manera el suelo y se plantó ante Kakashi, que en ese momento estaba llenando un cubo de agua- ¡Ves a comprar limpia cristales, por favor!- exigió más que pidió, y golpeó sin miramientos a su sensei cuando este inició una protesta.

-Vaya humor que tiene…- comentó el peliplateado cuando la chica volvió a lo que hacía, mientras se frotaba la cabeza en la parte en que la pelirrosa le había golpeado.

-Es que está ovulando- le quitó importancia Sai-, y se le acentúan los instintos asesinos porque…- no pudo llegar a decir el porque, ya que Sakura lo estampó contra la pared de un puñetazo.

Kakashi, que no quería correr la misma suerte que el más reciente de sus subordinados, se resignó a salir a comprar. De todas maneras le parecía mejor idea que fregar el suelo bajo la estricta vigilancia de Sakura, y además, así podía aprovechar para ir leyendo el último volumen de Icha Icha. Sai se recuperó y se apresuró a pasar la escoba, mientras la pelirrosa seguía vaciando las estanterías para quitar el polvo y Naruto se dirigía a la habitación de Sasuke para alimentar a las mascotas del Uchiha.

En una de las paredes del dormitorio, resguardado de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, estaba colocado un enorme terrario, con el suelo cubierto de una fina arena marronosa, algunas piedras y troncos, y dos gruesas serpientes enroscadas sobre si mismas. Eran las mascotas de Sasuke desde hacia unos cuatro años. Los reptiles, de un intenso color violeta, abrieron sus ojos amarillos cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba a ellas. Una se irguió perezosa, acercándose al borde del terrario para saludar al recién llegado, mientras que la otra mostró los dientes y silbó de manera amenazadora, bufando y agitando las aletas que había a los lados de su cabeza.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que la irascible Haran le mordió, y los recuerdos avanzaron imparables por su mente.

_Naruto, vestido sólo con unos boxers color granate, estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a las dos serpientes que dormitaban tranquilamente. Eran preciosas y muy elegantes, le habían atraído desde el primer momento que las vio. Con cuidado, acercó la mano para intentar tocar la cabeza de una de ellas. De repente, la serpiente se revolvió y le dio un mordisco, clavándole los dientes con rabia. Sacudió la mano violentamente, pero el reptil no parecía dispuesto a soltarle, por lo que la herida se hizo más profunda._

_-¡Gyaaa!_

_Sasuke, al escuchar el grito, salió del cuarto de baño, desnudo de cintura para arriba, y observó la escena con una mueca divertida._

_-¡Haran!- gritó el moreno al fin, ante la mirada enfurruñada que le dirigía el kitsune, y al acto la serpiente soltó a su presa, que sangraba profusamente y volvió a su terrario- Dobe, ¿no te dije que Haran tiene muy mal carácter? Sólo deja que la toque yo- recordó al rubio. Algo más le vino a la mente y se puso a reír._

_-No tiene gracia, me ha hecho daño- protestó Naruto con ojitos llorosos, mostrándole las profundas marcas que le había dejado el reptil._

_-No me río de ti, es que acabo de recordar que ayer mordió a Orochimaru, y obviamente al sannin no le hizo mucha gracia- respondió Sasuke- Quería hacer estofado de serpiente, pero Haran le volvió a morder cuando intentó golpearla, soltándole un veneno paralizador- volvió a reír al rememorar la cara de su mentor cuando Kabuto le aplicó el antídoto. _

_El rubio sonrió al ver que Sasuke se mostraba tan alegre. Hacía tantos años que su rostro sólo reflejaba una derrotada resignación, que a veces le preocupaba haberlo perdido realmente a manos de Orochimaru. Pero aquella risa sincera demostraba que no era así._

_El Uchiha se acercó hasta Naruto y, arrodillándose junto a él, le cogió la mano herida y se la llevó a la boca, limpiándole la sangre. Naruto se sonrojó. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a recibir atenciones por parte de Sasuke. Después de todo, le parecía un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento. El moreno, consciente del estremecimiento y el sonrojo que había provocado en el kitsune, empezó a besarle el brazo. Subió lentamente hasta el hombro, atento a cada una de las reacciones de Naruto. Dejó caer su peso sobre el rubio, tumbándolo sobre el suelo y dominándolo con su cuerpo. Le acarició con cariño el rostro._

_-Sasuke- gimió el rubio cuando este succionó con fuerza su cuello, de seguro dejando una marca bien visible que luego no sabría como explicar. _

_-¿Hm?- inquirió este, sin dejar lo que hacía._

_-Acabamos de hacerlo, ¿no pensarás mmm…?- Sasuke cortó la pregunta colando su lengua en la boca del rubio y logrando que solo le salieran unos sonidos incomprensibles._

_Aunque el Uchiha no contestó, el bulto que empezaba a crecer en su entrepierna dejó muy clara cual era la respuesta, igual que sus manos, que empezaron a acariciar a Naruto. El rubio reaccionó rápido ante la excitación de su amante, devolviéndole los besos y caricias con pasión. No sabía si era por la novedad de todo aquello o simplemente es que Sasuke podía excitarle como y cuando se lo propusiera, pero siempre le hacía olvidar donde estaban y se le pasaba cualquier preocupación. Sentía que junto a él no le pasaría nada malo. _

_El kitsune coló sus manos bajo el pantalón del Uchiha y agarró su firme trasero, provocando que Sasuke le mordiera en respuesta al fuerte agarre. Pronto, lo que tenían entre piernas eran dos erecciones que friccionaban placenteramente al vaivén de sus caderas, arrancándoles gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro. Naruto sabía que no dispondrían de mucho tiempo, así que buscó con impaciencia los botones del pantalón de Sasuke. Quería ver su rostro nublado por el deseo, haciéndole sentir alguien especial, demostrándole que le quería a pesar de lo miserable que era ahora su vida. El moreno era lo único que le ayudaba a escapar de la realidad y le hacía pensar que aún tenía esperanzas. El Uchiha alzó las caderas y le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda de ropa. Una vez libre de sus pantalones llevó sus manos bajo la ropa interior de Naruto, arrancándole un delicioso gemido._

_Y entonces sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, el sonido de una llave metiéndose en la cerradura y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Naruto volvió de repente a la realidad, e intentó apartarse de Sasuke, pero el moreno se lo impidió con su peso. En el umbral apareció un sonriente Sai, que ni se inmutó ante la comprometida escena._

_-Siento interrumpir, pero no puedo distraerlos ni mantener el genjutsu más tiempo- se disculpó, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y mirando sin pudor la delicada posición de los shinobis._

_Sasuke se puso en pie, resignado, al parecer tan poco intimidado por la interrupción como Sai, pero Naruto, avergonzado, se apresuró a vestirse y a salir de la habitación. El Uchiha lo cazó por la muñeca cuando pasó por su lado y lo besó en los labios ardientemente._

_-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó con sincera preocupación, mientras miraba con ojo crítico las marcas amoratadas que se veían en los brazos de Naruto._

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza._

_-Estaré bien porque sé que, cuando cae la noche, puedo volver contigo- le aseguró, mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su preocupado amante._

_Luego, Sai y Naruto se encaminaron furtivamente hacia el laboratorio, bajo la mirada nada tranquila de Sasuke. _

Naruto devolvió su atención a las dos serpientes. Una de ellas había escapado del terrario y se había enroscado en su pierna en un gesto cariñoso, haciéndole cosquillas en el muslo. Aunque era incapaz de distinguirlas a simple vista, era evidente que se trataba de Misly, infinitamente más dócil y cariñosa que su compañera. Trepó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de su cara y sacó la lengua, rozándole la barbilla y haciéndole cosquillas, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. Con gesto ausente, se la quitó de encima, con dificultades por el considerable peso del animal, y la dejó de nuevo en el terrario, mientras su vista se clavaba en la cicatriz que le había quedado a causa del mordisco de Haran. Sus defensas por aquel entonces estaban tan debilitadas que ni si quiera el poder de Kyuubi había logrado borrar la cicatriz.

-¡Naruto! ¿Sabes donde están…?- Sakura, que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación, se interrumpió a media pregunta, al darse cuenta de que este se convulsionaba rítmicamente, y se acercó con preocupación a su amigo- ¿Naruto, estás llorando?- preguntó, abrazándole y apretándolo contra ella.

-Estoy bien, Sakura-chan- dijo el kitsune con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de su amiga. Permaneció así unos segundos, dejándose reconfortar por el afectuoso abrazo de la pelirrosa, y cuando se separó le mostró una gran sonrisa. No quería que se preocupara por él, con Sai ya tenía más que suficiente. Dejó los dos ratones en el terrario y se encaminó a la puerta- Vamos, os ayudaré a limpiar. Tienes razón en que esta casa parece una pocilga.

Sakura le siguió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior con aspecto preocupado. Estaba casi segura de que había visto un par de lágrimas resbalando por el rostro del chico, no obstante no quiso comentar nada más. Cuando se sintiera preparado, estaba segura de que hablaría con ella, explicándole el extraño comportamiento que tenía últimamente. Sakura se moría por saber que había pasado en los meses que Naruto y Sai habían permanecido con Orochimaru, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema. No podía culparles, de seguro que no había sido una experiencia agradable para nadie, los dos habían vuelto bastante cambiados después de la pelea que liberó a Sasuke del control del sannin renegado. Sai algo más maduro y centrado, y Naruto… más triste. Suspiró y se prometió que intentaría mimar un poquito más al kitsune. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que hacían los buenos amigos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** ¿Que tal? ¿Aclaré algo o lo enredé más aun? Puede que alguns ya os lo esperaseis, eso de que hubiese algo entre Naruto y Sasuke...

A Sakura la tengo muy enérgica, y a Sai... intentando ser buen niño. Os preguntaréis... ¿Que hacían Sai y Naruto en "casa" de Orochi? Todo tiene su explicación, en el próximo capi ya sitúo un poco la historia general para que no andemos todos tan perdidos como Sasuke. Besitos!!

**Respuestas a los revis:**

**Carlita-chan.JSR: **Hola cielo!! Jeje, pues entonces me la guardo para el próximo capi (por supuesto diré que es tuya, no te preocupes) Ains, pobre Sasuke, que todos le colocan la etiqueta de bastardo… vale que es un poco difícil y muy suyo, pero también es un encanto XD Sí, Naruto se siente culpable, y es por… jo, es que si te lo digo le quito parte de la gracia a la historia… pero te prometo que al final del fic estará aclarado. Bueno, no sé si en este capi se ha visto un poco más claro porque Naruto y Sai tienen esa relación, es que ha habido mucha confianza entre ellos (y con Sasuke también), porque estaban juntos en "casa" de Orochi… ya explicaré el porque Jolin, yo no entiendo esa manía de poner a Sasuke como un pervertido… pero si en realidad es más bien vergonzoso XD Por eso tiene siempre esa manía de mantener a todo el mundo lejos, para que no se le acerquen demasiado y no tener que demostrar sentimientos. O al menos yo lo veo así XD Si nos fijamos en la serie de verdad, es mucho más pervertido Naruto que Sasuke XDD Mmm… no, no es NaruSasu, no se me daría bien escribirlo… quizás algún día aprenda, pero por ahora me quedo con SasuNaru, aunque por supuesto con un Naruto de armas tomar Un beso y gracias por todo!!

**Constanza: **Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, yo le pongo muchas ganas, así que intentaré que se ponga más interesante todavía… a ver si lo consigo, ya me dirás! Un beso!

**Coptesita**: Hola Copte-chan! (Espero que no te molesten las confianzas). Sí, ya ves que no me sé estar quietecita, así que aquí estoy, dando la lata de nuevo con mis desvaríos. Ship, el pobre Sasuke ha perdido parte de la memoria y ahora se piensa que tiene 12 años, lo tengo un poco perdido… pero no te preocupes que seguro que entre todos, ponen de su parte para que se mejore y la cosa vaya bien con Naru, como debe ser Un beso, y gracias por animarte a leer este fic también! Un besazo!!

**Eimy:** Hola cielo! Me alegro de haberte sorprendido con lo de Sasuke Espero que se recupere pronto. Bueno, por esta semana tienes el capi un día antes, por la fiesta y esas cosas… Hum, helado… con el frío que hace, al menos aquí donde estoy yo XD Siento que el fic tenga tantas incógnitas, pero así le damos un poquito de emoción, no? Además que al final quedarán todas aclaradas, ya verás Besitos, y gracias por la paciencia! P.d: No molestas, así que vuelve las veces que quieras.

**Hitomimiri**: Muchas gracias Hitomi! Yo le echo muchas ganas, pero el tiempo no me acompaña, necesitaría días que tuviesen 28 horas, por lo menos… pero que le vamos a hacer, no? Jaja, es que el lemon me puede… como me parece algo normal dentro de la vida de una pareja, pues no vamos a dejar a los niños sin Um… algo entre Sai y Naruto? Pues la verdad es que no, creo que en este capi ya se ha visto… lo de los celos es un tema complicado, al contrario que mucha gente, yo pienso que Sasuke no montaría nunca jamás una escena de celos, es demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar que alguien le importa de esa manera… no digo que no sienta celos, pero creo que se los tragaría y podría cara de "haz lo que te de la gana, que a mí no me importa" (Y no se lo creería ni él, pero bueno…) De todos modos, ya verás como evoluciona el fic, y a ver que te parece. Ey, que no me enfadas para nada, me parece perfecto que me des tu opinión, y es una opinión muy buena, solo que por la idea que tengo para este fic, no sé si va a encajar. Un beso, y mil gracias por todo!

**Jennita:** Bueno, no sé si te he resuelto alguna duda o la he liado un poco más XD De todas maneras, en el siguiente capi ya situaré un poco la historia general, que hasta ahora hemos estado tan perdidos como Sasuke… Un beso!!

**Kmiloncia:** Bueno, a mí también me gusta marearlos un poquito XD pero como a la hora de la verdad soy una blanda, siempre les dejo que se recuperen. Lo pasaste mal durante el tac? Bueno, supongo que depende que de lo mal que lo pases en sitios pequeños, cerrados y ruidosos. No te preocupes que voy a seguir con el fic. Besos!!

**Kirimi.Tsuki:** Pues ya ves, Sasuke se piensa que tiene 12 añitos… un poco perdido, pobrecito, espero que me lo traten bien XD Pues piensa que el pobre está atiborrado de calmantes, adolorido y echo un asquito, no creo que note demasiadas cosas (suerte que tenemos a Sai para ayudarle a situarse, jaja) Ay, siento que tuvieras que repasar el de antes, normalmente me gusta actualizar los jueves todas las semanas, pero la anterior no pude… esta llego un día antes… compensa? XD No hace falta que me lo pidas así amor, que ya voy a seguir… y a ir aclarando las cosas poquito a poco, ya lo verás. Un beso!!

**Kryn:** Wa! Ya actualizo, ya actualizo, voy a intentar hacerlo cada jueves, a ver si puedo Gracias por esperarme. A Sasuke le pasó que… uf, ya estamos… es que si te lo cuento le quito la gracia al fic, pero por otro lado me siento mala persona por no contestar… así que creo que lo mejor es que sigas leyendo Gracias por el apoyo, con un poco de paciencia iré resolviendo todas las dudas! Besos!!

**Lucre Uzumaki:** Ains, que le tienes manía al pobre Sasuke? Es un poco difícil, pero en el fondo él es un sol de niño… Oh, vaya, pues muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te gusten mis locuras No te preocupes que a lo largo del fic lo iré aclarando todo, sabremos porque está así Sasuke y porque se siente como se siente Naruto. Besos!!

**MegumiMinami310:** Ua, pues muchas gracias, espero que no se te haga muy pesado aguantarme de nuevo! Un besito cielo!!

**Phoenix:** Sí, la verdad es que aún me quedan muchas cosas por aclarar, pero de aquí al final del fic prometo hacer que se entienda todo. Mmm… también sabremos porque Naru se siente responsable, pero si te lo digo ahora pierde un poco la gracia. Jajaja, no te preocupes que Tsunade ya se lo ha encasquetado a los tres, así que un día u otro estarán a solas… y a ver que pasa! Besos!!

**SAKURA:** Claro que no me molesta tu pregunta, entiendo que si la pareja no es de tu agrado no lo quieras leer… pues si no recuerdo mal, ya puse en el resumen que es SasuNaru, la pareja es yaoi, Naruto y Sasuke… no sé si es lo que esperabas o no, pero yo personalmente la veo más posible que el SasuSaku. No te preocupes si no lo quieres seguir leyendo, ya sé que hay personas que no les gusta esta, o que simplemente prefieren la otra, mientras nos respetemos unos a otros, no pasa nada. Un beso, y si no es lo que esperabas lo siento! Aún y así, si lo que buscabas era un SasuSaku y quieres leer por curiosidad, te invito a ello, no voy a tratar mal a Sakura que no tengo nada en contra de ella, al contrario, es un personaje que me encanta, sobre todo en la segunda temporada. Besos!


	4. Promesa de Silencio

Notas de Mayumi: Holaaaa!

Traigo un nuevo capi, en el que ya se van a despejar algunas dudas, aunque no todas... pero creo que con este queda bastante claro lo que ha pasado.

Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos, los reviews contestados abajo

Preguntas, dudas, cositas a mejorar, ánimos para esta loca o cualquier cosa, ya sabéis que me los podéis hacer llegar.

Un beso! A leer!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Promesa de silencio**

Naruto llegó a su casa, caminando lentamente y arrastrando los pies. Sakura había sacado su personalidad al más puro estilo sargento militar y les había tenido limpiando durante cuatro horas seguidas, sin darles ni un minuto de respiro. Como siempre la peor parte se la había llevado Sai, ya que sus comentarios con poco tacto tenían la virtud de desquiciar a la pelirrosa. Ahora que por fin estaba un poco más tranquilo se daba cuenta de que le dolía cada uno de sus músculos, pero al menos había tenido el cuerpo ocupado y no le había quedado demasiado tiempo para pensar. Se metió en su cuarto y se dejó caer a peso sobre la cama, boca abajo, dejando al fin que las lágrimas afloraran. No podía evitarlo, sólo tenía ganas de llorar y desaparecer. Cuando se hubo desahogado lo suficiente se dio la vuelta perezosamente, dispuesto a levantarse y a prepararse algo para cenar… que dejaría intacto en el fregadero. Últimamente no tenía apetito

-¡¡¡Gyyyyaaaaa!!!- exclamó asustado al ver a Sai esperando de pie tranquilamente a un lado de su cama. El moreno estaba recostado en la pared, esperado pacientemente con una de aquellas desconcertantes sonrisas dibujada en los labios-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tomas algo para cenar- explicó con calma- Prometí que te cuidaría- le recordó una vez más.

-Me has asustado- se enfurruñó Naruto. No le sorprendía en exceso porque Sai continuamente aparecía a su lado en el momento más inesperado, había cogido esa costumbre durante su estancia en la guarida de Orochimaru y al regresar a la aldea no se la había conseguido quitar. Algún día conseguiría que le atacase de manera involuntaria por culpa del susto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa- Vamos, te cocinaré algo- ofreció con entusiasmo.

-…

Tras un largo silencio en el que Naruto no alzó la triste mirada del suelo, Sai optó por dirigirse a la cocina tranquilamente, como si estuviese en su propia casa.

El rubio le siguió a desgana, sabiendo que de no hacerlo se lo llevaría a la fuerza. Se sentó en una silla mientras Sai preparaba la cena y finalmente jugueteó con el plato de arroz cuando lo tuvo delante, mareando a uno de los trozos de pollo.

-¿Te preocupa que haya perdido la memoria?- inquirió el moreno. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Naruto continuó removiendo los granos de arroz en su plato- ¿Tienes miedo de que haya olvidado lo vuestro?- insistió, dando justo en el blanco. Esta vez, Naruto le miró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, aunque aún no habían empezado a caer- No te preocupes, seguro que con tu cariño lo recuerda pronto- le alentó, y mostró su eterna sonrisa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y la masticó y re-masticó, hasta que el arroz y la carne se hicieron una bola. Tragó con dificultad.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Sai. Estoy cansado de luchar por él. Primero para que me reconociera, luego para conseguir su amistad, después para que admitiera que puedo ser tan buen ninja como él, y finalmente tuve que enfrentarme a mi mismo y aceptar mi homosexualidad, porque me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Y todo fue en vano porque un buen día se fue. Sin un adiós, ni una explicación, ni un hasta luego, simplemente desapareció, sin importarle como me sentía. Tuve que entrenar duro durante casi tres años para intentar traerle de vuelta, pero eso también fue inútil. No me rendí, y me volví más fuerte y volví a luchar por él, hasta que al fin aceptó de nuevo el vínculo que había entre nosotros. Después dejé que Orochimaru experimentara con mi cuerpo y con Kyubi cuanto quisiera, también por él, y cuando por fin consigo que acepte mi amor… ¿Tiene que perder la memoria? ¿Tiene que olvidar todo lo que he pasado por él? Yo creía…- un sollozo desesperado le obligó a hacer una pausa- que podría dejar de preocuparme por todo, que lo nuestro ya no serían nunca más momentos fugaces y robados… Aunque al principio, tal vez, no se lo dijésemos a nadie pero… Yo… Sólo quería poder despertar por la mañana a su lado- guardó silencio por un instante, reprimiendo las lágrimas, tragándose la angustia y ahogando el dolor. Cuando habló, su voz fue mucho más firme y dura-. Pero ahora, para él nunca ha habido un "nosotros". Lo siento, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando. Es demasiado esfuerzo por una sola persona- dijo ásperamente.

Se produjo un largo y tenso silencio. El ex anbu esperó a que Naruto añadiera algo más, no creía que en verdad estuviese dispuesto a rendirse, pero el rubio continuaba jugueteando con la comida de su plato, con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. Nunca antes le había visto así de derrotado.

-¿Aunque sea la persona que amas?- preguntó finalmente Sai con fingida inocencia, y por un instante su rostro adquirió una seriedad inusitada, como si realmente se implicara en esos sentimientos.

Naruto le miró entristecido, su compañero le acababa de dar descaradamente un golpe bajo. Pero había desistido, estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado dolido de que le diesen tantos golpes emocionales. Parecía que el lazo entre él y Sasuke no se podía sostener. De hecho, debió estar roto desde el principio, aunque por momentos se hubiese unido por su tozuda fuerza de voluntad. Pero ya no le quedaban ánimos para intentarlo una vez más. Le daba pánico solamente de pensar que Sasuke pudiera rechazarlo al enterarse de lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, el Uchiha estaba de nuevo en la aldea, Naruto ya no era su única esperanza.

-Sai, prométeme que no le dirás a Sasuke ni una palabra de que éramos pareja- pidió con ojitos suplicantes. El ex anbu era el único que estaba al corriente de su relación, si él no se lo contaba, Sasuke no lo sabría nunca. Y él no tendría que volver a sufrir.

Sai iba a replicar, estaba convencido de que sus dos amigos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero en el último momento se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ni una palabra- confirmó, y volvió a sonreír como siempre.

Los dos chicos se acabaron la cena en silencio y, ahora que Sai se había asegurado de que el rubio había comido algo, se despidió de Naruto y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a Kakashi con una considerable falta de entusiasmo. Detestaba la situación en la que se encontraba, incluso, en algún momento fugaz, había llegado a pensar que más le hubiese valido morir a tener que depender así de los demás. No solo no sabía que había pasado con su vida, si no que, aunque fuese temporalmente, tampoco era dueño de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Emitió un sonoro gruñido.

La jovencita que estaba cambiando las sábanas le miró unos instantes, preocupada, pero al ver que simplemente estaba enfadado continuó con lo que hacía, dirigiendo de reojo alguna que otra mirada al apuesto paciente que hoy abandonaba el hospital. Una alegría menos para la vista en aquel deprimente lugar, se dijo, pero le agradaba que el guapo moreno se hubiera recuperado.

El Uchiha hizo memoria de todo lo que Tsunade y Shizune le había ido explicando, aunque ambas coincidieron en que sus ex-compañeros de equipo eran los más indicados para darle los detalles, pues ellas sólo sabían lo que ellos les habían contado. Había ganado la pelea contra Naruto en el Valle del Final y había huido a la Villa Oculta del Sonido, donde durante varios años había estado bajo la tutela de Orchimaru, aprendiendo infinidad de técnicas y volviéndose más y más fuerte. De poco le había servido, ya que no recordaba ni una de ellas, pensó con una mueca de disgusto. Después de dos intentos fallidos, el grupo de Kakashi intentó por tercera vez sacarle de su oscuridad. Y por fin Naruto lo logró. Aunque no abandonó a Orochimaru, era demasiado peligroso, y por ello continuó a su lado, entrenando y aprendiendo de él, pero trabajando como espía para Konoha, a la espera del momento indicado para derrotar al Sannin renegado. Cada noche de luna llena se reunía con uno de los miembros del equipo siete e intercambiaban información. Aquello, de por si, ya le costaba bastante de asimilar, pero las cosas aún se complicaron más.

Pasaron otros tres años y faltaban apenas cuatro meses para que Orochimaru se decidiera a tomar su cuerpo, a entrar dentro de su más preciado contenedor, y todos eran dolorosamente conscientes de que aún no estaban preparados para enfrentarse al Sannin. Así que Naruto, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Tsunade, desesperado y negándose a perder a su mejor amigo, se ofreció a Orochimaru. Le dejaría estudiar su cuerpo, al Kyubi, a su chakra ilimitado y todo cuanto quisiera, y tomar posesión de todo ello si a cambio liberaba a Sasuke. Aquel sugerente caramelo acabó tentando al hombre-reptil, e hicieron un trato. Si en los cuatro meses que faltaban para poder realizar el cambio de cuerpo encontraban la manera de que Orochimaru se apoderase del poder del Kyubi con más beneficios de los que le daría el Uchiha, dejaría a Sasuke en libertad. Y así, Naruto acabó prisionero en los laboratorios del Sannin, donde sufrió toda clase de experimentos a manos de Kabuto y Orochimaru.

Sai, el nuevo miembro del equipo siete, de afiliación y lealtad dudosa en su primer encuentro con los del Sonido, había sido enviado por la Hokage, haciéndose pasar por traidor, para tener un miembro más en los terrenos del sannin renegado y velar por la seguridad de Naruto. Hacía unas cuatro semanas que habían finalmente peleado y derrotado a Orochimaru, batalla durante la cual él resultó gravemente herido, quedando en aquel patético y degradante estado. Aunque Tsunade no le había podido aclarar lo que había pasado exactamente durante esa pelea, puesto que ni ella misma lo sabía. Frunció los labios con rabia. No tardaría en averiguar que era lo que le había dejado en ese estado. Todo aquello era demasiado confuso, y la confusión no le agradaba para nada, le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Volvió a hacer un repaso mental de todos los sucesos, y se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber pasado Naruto por intentar recuperarle. Si a Sasuke le hubiesen dicho que todo su clan había resucitado milagrosamente, no le hubiese costado más de creer. ¿Por qué iba alguien a tomarse tantas molestias por él? ¿Por qué habían permitido todo aquello? ¿Por qué iba de pronto a abandonar su venganza y a reconciliarse con Konoha? Tenía demasiados interrogantes en la cabeza, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más frustrado se sentía. Dejó que el aire de sus pulmones se escapase en un largo suspiro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi paciente preferido?- preguntó la alegre voz de Tsunade en un canturreo. Salvar la vida de Sasuke había sido todo un reto y su mayor hazaña, pero es que además de que era divertidísimo hacerlo enfadar, le encantaba la forma que tenía de hinchar los mofletes, resoplar e intentar asesinarla con la mirada, todo ello sin querer perder su aire de superioridad Uchiha.

El interpelado se limitó a hacer una mueca enfurruñada.

-Hay cosas que no cambian- observó un recién llegado y sonriente Kakashi- Bueno, me lo llevo- dijo, y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo- ¿No hay ninguna silla de ruedas?- inquirió desconcertado, recordando que su ex-alumno no podía moverse con libertad.

-No te hace falta- repuso la Hokage intentando aguantar la risa, y Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Mmm… ha crecido mucho como para que lo cargue hasta su casa- objetó Kakashi, y entrecerró su ojo visible para calibrar el esfuerzo que le costaría llevarlo en brazos.

-Eso tampoco hará falta- corrigió Tsunade, y se acercó a su paciente para darle un pequeño empujoncito por la espalda.

Al instante, Sasuke empezó a andar por el pasillo, y se detuvo al llegar ante la pared del otro lado.

-¿Ya se encuentra bien?- se sorprendió Kakashi.

-No- corrigió la Hokage, y se puso a reír, esta vez estrepitosamente.

-A mí no me hace ninguna gracia- puntualizó Sasuke, con los labios apretados. En cuanto estuviese recuperado, se vengaría de todas las que le hacía pasar Tsunade.

-Ya dije que no puede iniciar el movimiento voluntario, pero por lo demás está bien. Por eso, los movimientos que hacemos de manera automática, como caminar, recoger algo que está a punto de caerse, seguir un movimiento ya iniciado, etc. puede realizarlos a la perfección. Y está progresando, ya puede ir al baño solo- informó, logrando que las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeran de rojo intenso- eso sí, tienes que llevarlo hasta allí y bajarle la ropa. Nee, lo de andar es muy gracioso, si se encuentra un obstáculo mientras camina se para, no puede indicarle a su cuerpo que lo rodee- volvió a reír como una loca, haciendo que las enfermeras la mirasen con cara de preocupación.

Kakashi se dijo que el cerebro humano era realmente algo muy extraño y complicado, y tras aclarar algunas cosas más con la Sannin médico y hacerse con todos los medicamentos que debía tomar su antiguo alumno, lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó del hospital, ignorando el hecho de que el Uchiha no dejaba de refunfuñar entre dientes.

-¡Ánimo Sasuke, que pasarás todo el día conmigo!- exclamó el peliplateado- ¡Y la noche!- añadió con entusiasmo.

-Esa es una de las cosas que me preocupan- susurró un desalentado Sasuke, y trató de animarse pensando que la Hokage le había asegurado que en pocos días estaría bien… y podría librarse de todos y quedarse solo y tranquilo en su casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto corría porque, tras una larga noche de recrearse en recordar lo desgraciado que era, se había dormido y llegaba tarde a entrenar. Cuando por fin alcanzó el lugar, Sakura y Sai ya estaban esperando. El moreno no se molestó en alzar la vista de la lámina en la que dibujaba, pero la chica en seguida se plantó ante él.

-Por fin llegaste- protestó la pelirrosa, que empezaba a creer que toda su vida tendría que pasarla esperando a alguien. Un día que no estaba su sensei-tardón, a Naruto le daba por retrasarse casi una hora.

-Gomen, me dormí- se excusó el rubito presuroso. Sakura cada vez tenía menos paciencia, adquiriendo la preocupante manía de Tsunade de enviar a la gente a varios metros de donde se encontraba.

A Sai no le pasaron desapercibidas las profundas ojeras del rubio, ni sus ojos enrojecidos. Reprimió con dificultad un suspiro. Estaba seguro de que Naruto había vuelto a pasarse la noche llorando. Tenía que encontrar la manera de animarle, había prometido que se encargaría de que estuviera bien y estaba decidido a hacerlo. La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos al hablar.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos los tres, quizás…- Sakura hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la estaban escuchando, ya que se había dado cuenta de que sus dos compañeros andaban algo ausentes- podríamos ir a visitar a Sasuke-kun a su casa- propuso.

Naruto le clavó sus ojos azules con una expresión indescifrable, intentando ocultar el terror que le producía tener que enfrentar al Uchiha. No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde aquel día en el hospital, Tsunade había prohibido de nuevo que recibiese visitas, y él había ido dejando pasar las horas, los días, los minutos, temiendo el momento en que se encontrara de nuevo frente a él, temiendo desmoronarse, temiendo no tener el valor para mantener su decisión, temiendo no poder olvidarle y volver a sufrir.

-No- intervino Sai- Tsunade dijo que era mejor no presionarlo, que tuviese tiempo para pensar con calma y que no le agobiásemos demasiado- dirigido una significativa mirada a Naruto, y el kitsune se dio cuenta de los progresos que estaba haciendo Sai en entender las emociones de los demás- Mañana es tu turno de cuidarlo y podrás verle, Sakura- añadió cortante.

La chica aceptó lo que decía su sonriente compañero. Como médico que era, sabía que tenía razón, no quería agobiar a Sasuke por un infantil impulso.

-¡Bueno, pues entonces a entrenar! ¡Hagamos combate cuerpo a cuerpo!- propuso alegre Naruto, que se sentía aliviado de haber ganado algo más de tiempo.

-Mejor practiquemos el combare a larga distancia, se nos da bastante peor- sugirió Sai.

-Yo practicaría la retirada de emergencia- objetó la chica- en eso sí somos un desastre- remarcó. Si todos hubiesen sido más rápidos evacuando el lugar del combate, quizás Sasuke no hubiese resultado herido.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que Kakashi había cometido un pequeño error al no aclarar quien de los tres quedaba al mando en su ausencia, y pronto se enfrascaron en una interminable discusión por decidir que harían.

-Haremos una cosa, nos enfrentaremos y el que gane decidirá que hacemos- dijo la pelirrosa, viendo que el diálogo resultaba inútil. Parecía que los tres eran igual de tozudos y ninguno quería ceder.

Los dos chicos mostraron su acuerdo y, siguiendo los pasos de su excéntrico sensei, se jugaron el mando del equipo siete a piedra, papel, tijera. El ganador decidiría que hacían ese día.

-¡Muhahaha!- rió Sakura tras derrotar a sus dos compañeros. Sonrió de un modo que a los dos chicos les dio muy mal rollo- Bien, vamos a recoger flores- informó- ¡Así mañana le llevaré las flores más bonitas de la aldea a Sasuke-kun!- exclamó mientras se ponía en marcha dando saltitos de felicidad.

Con dos enormes gotas en sus cabezas, los dos chicos la siguieron hacia el bosque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** Y hasta aquí he dado Parece que Sai no va a poder ayudar a la parejita, aunque a saber... este chico a veces me desconcierta...

Por cierto, el trastorno de no poder iniciar el movimiento voluntario existe, aunque lo he adaptado a mi gusto... pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta.

Hasta pronto!!

Respuestas a los comentarios:

**Coptesita: **Jajaja, gracias por los ánimos, a ver si este también te gusta, aunque no sé, es un poco más tranquilo, como de situarnos ya por fin en la trama general de la historia. Bueno, a mí no me parecen feas las serpientes, y a Sasuke supongo que tampoco porque si no, no las invocaría XD Oh, un hurón!! Dicen que es muy complicado de tenerlos en casa y que son muy ariscos, pero la verdad es que nunca he tenido ninguno. Pues yo voy a intentar que Naru me recupere el ánimo, pero por ahora parece que no está fácil la cosa… Un beso!

**Eimy:** Sí, Tenemos al pobre Sasuke con amnesia… Me parece que tal y como están las cosas, los dos lo van pasar un poco mal, pero bueno, aunque sufran yo haré todo lo posible porque la cosa acabe bien que me encantan los finales donde todos están felices y contentos. Tranquila, yo también estoy con poco tiempo, me parece que es una enfermedad contagiosa… y no te preocupes que no me molestas, jeje. Pues creo que alguna de las dudas ya te las he contestado con este capi, y el resto no te preocupes que las iré aclarando conforme avance el fic. Ay, heladito… por aquí hace un frío horrible, pero me estás dando envidia, creo que tomaré uno de postres, jajaja. Un beso cielo!!

**Hitomimiri:** Bueno, intento actualizar pronto, aunque a veces me salen imprevistos y no puedo… pero nunca os hago esperar demasiado, no? Sip, no te preocupes que ya pondré un lemon como es debido en cuanto la situación lo permita. Bueno, pues espero que te vaya muy bien en tu trabajo y que no te haga ir muy estresada, por mí no te preocupes, yo estaré por aquí así que cuando te apetezca y tengas un ratito, te pasas a leer, pero si no puedes, tranquila. Muchos besos y mucha suerte!!

**Jennita:** Me alegro de que ya te vayas situando, era mi idea, ir encontrando donde estamos poquito a poco… sabemos un poco más que Sasuke y un poco menos que Naruto XD Pues parece que ni podrá ni querrá portarse cariñoso, pero espero que la cosa vaya cambiando y acaben juntitos y felices. Un beso!!

**Kirimi.Tsuki**: Oh, Kira-sama de Deaht Note, u otro Kira? Jaja, sólo es curiosidad, no contestes si no quieres. Oh, oh, espero haberte aclarado un poquito esas dudas con este capi, y el resto las tendremos que ir resolviendo conforme avance la trama porque si lo suelto todo de golpe le quito la gracia XD Bueno, Haran y Misly son nuevos, aunque no personajes precisamente, jajaja. A ver si poco a poco nos vamos acabando de situar en todo lo que ha pasado. Un beso!

**Kmiloncia:** Si por mí fuera, sería siempre final feliz, así que no te preocupes, por mucho que sufran voy a intentar que terminen juntitos y revueltos. Bueno, el TAC y estas cosas es un tema complicado, hay gente que le da lo mismo, pero hay otra que lo pasa muy mal. Me alegro que a ti no te preocupara demasiado Un beso!!

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** No por favor, yo no planeo matar a nadie!! Oh, pero si Sai no es mal chico… vale que en los fics todo el mundo lo pone como el cabrón de la historia, pero en el manga te lo presentan más bien como alguien que está perdido, sin socializar y sin tener ni puñetera idea de lo que es políticamente correcto o no, pero sin malicia, y la prueba más clara es que al final pide quedarse un tiempo en el equipo siete porque quiere ayudar a recuperar los lazos entre Sasuke y Naruto porque ya empieza a entender que es la amistad. Así que de malo no tiene mucho, angelito mío. Y no te preocupes por lo complicado que se ponga todo, que voy a intentar arreglarlo cueste lo que cueste. Un beso!! P.d: Tienes un fic de Prince of Tennis, verdad? Puedo preguntar que parejas hay?

**MegumiMinami310:** Bueno, pues me alegro que te animes a seguir el fic, jeje, porque aun quedan muchas cosas por ir desvelando, creo que puede quedar interesante. Gracias por los ánimo, un beso!!

**Sakuramar:** Sí, sí, todo lo que esté en cursiva serán recuerdos, pensaba que había quedado bastante claro… es que he decidido no poner el típico Flash-back porque es un corte en medio de la narración, así que opté por utilizar la cursiva. Espero no volver a confundirte, y si tienes más dudas pregunta tranquila. Un beso!!


	5. Punto de partida

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Punto de partida**

Kakashi arrastró a Sasuke por toda la calle hasta llegar al centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba la zona comercial. Parecía tan contento ante la perspectiva de poder enfurruñar al Uchiha como Tsunade. Y es que no todos los días tenía uno a su merced a uno de sus alumnos. Las miradas que les dirigían los aldeanos eran variadas. Algunas de rencor por la actitud del moreno al haberse ido con el sannin renegado, otras de admiración y comprensión por sus más recientes acciones, pero todas marcadas por un profundo respeto. A Sasuke no le importaban ni unas ni otras, si por él fuera se encontraría bien lejos de toda aquella gente curiosa.

El peliplateado le condujo al interior de una tienda de ropa, donde empezó a revolver emocionado entre todas las prendas, enseñándoselas a un aburrido Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal este?- inquirió su ex sensei.

El moreno miró los pantalones, negros, sencillos, y aparentemente cómodos. Hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y Kakashi lo puso en la pila de ropas para probar.

-¿De verdad es necesario esto?- inquirió Sasuke, cada vez más preocupado conforme el montón de prendas y el entusiasmo de su sensei iban creciendo.

-Por supuesto- replicó Kakashi feliz- Toda tu ropa se quedó en la cueva donde vivías con Orochimaru, entiende que se estaba derrumbando y no era momento de ponerse a hacer las maletas…- hizo una pausa mientras pensaba con aspecto serio en algo- Podríamos haberla intentado recuperar cuando Naruto insistió en ir a buscar a tus serpientes, pero de todos modos eran unos modelitos horribles- decidió-. Te voy a vestir tan sexy que me voy a pasar el día sacándote acosadores de encima.

-¿Serpientes?- repitió el Uchiha, decidido a ignorar el último comentario. Se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más se enfadaba, más cuerda tenía Kakashi. Intentó recordar a los reptiles, pero su esfuerzo resultó inútil. Con cada nuevo tema de conversación se daba cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de si mismo. De haber podido, habría apretado los puños con rabia.

-Tienes dos, son tus mascotas. Naruto se encarga de cuidarlas- aclaró el peliplateado. A veces se le olvidaba lo perdido que andaba su antiguo alumno.

-Naruto...- susurró Sasuke sin a penas ser consciente. El usurantonkachi hacía demasiadas cosas por él, aunque no lograba entender el motivo. Se preguntó como debía ser ahora su relación con el revoltoso rubio. ¿Seguían manteniendo aquella rivalidad¿Cómo debía comportarse ante él¿Había madurado Naruto? Se daba cuenta de que era la persona que más le preocupaba, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido el más cercano a él. ¿Seguía uniéndolos aquel vínculo especial, o lo había roto la distancia?

-Esto bastará- anunció Kakashi, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó de la mano y lo metió en un probador- ¡Arriba esos bracitos!- le pidió, como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no amedrentó lo más mínimo a Kakashi. El peliplateado se limitó a alzar los brazos de Sasuke y quitarle la camiseta que llevaba.

-Caramba Sasuke-chan, te has convertido en todo un hombrecito- se burló, mientras ponía el dedo índice sobre el pectoral del Uchiha y hacía un poco de presión para comprobar si estaba en forma- Se te podría hacer un favor… o dos… o tres- prosiguió divertido, comprobando como aumentaba el enfado de su ex alumno.

De pronto Kakashi notó un aura asesina a sus espaldas. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró justamente con lo que temía: un Iruka que echaba chispas por los ojos, y que no tardó en soltarle un topetazo en la cabeza sin ninguna clase de misericordia.

-Deja en paz al pobre Sasuke- le gruñó el recién llegado, y para alivio del Uchiha lo echó del vestidor y se encargó él mismo de probar y escoger la ropa del moreno.

-¿Me echabas de menos Iruka?- preguntó feliz Kakashi en cuanto el otro sensei salió del probador.

-No- replicó rotundamente, destruyendo la nube del jounin- Shizune me telefoneó a la academia y me dijo que no se fiaba de dejar a Sasuke a solas contigo, así que me envió a supervisarte- Iruka pagó la ropa sin dejar de mirar desconfiado a Kakashi.

-Y yo que quería jugar con Sasu-chan en la bañera…- se lamentó en tono melodramático.

Iruka le golpeó de nuevo. El Uchiha volvió a pensar que la muerte no era una perspectiva tan desalentadora. Kakashi simplemente sonrió, inmensamente feliz: ahora tenía a dos personas a las que hacer enfadar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de una noche de pesadilla en la que Sasuke había tenido que aguantar las peleas de enamorados de los dos senseis, el moreno aguardaba sentado en una mesa mientras Kakashi acababa de preparar el desayuno.

-Abre la boquitaaaaa- canturreó el peliplateado, mientras imitaba el recorrido de un avión con el tenedor.

Iruka le golpeó por enésima vez y dio de comer al Uchiha.

-Kakashi-sensei…- llamó Sasuke con seriedad- ¿Por qué Naruto se arriesgó tanto por mí?- preguntó. Se había pasado buena parte de la noche pensando en ello, pero por más que viese a Naruto como alguien capaz de darlo todo por un amigo no podía entender que arriesgara su vida de esa manera… por él.

Kakashi suspiró. Sasuke no hacía más que preguntarle cosas para las que no tenía respuesta. Primero había querido saber como se había desarrollado la pelea para que él acabara así, pero Sakura y él habían encabezado el grupo que atacó desde fuera de la cueva, así que al reunirse con los de dentro ya se lo encontraron inconsciente. Luego le había preguntado cual era su relación actual con el kitsune. Le hubiese gustado decirle que eran buenos amigos, pero Naruto y Sai se mostraban tan esquivos con el tema que no era capaz de darle una respuesta.

-Sasuke, quizás Sai y Naruto sean los más indicados para resolver tus dudas- dijo con seriedad- Has convivido con ellos los últimos cuatro meses, posiblemente sean quienes mejor te conocen- le dedicó una sonrisa de circunstancias tras su máscara. Lamentaba no poder ser de más ayuda.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió la nueva pregunta del moreno. Iruka se apresuró a abrir, acompañó a Sakura hasta la cocina y se despidió rápidamente de los presentes, no queriendo llegar tarde a la academia. Mientras Kakashi y Sakura conversaban animadamente de algunos de los sucesos más recientes de Konoha, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que se encontraba. Disimuló tal hecho poniendo una de sus habituales expresiones de indiferencia. Cuando el peliplateado anunció que se iba a entrenar, Sasuke le miró casi con terror. Recordaba a su compañera de equipo como una niña caprichosa obsesionada con él, hasta un punto casi enfermizo. Sabía que habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero la idea de quedarse a solas con la pelirrosa no dejaba de ser preocupante. El jounin simplemente se marchó de allí con una risita, habiendo comprendido la situación.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó con fuerza por toda la casa. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, Sasuke sin saber a que atenerse y Sakura demasiado nerviosa de estar ante el moreno por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo, hasta que la pelirrosa rompió la tensión con una cálida sonrisa.

-Te he traído flores- dijo la chica, mientras le enseñaba un ramillete de vivos colores- De hecho, son de parte de todo el equipo siete, seguro que un poco de color alegra esta casa tan grande- tanteó, intentando romper el evidente muro de hielo de su compañero.

-Gracias- respondió Sasuke escuetamente, sin cambiar lo más mínimo su expresión de prudente frialdad.

Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa y revolvió los armarios en busca de un jarrón. Durante su limpieza de la casa había descubierto la ubicación de todos los objetos. Dejó las flores sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Sasuke. Intentaba comportarse lo más natural posible, sin que el moreno la viese como un agobio.

-Vamos a bañarte- decidió- Iruka me ha dicho que no ha dejado que Kakahi lo haga.

-No… Sakura yo… no…- el moreno se calló. Nunca en su vida se le había trabado tanto la lengua como en aquel momento. Si hubiera podido, habría salido huyendo.

La chica se rió de su evidente nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, ahora soy médica. Y he ayudado a las enfermeras a cuidar de muchos pacientes incapacitados- aclaró mientras lo arrastraba hacia las escaleras. Tubo que ayudarle a subir el primer escalón- Aunque si te sientes incómodo, te dejaré la ropa interior.

Sasuke simplemente asintió, tampoco podía ser peor Sakura que Tsunade. Al menos la pelirrosa no disfrutaba de manera retorcida haciéndole rabiar. La chica colocó una banqueta en el cuarto de baño y sentó allí a Sasuke, le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y ajustó la temperatura del agua. Empezó a enjabonar la suave cabellera azabache del Uchiha, con movimientos lentos y delicados. Sasuke no dejaba de vigilarla a través del espejo con desconfianza. La tensión del moreno era claramente visible en el agarrotamiento instintivo de sus músculos, pero Sakura no se sintió ofendida. Decidió continuar rompiendo el hielo, asentando las bases de la que sería su relación con Sasuke de ahora en adelante. Le iba a doler un poco, pero necesitaba establecer un cambio, desligarse de aquel sentimiento.

-¿Sabes? Siempre había pensado que estaba enamorada de ti, pero últimamente… he empezado a sentir algo especial por otra persona- sonrió a su antiguo compañero a través del cristal, al ver que por primera vez desde que había llegado le prestaba atención-. Aún y así… no puedo deshacerme del infantil capricho que me ata a ti… De alguna manera irracional siempre he pensado que volverías convertido en el príncipe con el que tanto había soñado- hizo un gesto para acallar la protesta que el moreno estaba a punto de iniciar, y sus ojos reflejaron el profundo pesar que le producían aquellos viejos sentimientos-. Por eso me gustaría que me dejases declararme una vez más… y que me rechaces de nuevo. Por favor.

Sasuke asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que comprendía a Sakura, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la chica como en ese momento. Ese sentimiento de querer romper con el pasado pero no poder hasta haberse enfrentado a él… era un reflejo de su deseo de venganza contra Itachi.

-Sasuke-kun… Tú me gustas mucho y… ¿Querrías… querrías…?- no fue capaz de acabar la frase, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que le impedía articular las palabras. Desvió sus ojos verdes hasta el suelo, avergonzada. Seguro que el moreno continuaba despreciándola como antaño.

-Sakura, siempre serás una buena amiga, pero nada más que eso- la ayudó el moreno. Era capaz de interpretar su parte a la perfección, realmente deseaba poder arreglar las cosas con la chica- Por favor, no intentes estropearlo.

La pelirrosa volvió a mirarle a través del espejo, agradecida. Esta vez su sonrisa fue radiante de verdad, y por primera vez Sasuke pudo sentirse relajado ante su presencia. Podía ver que Sakura se había enamorado de verdad de aquella persona, no como de él, si no de manera sincera y madura.

-¿Y quien te ha robado el corazón?- preguntó. No era por curiosidad, pero Sakura era la primera persona con la que entablaba una relación desde que había despertado en el hospital, y necesitaba poder aferrarse a algo seguro. Además, tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a necesitar a alguien a su lado. La imagen de Naruto pasó de manera fugaz por su mente. Pensaba en el kitsune más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, y quitándole al propio Naruto, Sakura era la mejor amiga que tenía. Por mucho que le dijeran, para él Sai no era más que un desconocido, pero en cambio sabía que en la pelirrosa podía confiar.

-No lo sabe nadie- respondió la chica al fin, poniendo una expresión de fingido misterio- De hecho aún quiero aclarar lo que siento cuando estoy ante él… Nunca me había palpitado de esa manera el corazón al estar cerca de alguien… pero te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo- aseguró mientras le aclaraba el jabón del pelo. Le dio una rápida pasada al cuerpo con la esponja y lo envolvió con la toalla.

Estaba contenta. Había pensado que Sasuke quizás la tacharía de infantil, o que se negaría a retomar la vieja amistad que les unía, o que simplemente la rechazaría con su habitual prepotencia, pero allí estaba, dejándose manejar con una confianza en ella que no había pensado lograr ni siquiera cuando se creía enamorada del Uchiha. Definitivamente, aunque Sasuke no se acordaba de nada, el tiempo pasado con Naruto le había cambiado para bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De nuevo Sasuke se hallaba en un punto de partida al que no sabía como enfrentarse. Tener que retomar las viejas relaciones estaba siendo muy duro para alguien como él, a quien le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control. Le costaba un esfuerzo descomunal no dejarse llevar por su habitual arrogancia. Con Kakashi e Iruka continuaba manteniendo la relación de siempre, con Sakura había mejorado la cosa considerablemente, pero a Sai no sabía donde catalogarlo.

El anbu permanecía sentado tranquilamente junto a él en el sofá, dibujando en un cuaderno sin prestarle la menor atención. Llevaban así más de una hora, desde que Sakura les había dejado solos después de pasar veinticuatro horas cuidando de él. Pero Sasuke necesitaba respuestas, y todo parecía indicar que aquel desconcertante muchacho podía darle algunas.

-Tú llegaste a la cueva con Naruto- dijo Sasuke de manera directa. No era una pregunta, sabía que era así.

Sai dejó de dibujar para dedicarle al Uchiha una sonrisa artificial.

-Más o menos. Naruto se me adelantó un poco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke, sin poder evitar que su tono sonara a exigencia. Pero Sai no pareció tomárselo a mal, tal vez realmente le conocía y sabía que era su manera habitual de dirigirse a la gente.

-Naruto propuso a la Hokage hacer un trato con Orochimaru, pero cuando Tsuande se enteró de que representaba poner en peligro su vida, la vieja se negó rotundamente. Así que Naruto se escapó, y en cuanto los anbu dieron la noticia me envió a mí para protegerle. Yo negocié entre Orochimaru y él, supuestamente a cambio de obtener un puesto de honor en la Aldea del Sonido.

Sasuke asintió. Le habían dicho que Sai se hizo pasar por traidor. Intentó procesar la escasa información que le había dado el chico, pero no le aclaraba prácticamente nada.

-No lo entiendo- confesó el Uchiha al fin. Estaba cansado de no entender nada, de intentar encajar los pedazos de su vida con la poca información que parecían dispuestos a darle- ¿Por qué Naruto hizo una tontería como esa?

Sai abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Había prometido al rubio no decir ni una palabra que hiciera referencia al vínculo que le unía a Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan en su cabeza.

_Sai avanzaba por el pasillo con Naruto sujeto fuertemente, como si fuera su prisionero. Tras tres agotadores días de negociaciones, Orochimaru había aceptado el acuerdo. Si Kyuubi le daba más beneficios que el sharingan, Sasuke quedaría en libertad. El sannin renegado le había encargado que acompañara a Naruto hasta el laboratorio y lo encerrara en una de las celdas. Quería hacer muchas preguntas al kitsune, que se había escapado de Konoha en plena noche sin dar explicaciones a nadie, pero era consciente de que aún no contaba con la confianza de Orochimaru y probablemente le estarían espiando. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Sasuke en su camino, recostado lánguidamente contra una de las paredes. No hacía ni cinco minutos que lo había dejado junto al sannin, al parecer nada interesado en ellos._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó el Uchiha a Naruto, con una rotundidad desconcertante. Sai no supo decir si estaba molesto o tenía ganas de burlarse del rubio._

_-Te lo dije, alguien que no es capaz de salvar a su mejor amigo no merece ser Hokage. Por eso voy a salvarte, me cueste lo que me cueste- respondió Naruto, mientras desviaba tristemente la mirada. Sabía que Sasuke nunca le agradecería el gesto, pero eso no le importaba. Había tomado una decisión y no se arrepentía de ello._

_-No te creo- acusó de pronto el Uchiha. _

_Sai se tensó de manera involuntaria. Compartía las sospechas de Sasuke, pero no estaba seguro de cual iba a ser la reacción del Uchiha ante eso._

_Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza para cubrirse el rostro. No quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, no quería que sus compañeros vieran lo mucho que estaba sufriendo con todo aquello. Suspiró. Ahora que iba a morir, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo._

_-Por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras… ¿no crees, Sasuke?- preguntó con amargura. Antes de esperar una respuesta continuó andando en dirección a la que sería su celda en los próximos cuatro meses, el que, seguramente, sería su último hogar. Pero no le importaba si con ello conseguía salvar a la persona que amaba._

_Sai le siguió presuroso, dispuesto a hacer pasar a Naruto por un interrogatorio exhaustivo._

Sai se mordió el labio inferior, obligándose a regresar al presente, y compuso la más falsa de sus sonrisas.

-Quería ser un buen Hokage- respondió de manera esquiva, y se apresuró a volver a su dibujo. No quería tener que mentirle directamente, al fin y al cabo Sasuke también era su amigo, y había depositado en él su confianza dejándolo al cargo de lo que más le importaba: Naruto.

Sasuke no hizo más preguntas. Parecía que todas las respuestas convergían en una única persona, así que tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Estiró un poco el cuello para ver que dibujaba con tanto interés el anbu. Sai ladeó su cuaderno para permitir que el Uchiha viese el dibujo. En la hoja aparecían Naruto y Sasuke inclinados sobre el terrario de Haran y Misly. Naruto tenía los brazos apoyados en el borde de la jaula y contemplaba con felicidad a los reptiles. Sasuke se encontraba por detrás de él, y tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro del kitsune, con una media sonrisa.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquella imagen logró que el corazón de Sasuke se acelerase. Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho Sakura el día anterior, las sospechas de su amiga de que aquello tenía algo que ver con el amor, pero descartó la idea. Tal vez fuera simplemente que su subconsciente había reconocido aquel momento.

-¿Es de cuando estábamos con Orochimaru?- preguntó el Uchiha. Sai asintió- Creí que Naruto se encontraba encerrado en el laboratorio.

-Yo era su vigilante y a veces le dejaba escapar- confesó Sai, mientras continuaba añadiendo sombras a al ilustración-. Le gustaban mucho tus serpientes- añadió, consciente de que el Uchiha iba a preguntarle- y pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer pasar tiempo conmigo?- preguntó Sasuke con acidez. Él era el causante de todas sus desgracias.

Sai se preguntó si no había hablado demasiado.

-Porque eras el único conocido que tenía- respondió con tono de obviedad, rogando por haber sonado suficiente desagradable para que al Uchiha se le quitaran las ganas de seguir preguntando.

Sasuke le miró mal. Aquel chico tan extraño no se le parecía únicamente en el físico, era capaz de adoptar el mismo cinismo que él. Estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero sus ojos volvieron de manera inconsciente al dibujo del anbu, a las expresiones casi cómplices entre Naruto y él.

-Sai… ¿puedo quedarme el dibujo cuando lo termines?- preguntó de manera mucho más moderada.

El chico no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, él siempre tenía aquella expresión en los labios, aunque raras veces con tanta satisfacción como en ese momento. Aunque no pudiera decirle ni una palabra, tal vez todavía pudiese ayudar de otra manera.

-Por supuesto- concedió gustoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales: **Pues ya veis como anda la cosa.

Kakashi tan feliz como siempre, fastidiando a Iruka y a todo el que se le ponga en el camino. Sakura parece que anda más centrada y Sai... tramando como arreglar un poco la cosa sin faltar a su palabra.

En el próximo capítulo, a Naruto le toca quedarse a cargo de Sasuke... ¿será capaz de mantener la distancia que se ha auto-impuesto¿Ayudará realmente Sai o sólo conseguirá liar más las cosas¿Sakura se habrá ido a fijar en alguien decente¿Porque todos los malos de esta serie viven en cuevas¿No pasarían más desapercibidos y sería más fácil ocultar su chakra en una ciudad atestada de gente? En fin... perdón por la tontería XD Besos!!

**Respuestas a los revis**:

**Alyssa Black:** Suelo publicar siempre en amor yaoi, si te suena el fic es porque está allí también , es la primera página de fics que conocí, así que tengo todos mis fics puestos en ella. Pues me alegro que te guste. No sé si es original o no, porque la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de leer todo lo que se publica de Naruto, pero al menos intento darle un aire un poco diferente de lo habitual Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y besos!!

**Carlita-chan.JSR:** Jajaja, así dicho parece un niño pequeño que esté aprendiendo a hacer cosas de mayores. Bueno, Naruto lo ha pasado mal, pero no es por gusto, es por exigencias de la trama. Pues sí, tengo en mente una pareja para Sai, pero igual no es la que esperas… aunque a mí personalmente me gusta como quedan Besitos cielo!!

**Coptesita:** Gracias cielo!! Jajaja, si es que Sakura es mucha Sakura, y como todos, tienes sus ideas buenas y sus ideas que es mejor dejarlas pasar sin comentar XDD Bueno, no es que me guste hacerlo sufrir, pero la verdad es que me va muy bien para darle algo de emoción a la trama, jeje, pero ya verás como de aquí al final le animo. Bueno, mejor dejo que le anime Sasuke Un beso amor!!

**Eimy:** Yo creo que los ordenadores nos tienen manía, porque a mí a veces también me cortan las cosas a medias, o se me apagan en el momento más inoportuno… pero no podrán conmigo! Pues sí, algunas cositas se han aclarado, ya no vamos tan y tan perdidas… por ahora estamos en un momento de re-encuentro entre todos, uno por uno… y ahora le toca a Naruto, a ver como le va!! Un beso cielo!!

**Hitomimiri:** Hola amor, yo bien, y tú? Ains, si es que la vida del estudiante y trabajador es un rollo, pero bueno, mientras no encuentres otra cosa tendrás que plantearte que te vale más, si seguir aguantando allí o estar sin nada. Pues por ahora Sasuke ya se ha encontrado a solas con las personas más cercanas a él… menos Naruto, que toca en el próximo capi… a ver que pasa con ellos, espero que les vaya bien! Un beso!! Y ánimos!

**Jennita:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo (y con Sai, que también lo dijo), así no parece él, siempre tan luchador y tan decidido a conseguir lo que quiere… aunque yo creo que es solamente un bajón y que cuando vea que Sasuke se va encontrando un poco mejor ya se recuperará… o eso espero. Un besazo!!

**Kmiloncia:** jajaja, lo de revueltos ya lo pongo yo, que un poco no les va a hacer daño No te preocupes que por mucho que le desagrade a Naruto se van a encontrar, de eso ya me encargo yo. Bueno, y Tsunade, que no creo que ninguno del equipo se atreva a llevarle seriamente la contraria. Besos!!

**Neko Rheeid:** Es que un poco lo es, no todos los días puede una manejar a Sasuke como le plazca sin que se pueda rebotar. Bueno, conozco a bastantes fans del SasuNaru que no soportan a uno de los dos XD pero que les caigan gordos los dos… pues yo es la primera noticia que tengo. Jajaja, no le des ideas a Tsunade que bastante revolucionada anda ya, lo que necesita es que me la centren un poco. Besos!!

**Sakuramar**: Pues por ahora lo que va pasando es que todos uno a uno se tienen que ir enfrentando con Sasuke… algunos lo llevan mejor que otros, pero no parece que le haya ido mal, verdad? A ver que pasa ahora con Naruto, que es el que más me preocupa… Sí, fui al salón del manga Tú también? Besitooos!!

**Solitaryneko:** A mí lo que me cuesta horrores es tener la fuerza de voluntad para acabarla XD pero de ideas tengo para dar y regalar. Oh, fanarts!! Yo no tengo ni puñetera idea de dibujar, así que por esa parte no puedo perder el tiempo, pero ya me encargo de perderlo con otras cosas XD Sippi, Naru anda un poco depre, pero yo me pongo en su lugar y creo que es para estarlo, mi niño… No, no tiene SaiNaru, simplemente son muy buenos amigos, y como Sai no tiene muy claro donde andan los límites, igual en algún momento puede haberte dado otra impresión, si es que este niño lo tengo por domesticar XD Suerte a ti también amor!! Y muchos besos!


	6. Emociones divididas

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hi! Siento el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí con el encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto Gracias a todos los que leéis el fic por los ánimos que me mandáis y la paciencia que me tenéis. Intentaré no demorar tanto con el siguiente capi.

Por cierto, me han comentado que no se permite contestar los revis en el capítulo, así que a partir del capi siguiente lo haré mediante el reply para quienes están logueados, y por mail (si me lo dejáis) al resto. Besos y a leer!

EDITO: Me olvidava... Feliz Navidad!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Emociones divididas**

Casi las tres de la tarde. La mañana de entrenamiento se había pasado volando, y la hora de la comida parecía transcurrir más rápidamente de lo habitual. Naruto miraba con ansiedad el reloj de la pared, una y otra vez, rogando por que se detuviese el tiempo. Sin embargo, este avanzó inexorablemente hasta la hora en que había quedado que iría a relevar a Sai. Se puso en pie y avanzó hasta la puerta de salida. La mano le tembló cuando la acercó al pomo, así que tuvo que tomar aire un par de veces para calmarse. Se dio cuenta de lo patético que resultaba: había participado en cientos de misiones en las que se había jugado la vida, se había enfrentado con convicción al más peligroso de los Sannin y había luchado sin atisbo de preocupación contra integrantes de Akatsuki, la más importante organización criminal del mundo. Y sin embargo le aterrorizaba la idea de quedarse a solas con Sasuke. Retorció una sonrisa de burla y salió a la calle, avanzando con determinación. Determinación que fue desapareciendo conforme se acercaba a la casa de los Uchiha, y que iba siendo sustituida por una opresión en el pecho, por unas punzadas en su corazón que convertían cada paso en un esfuerzo.

No sabía como reaccionaría al tener a Sasuke cara a cara. No quería flaquear en su decisión, estaba demasiado cansado de sufrir, no obstante siempre perdía un poco el control de si mismo cuando estaba en su presencia. Aquella mueca cínica que siempre le retaba y aquellos ojos negros que le quemaban el alma con una sola mirada anulaban todas sus defensas. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura hasta que tuvo a la chica delante mismo.

Sakura le estaba esperando a unos pocos metros de la casa de los Uchiha, sentada en el bordillo de la acera. Estaba preocupada por el rubio. El día anterior había notado como su ánimo se iba apagando conforme avanzaban las horas. Naruto no estaba bien y ella no sabía que hacer para ayudarle. Le saludó con la mano en cuanto se percató de su presencia y se puso en pie.

-Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó sin rodeos, acercándose hasta el rubio.

El chico se las ingenió para componer una sonrisa zorruna. No quería que nadie lo pasara mal preocupándose por él.

-Nada Sakura-chan, sólo estoy un poco cansado tras la pelea que tuvimos, pero…

-Borra esa estúpida expresión del rostro, Uzumaki Naruto, o te prohibiré que te acerques a Sai- le interrumpió de pronto la pelirrosa, rompiendo los esquemas del chico- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, soy tu amiga y sé que no estás bien, así que no me intentes engañar con una falsa sonrisa- le regañó con seriedad. Después de la descarga de enojo, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente- No puedes continuar así- dijo con voz agotada, estirando los brazos para rodear el pecho de Naruto y atraerlo hasta ella. Su amigo no parecía él mismo, ni tan solo le dejaba ayudarle.

El rubio permitió con docilidad que Sakura le reconfortara con un abrazo. Había pasado tantos años de su infancia sin que nadie le dirigiese una muestra de cariño que siempre se rendía ante estas. La chica le revolvió el pelo con afecto.

-Es por Sasuke… ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirrosa. Notó como al acto Naruto se tensaba entre sus brazos, alerta- Le quieres…- susurró. No necesitaba que el rubio se lo confirmara, había aprendido a identificar bien las reacciones de su amigo- ¿Lo sabe Sasuke?- se interesó.

Naruto deshizo el reconfortante contacto, asustado. No sabía como iba a reaccionar la chica. Miró su expresión, pero ésta parecía más preocupada que molesta o acusatoria.

-¿Importa acaso?- preguntó con amargura- Ya no recuerda nada… Nada de lo que hemos luchado para traerle de vuelta, nada de lo que nos hemos esforzado por él… Dudo mucho que llegue a comprender alguna vez lo mucho que me importa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión de preocupación. Se daba cuenta de lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos de Naruto, y también de lo derrotado que estaba. Le dolía verle así, precisamente a él que siempre se esforzaba hasta el último aliento.

-¿Te rechazó?- quiso saber, mientras retorcía con nerviosismo las manos. Quería reconfortarle, animarle, por un momento había creído que si tenía alguien con quien hablar se sentiría mejor, pero parecía que sólo estaba haciéndole sentir más desgraciado.

-¿Crees que Uchiha Sasuke se fijaría en alguien como yo?- respondió de manera esquiva con otra pregunta. No quería remover más aquellos sentimientos. No quería decirle que le había tenido y había vuelto a perderlo por su culpa, por ser un idiota. No podía perdonarse el daño que había hecho a Sasuke.

-Tú eres muy importante para él, Naruto, aunque ya sabes que le cuesta admitir…- se interrumpió cuando su amigo alzó un brazo pidiéndole silencio.

-Estoy bien, de verdad Sakura- sonrió agradecido por la preocupación de la chica- Es sólo que… necesito un poco de tiempo- se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia. Era mejor que no supiera nada, que simplemente pensara que Sasuke no sentía nada por él. Al fin y al cabo el Uchiha era su primer amor, no quería hacerle daño a ella también-. Sai debe estar impacientandose- anunció- Si quieres puedes esperarle e ir con él a entrenar.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, un tanto ausente. Sabía que Naruto sólo le había dicho parte de la verdad, pero ya era mucho que no se hubiese encerrado en si mismo como llevaba haciendo últimamente. Le daría tiempo, limitándose a estar a su lado cuando le necesitara. Y tal vez pronto podría volver a verle sonreír.

-¿Vamos, fea?- la sobresaltó de pronto la voz de Sai. La chica dio un bote, no se había dado cuenta de cuando Naruto se metía en la casa y cuando el anbu llegaba hasta ella.

-¡Sai!- gruñó, molesta por el susto, y no tardó en asestarle un puñetazo por su falta de consideración. Lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró en dirección a donde les esperaba Kakashi-sensei, rogando porque ese día les tocase sesión de taijutsu. Le iba a quitar de una vez por todas esa manía de llamarla fea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La puerta se cerró tras Naruto, provocándole un escalofrío involuntario. Le llegó desde el exterior el inevitable grito de Sakura, un tanto ahogado por las gruesas paredes y suspiró, imaginando que lo había provocado. Sai mejoraba en algunas cosas, pero desde luego le quedaba aún mucho por aprender. Se armó de valor y se adentró en la casa. Si no quería que Sasuke sospechara tenía que comportarse con naturalidad.

-Naruto…- murmuró el moreno en cuanto le vio entrar por el comedor. Quería abordarlo a preguntas, pero se entretuvo estudiando el cambio que había dado el rubio. Ahora que no se encontraba bajo los excesos de los calmantes se daba cuenta de todos los detalles: el estirón que había dado, su cuerpo de adulto, bien formado bajo la ceñida camiseta negra, las facciones de su rostro seguían siendo un tanto aniñadas pero demostraban una madurez desconocida para él, el cabello que le caía revuelto al no estar sujeto por el protector… y los mismos ojos azules de siempre, un pedacito de cielo en calma de una tarde de verano. Se dio cuenta de que dedicaba a Naruto más atención de que le había prestado a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, pero el rubio despertaba en él un interés especial. Le vino a la mente el dibujo de Sai y su corazón empezó a palpitar casi con violencia. Maldijo mentalmente, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que se pondría nervioso simplemente por encontrarse en presencia del usuratonkachi.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tan mal me veo que te preocupas por mí?- le picó Sasuke. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y comprendió que era una pregunta sincera- Tsk, he estado mejor- replicó con indiferencia.

El kitsune simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que Sasuke volvía a su tónica habitual. Le había preocupado verlo tan callado y perdido en el hospital, pero si había recuperado su particular encanto al tratarle, no se podía encontrar tan mal. Se sentó en el sofá situado al lado del moreno, acomodándose y esforzándose por actuar como lo había hecho siempre ante su amigo.

-Bueno, supongo que querrás que te cuente algunas cosas- tanteó Naruto. Había estado pensando mucho y había llegado a la conclusión que si era él quien empezaba y dirigía la conversación, tal vez pudiera esquivar algunos temas complicados.

Sasuke simplemente resopló con fingida indiferencia, así que procedió a resumirle que había ocurrido en Konoha desde su marcha, los intentos por traerle de vuelta y su llegada a los dominios de Orochimaru.

-Naruto… no importa cuantas veces me repitas que quien no puede salvar a su mejor amigo no merece ser Hokage… no lo entiendo- le interrumpió Sasuke.

-No espero que lo hagas…- susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y perdiendo su vista en el techo. No podía mentir mirando aquellos pozos en los que tantas veces se había perdido- Pero un Hokage debe proteger a toda la aldea como si fueran sus hijos… ¿Cómo voy a protegerlos si no puedo salvar a la primera persona que fue importante para mí?- apretó los párpados con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas. Sería tan fácil decirle que lo había hecho porque le amaba…

Sasuke sintió una nueva palpitación en el pecho al escuchar que era importante para Naruto, la opresión de los nervios en el estómago y un ligero cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, en las mejillas. También él miró hacia otro lado, empezando a ser consciente de lo que aquello significaba. El rubio siempre le había atraído irremediablemente, de una manera un tanto especial, por mucho que insistía en negárselo. ¿Había conseguido, después de tantos años, hacer desaparecer aquel estúpido sentimiento, o seguía vivo como parecía querer proclamar su cuerpo?

-Voy a preparar la cena- exclamó de pronto Naruto, poniéndose en pie y huyendo a la cocina. Sabía que Sasuke no pararía hasta hallar una respuesta convincente, pero esa era una respuesta que no le podía dar.

No tardó en volver con dos tazones de ramen. Se sentó junto al Uchiha y revolvió el contenido de uno de ellos, separando unos cuantos fideos y levantándolos para que se enfriaran un poco.

-Siento que tengas que hacer esto- dijo de pronto Sasuke, mientras Naruto le soplaba un poco a la comida para que no se quemase al dársela.

El kitsune le miró sorprendido ante la inesperada muestra de amabilidad, pero entonces recordó que Sasuke volvía a tener doce años. Por aquel entonces, todavía tenía momentos vulnerables en que se abría un poco a él como amigo, no tenía nada que ver con su reciente relación.

-No importa… ¿sabes a que me recuerda?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Al entreno de los cascabeles- afirmó Sasuke. Conservaba el recuerdo tan reciente como si sólo hiciera un año de ello.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y por un instante se sonrieron de manera cómplice, un gesto tan sutil que a penas hubiese sido perceptible para cualquier otro, pero que entre ellos comprendían a la perfección.

-Te arriesgaste a ofrecerme tu almuerzo… aunque eso supusiera el castigo de Kakashi-sensei- le metió los palillos en la boca, mientras recordaba lo fácil que era todo en aquellos tiempos-. Aunque al final fue Sakura la que me dio de comer… Le gusta controlarlo todo- añadió en tono confidencial, aprovechando que la pelirrosa no andaba cerca- Por eso sé… sé que tu harías lo mismo por mí- susurró, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

Naruto se sintió egoísta. Sabía que Sasuke haría eso y más por él, sabía que el moreno le había querido de verdad… ¿era justo que le ocultase su relación, especialmente cuando él era el culpable del estado del Uchiha? Por un momento sintió el impulso de contárselo todo, pero la tentación a penas duró un segundo. Podía ser que Sasuke no le creyese, o que no le entendiera y le rechazase, o peor aun… que dijera que él había sido una simple diversión en los monótonos dominios de Orochimaru y que ahora ya no le necesitaba. Su dolorido corazón, su frágil cordura, no soportarían algo así, se hundiría por completo en una oscuridad más profunda que en la que se encontraba ya inmerso y de la cual no sería capaz de salir. Prefería conservar el recuerdo de un Sasuke que le quería, a perderlo del todo definitivamente.

Sasuke se daba cuenta de que el rubio andaba distraído. Aunque se esforzaba por prestarle atención, sus pensamientos debían estar en caminos no muy agradables, a juzgar por el toque de angustia que no lograban ocultar sus facciones. Mientras abría la boca para recibir la comida, su mirada se desvió a los brazos de Naruto, llenos de cardenales y cicatrices que no se habían podido curar, a pesar de la extraña habilidad del dobe para recuperarse de sus heridas. Sintió una punzada de rabia al pensar el daño que le habrían hecho, una ira intensa entremezclada con las ganas de protegerlo para que nadie pudiese volver a herirle. Tal vez cuando se recuperase podría convencer a la Hokage de que le permitiera estar en el mismo grupo que Naruto. Así quizás pudiera compensar un poco todo lo que había hecho por él. Sintió el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas al ser consciente de lo que estaba considerado, al darse cuenta de que todos sus pensamientos discurrían inevitablemente hacia un mismo lugar: Naruto. El rubio continuaba dándole la cena un tanto ausente, alternando una cucharada para él y otra para si mismo, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a compartirlo todo. Y aquel sentimiento de unión entre ellos le daba una paz que no sabía explicar, pero que le hacía sentir bien.

Tras recoger los platos, Naruto continuó explicándole cosas sin importancia hasta que fue bastante tarde para que no protestara cuando decidió ponerlo a dormir. Estiró el futon de Sasuke en el suelo y colocó otro a su lado, tal y como le dijo el moreno que habían hecho los otros miembros del equipo. Ignorando las protestas del Uchiha, le metió en la cama y le arropó con las sábanas.

-Esto es bochornoso- se quejó Sasuke, que se sentía avergonzado de tener que depender tanto de alguien.

-No seas quejica, teme- replicó Naruto, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de burla-. Buenas noches- se detuvo de pronto a medio camino de lo que estaba haciendo, asustado. Se había inclinado ligeramente sobre Sasuke y había estado a punto de darle un beso en un acto reflejo. Su compañero le miraba con curiosidad, así que recolocó torpemente la almohada y se giró de espaldas-. Si necesitas algo, llámame- anunció, y se metió en la cama sin querer volver a mirarle. Era tan fácil olvidarse de todo y dejarse arrastrar por la atracción que sentía por Sasuke…

El Uchiha sentía su corazón bombeando como loco en el pecho. Se había disparado sin control en el momento en que Naruto se le había acercado tanto y no parecía dispuesto calmarse. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, su respiración que parecía querer agitarse de un momento a otro. Aquello le hizo acordarse de una escena que paseaba a ratos por su mente: unas manos revoltosas que se colaban bajo su ropa y exploraban con cuidado su cuerpo, una lengua que jugaba traviesamente con su ombligo, y un nombre que se le escapaba en un ronco gemido de entre sus labios. Pero por más que se esforzaba no podía ponerle nombre ni rostro a aquella persona de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si se trataba de un recuerdo o era simplemente alguna fantasía. Intentó ordenar todo lo que le habían ido contando sobre su vida, buscando algún indicio sobre una posible pareja, algún comentario que le hiciera pensar que había tenido alguien especial a su lado. Y no tardó en caer rendido en brazos del sueño.

Naruto sólo se atrevió a moverse cuando la respiración de Sasuke se volvió lenta y calmada. Se sentó en el futon y contempló detenidamente al moreno. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera sosegada, sus facciones estaban relajadas y despreocupadas. Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia él y la boca entreabierta. Naruto acercó una mano temblorosa hacia su rostro, para posar la punta de los dedos sobre los labios. Resiguió con cuidado aquella boca que tantas veces había besado, se había perdido tantas veces en su sabor que podía recordarlo con total nitidez. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir un sollozo al pensar en todas las veces que aquellos labios habían susurrado su nombre envuelto en lujuria, que tantas veces habían recorrido los más íntimos rincones de su cuerpo. Se abrazó con fuerza a sus propias rodillas, luchando contra el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse. Aquella noche iba a ser una tortura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta sacaron a Naruto del letargo en que se había sumido tras varias horas de luchar contra los recuerdos, contra la tentación de acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke y olvidar todo lo demás. Bajó corriendo las escaleras para poder abrir al desesperado visitante.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó Tsunade alegremente, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar se introdujo en la casa y se encaminó a la cocina- ¿Cómo está Sasuke?- preguntó en cuanto Naruto llegó junto a ella.

-Durmiendo- respondió Naruto con voz de recién despertado.

-¿Y que hace durmiendo?- se sorprendió la Hokage.

-Son las siete de la mañana y la gente normal que no tiene nada que hacer duerme a esas horas- se enfurruñó el rubio, al darse cuenta de que le había despertado para nada-. A no ser que sean viejos y empiecen a chochear, ya sabes que dicen, la gente mayor suele padecer insomnio…

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Naruto?- preguntó con tono amenazador.

-No, por supuesto que no- mintió con convicción. Le tenía aprecio a su vida-. ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Tsunade-baa-chan?- se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Ah, quería traerte las medicinas que se ha de tomar Sasuke y darte una lista de las cosas que hay que hacer antes de que Shizune me asalte con el trabajo del día y no me deje respirar. La verdad es que también pensaba hacer enfadar un poco a Sasuke, pero si está dormido…- se tomó unos segundos mientras decidía si le despertaba o no, pero finalmente se impuso su opinión como médica y decidió que aún necesitaba reposo- Dile que le vendré a ver esta noche- canturreó feliz.

-Seguro que estará encantado- murmuró Naruto con marcado escepticismo.

Miró la lista que le había dado Tsunade, donde estaban puestas las horas a las que debía tomar los medicamentos y algunas cosas que debía hacer. No le hizo mucha gracia ver que le tocaba bañarle, pero había otra que era más preocupante todavía.

-¿Usar a Sasuke de diana?- leyó en voz alta con incredulidad. Miró a la Hokage como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Sí, quiero que le lances kunais y shurikens- respondió la rubia.

La boca de Naruto se abrió con exageración. Definitivamente, se había trastocado.

-Es para que se mueva un poco. No puede moverse voluntariamente, pero sí reacciona por instinto. Si un arma le va a golpear, sus reflejos de ninja harán que se aparte de la trayectoria- explicó.

-¿Y no puedes tirarle una pelota o algo que no sea mortal de necesidad?- le gritó. Esa se lo pasaba tan bien haciéndole rabiar que estaba buscando una excusa para poder ingresarlo de nuevo, ya la había pillado.

-¿Te piensas que Sasuke es un perro?- se ofendió la sannin.

-¿¡Te piensas que es una diana?!- replicó el chico. Realmente a la Hokage le empezaba a afectar la edad, estaba claro que el jutsu para mantener su juventud no podía nada contra la demencia senil.

-Bueno, hazlo como quieras pero que empiece a moverse. Cuanto más tarde, más le costara recuperarse- gruñó, y sin más se despidió alegando que tenía mucho trabajo.

Naruto se apoyó en el marco de la cocina y suspiró. No podía quejarse, exceptuando lo poco que había dormido, la cosa había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Sasuke no le había asaltado con preguntas que exigieran mentirle y no parecía molesto por estar a su cargo. Miró en la nevera y preparó algo saludable para desayunar, seguro de que Sasuke protestaría si le volvía a dar ramen. Lo dejó todo listo para cuando bajara con el Uchiha y subió las escaleras de nuevo con aquel contradictorio nudo de sensaciones desbordándosele en el pecho.

-¿Estás despierto?- se sorprendió al entrar en la habitación.

-Tendría que ser sordo para no haberme despertado- repuso Sasuke con su habitual tono, entre prepotente y aburrido.

Naruto retorció las manos tras la espalda, nervioso.

-Bueno, vamos a la bañera- dijo el rubio, intentado sonar lo más natural posible.

-¿A la bañera?- repitió Sasuke. Hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondió, así que tuvo que limitarse a apretar los dientes con rabia y esperar a que Naruto le ayudase a ponerse en pie.

-Sí, Tsunade-baa-chan me ha dicho que te quiere encontrar bien limpito cuando venga a verte… A saber como habrás sobornado a la vieja para que te deje volver a la aldea- intentó bromear, pero hasta para él mismo el intento sonó demasiado forzado.

-A la bañera… ¿contigo?- repitió Sasuke.

Naruto estaba tan preocupado por como iba a lograr comportarse con naturalidad, como se iba a controlar ante ese cuerpo que tanto le tentaba, que no se dio cuenta de la nota de nerviosismo que teñía la pregunta del moreno.

-Sí- respondió en un susurro lastimero, mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hasta el baño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** Pues no, aun no se ha acabado el día... si Naruto pensaba que iba a poder escaquearse tan fácilmente es que aún no me conoce A ver si puedo enredar un poquito más la cosa...

Pequeño detalle sin importancia: he puesto "a pesar de la extraña habilidad del dobe para recuperarse de sus heridas" y no "a pesar del chackra de Kyuubi" porque por aquel entonces Sasuke no sabía que Naruto tenía sellado al demonio de nueve colas.

**Respuestas a los revis:**

**Aryblack: **Me alegro que te lo parezca, intentaré que se ponga más interesante aún, a ver si lo consigo. A mí me parece haber leído que no estaba permitido poner capis que fueran respuestas de reviews, pensaba que como parte del capi no pasaba nada, igual no me enteré muy bien. Igual ha sido confusión al ver que todo el mundo lo hacía. Gracias por el aviso. Un beso!

**BlutrisseSphinx666:** Vaya, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, jeje. No te preocupes, que yo puedo ser a veces un poco retorcida con los niños, pero en el fondo soy una blanda, siempre me gusta que termine todo bien. Vaya¿los has leído todos? Espero no haberte cansado mucho con mis desvaríos. Bueno, me alegro que ahora sí hayas encontrado un momentito para dejarme un comentario, me ha alegrado mucho, pero no te preocupes, yo soy la primera que no tiene tiempo para nada, así que te entiendo . Bueno, no puedo contestarte quien es la pareja de Sakura porque pierde parte de la gracia, no? Pobrecita, vale que en la primera temporada es un poco inútil, pero en la segunda, a partir de shippuden, cambia, así que como aquí son mayorcitos me quedé con la Sakura simpática Un besazo y no te preocupes, no me aburriste para nada.

**Coptesita:** Sí, yo lo voy siguiendo, aunque a veces tarde un poquito. Mmm… me gustaría saber de quien sospechas, jeje, soy una curiosa. Es que me apetecía poner un poquito de ella también, pero claro, no iba a ser con Sasuke porque entonces se quedaba solterona XD Por ahora os he dejado la primera parte de ese encuentro cara a cara… a ver que pasa en ese baño!

**Hitomimiri:** Hola Hitomi! Pues ya ves que el encuentro ente este par aun no ha terminado, y encima está en una parte en la que pueden saltar chispas! Claro, a mí no me importa para nada agregarte, a ver si coincidimos un ratito y podemos hablar Si quieres me dejas tu mail y yo te agrego encantada! Espero que ya no vayas tan estresada. Besitos!!

**Kirimi.Tsuki:** Pues no, Sasuke no se imagina nada, parece que vive en la inopia XD Pero ya se irá dando cuanta poco a poco, y si no, nos encargaremos nosotras de espabilarle. Jajaja, es que Kakashi a veces parece el típico adulto-niño que disfruta haciendo rabiar a la gente, y creo que le pega bastante Siento que este capi haya tardado tanto, intentaré demorar menos con el siete. Besos!!

**Kmiloncia:** Me alegro que te imagines el dibujo A ver si secuestro a Sai y le obligo a que me haga uno para mí también. Bueno, no es culpa mía poner a Kakashi como un pervertido, es por los libros que lee… siempre leyendo libros de Jiraiya, algo de pervertido ha de tener XD que son libros no eróticos no aptos para menores. Y si encima puede fastidiar a alguno de sus alumnos, encantado, porque anda que no se lo pasa bien atándoles a los árboles y tocándoles la moral. Yf, siento el retraso en la actualización, el siguiente no tardará tanto. Un beso!!

**Lunaleen:** es que yo creo que Sakura en la segunda temporada a madurado, así que quería darle el paso de empezar de nuevo con Sasuke, que seguro que pueden ser buenos amigos. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Un beso!!

**MegumiMinami310:** Ains, yo también me imagino el dibujo y me quedo tonta. Vamos a tener que acorralar a Sai en una pared y obligarle a que nos haga un montón de dibujos SasuNarutescos Hay que aprovechar la vena artística del chico. Besitos!

**MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao Elric:** Bueno, pues si te dejé en ascuas, con este final igual me quieres asesinar por cortar ahí XD pero traeré el siete pronto Sí, Sasuke se ve más tierno y blandito, pero es que el pobre se debe encontrar perdido y vulnerable, hay muchas cosas que no entiende… creo que es lo normal en su situación. A ver si poco a poco se va arreglando la cosa!! Muchos besitos!!

**Neko Rheeid:** Es que Sai es mucho Sai XD A mí me parece un encanto, aunque un poco imprevisible e incoherente todo él, pero que le vamos a hacer, así es más mono. Jajaja, ya veo que los tienes a todos martirizados, pobre críos. Pero cada uno tiene sus cosas buenas, si sabes mirar más allá de lo que muestran en el exterior y entiendes porque cada uno se comporta como se comporta. Han tenido vidas muy duras. Bueno, Sakura no tanto, pero las niñas a ciertas edades tenemos un pavo que déjanos correr XD. Vale, dejo de rallarte. Gracias por leer y por mandarme ánimos con tus comentarios Un beso!!

**Sakuramar:** Pues sí, la relación entre ellos puede ser muy extraña, pero por el momento parece que no ha ido tan mal… a ver en el baño que tal les va, yo creo que pueden terminar de arreglarse o fastidiarla del todo. Besos!!

**Yuuko Uchiha:** Lo leíste seguido? Espero que no haya sido muy pesado. Pues parece que la idea de Sai puede ir por ese camino, pero no sé, habrá que esperar porque este chico es del todo imprevisible. Intentaré no demorar tanto en la siguiente actualización


	7. Y caer en la tentación

**Notas de Mayumi**: Esta vez me he portado bien y no he tardado tanto os dejo con la segunda parte de este encuentro, a ver si saltan o no saltan chispas. Espero que hayáis parado una buena navidad y una buena entrada de año. Besos!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Y caer en la tentación**

Sasuke observaba con atención como Naruto controlaba la temperatura del agua que iba llenando la bañera. Ni la irritación que le producía Tsunade disfrutando al burlarse de él, ni el miedo que le había dado pensar que se quedaba a solas con Sakura, podían compararse a los nervios que le provocaba la idea de que Naruto fuese quien se hiciera cargo de su baño. Podía notar las palmas de las manos húmedas por el sudor, el estremecimiento que amenazaba con hacerse visible en cualquier momento, la incomprensible expectación que recorría cada poro de su piel. Cerró los ojos, intentando adaptarse a las reacciones de su cuerpo de adulto, intentando controlarlas mínimamente. Estaba claro que le seguía atrayendo Naruto, aunque sólo fuese por el recuerdo de lo que sentía por él hacía nueve años, y aquel cuerpo que aún le costaba identificar como propio parecía dispuesto a proclamarlo a la mínima oportunidad.

Naruto cerró el grifo del agua y se acercó a su amigo. Tomó el borde de la camiseta, tragó saliva en un intento de serenarse, y la alzó lentamente. El moreno se tensó visiblemente al notar la caricia de la ropa deslizándose sobre su piel. Sus brazos se levantaron en un gesto instintivo, permitiendo que Naruto le quitase la prenda con facilidad.

-Primero nos enjabonaremos y luego nos meteremos en el agua- le informó el rubio.

-No tengo cinco años, usuratonkachi, sé como se toma un baño- respondió Sasuke con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Quizás el enfado calmase sus revolucionadas sensaciones.

-Gomen- se disculpó, desviando la mirada.

Naruto se había ganado el reproche con razón, cualquiera que le hubiese escuchado pensaría que no conocía a Sasuke, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía lo que hacía. Llevó las manos a los botones de los pantalones del Uchiha, intentando que no temblaran durante el proceso. Tenía la extraña sensación de hacerlo todo a cámara lenta, pero le dolía tanto cada uno de aquellos gestos… Los había hecho tantas veces jugando a provocar a Sasuke, buscando excitarle, intentando calentarle tanto como lograba hacerlo él… Realizando cada movimiento con una calma exagerada, buscando ver como el Uchiha acababa por perder la paciencia y se deshacía de la ropa de ambos él mismo, para luego perderse con lujuria en su cuerpo, para hacerle suyo con el deseo claramente reflejado en los ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que le volvían loco. Se le hacía muy duro pensar que no quedaba nada de aquellos momentos íntimos entre los dos. Apretó los párpados para retener las lágrimas, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el delatador sollozo que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta, y acabó de desvestir a Sasuke. Volteó al moreno antes de deshacerse con rapidez de su propia ropa y empujarlo suavemente hasta colocarlo bajo el grifo de la ducha. Intentaba buscar un tema de conversación para que el momento no le resultara tan tenso, pero no podía procesar con claridad y las palabras se iban de su mente tan pronto como llegaban. Con un suspiro, abrió el agua, cogió la esponja y el gel, y empezó a enjabonar al Uchiha.

Sasuke fue consciente que aquello acabaría muy mal en cuanto notó las manos de Naruto sobre su piel por primera vez. Una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido el cuerpo mientras le quitaba la ropa, y continuaba erizándole la piel ahora que la esponja se desplazaba en cuidadosos círculos sobre su espalda. El rubio se había colocado tras él, tan cerca que podía notar el calor que desprendía su bronceado cuerpo, tan próximo que el cálido aliento de Naruto chocaba en su nuca a medida que sus manos empezaban a desplazarse por su pecho y la respiración se le aceleraba. La esponja descendió suavemente a su vientre, hasta la parte situada debajo del ombligo. Las manos de kitsune temblaron sobre su piel, su cuerpo acortó distancias, pegándose contra el suyo. Sasuke se tensó al sentir a Naruto prácticamente abrazándole por la espalda, recostando la cabeza contra su hombro, aumentando la presión de la esponja en su vientre. El estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo del Uchiha pareció concentrarse en su entrepierna, despertando su miembro con un agradable hormigueo. Miró con aprehensión la creciente erección, seguro de que el rubio también la había notado a pesar de encontrarse tras él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sasuke con voz ahogada. No creía que excitarse en presencia de su mejor amigo fuese la reacción más común entre la gente.

-No te preocupes, un calentón lo tiene cualquiera- trató de quitarle importancia Naruto, sintiéndose de nuevo culpable. Conocía a la perfección como reaccionaba el cuerpo de Sasuke a cada una de las caricias, y lo había provocado inconscientemente- Además, creo que ha sido culpa mía- añadió en un susurro.

Naruto sentía el corazón palpitando con violencia en su pecho, la piel tan electrizada que creía que se iba a poner a temblar de un momento a otro. El vapor elevándose en insinuantes nubes, el calor casi asfixiante del baño que le obligaba a respirar agitadamente, la piel de Sasuke, nívea, húmeda y perfecta, tan reactiva como la suya propia… Todo en el ambiente parecía burlarse de su vano intento de resistirse al Uchiha, todo parecía querer tentarle. El rubio a penas fue consciente de en que momento la esponja se cayó de sus manos temblorosas, en que momento fueron sus ansiosos dedos los que habían pasado a tantear la sedosa piel, descendiendo tortuosamente hasta la ingle, palpando a tientas en busca del sensibilizado miembro. Notó su dureza, la clara excitación que le había provocado con tan solo unos insinuantes roces.

La contracción de placer que sintió Sasuke cuando las cálidas manos de Naruto envolvieron delicadamente su erección fue tan grande que todo su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente. Seguía de pie, pero notaba todo el peso de su cuerpo recostado contra el kitsune, que le tocaba de un modo de lo más sugerente.

-Naruto…- logró con esfuerzo controlar el jadeo de su voz- No tienes porque hacer esto…

El kitsune cortó su protesta tapándole la boca con la mano que tenía libre, mientras la otra se cernía entrono al miembro de Sasuke y empezaba a subir y bajar por él.

-Quiero hacerlo- confesó un poco avergonzado-. Ya te he dicho que es culpa mía.

El calor se extendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, el hormigueo de placer fue tan fuerte que borró cualquier nuevo intento de protesta. La mano del rubio aumentó su cadencia, masturbándole de manera experta. Y entonces un ronco gemido se escapó de la garganta del moreno, ahogado por la mano que el kitsune mantenía presionada contra sus labios.

Aquel sonido ronco, sensual, intentando ser reprimido sin lograrlo, hizo que Naruto se acordara irremediablemente de las veces que habían hecho aquello mismo tratando de disfrutar en silencio, pretendiendo ocultarse de Orochimaru o cualquiera de sus sirvientes. Fue demasiado para la voluntad de Naruto. Cerró de un ansioso manotazo el agua y se colocó de un rápido movimiento ante Sasuke. Quería ver una vez más aquellas pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria, quería volver a tenerle impacientándose por él, necesitaba saber que aun le deseaba. Sus manos se deslizaron traviesas por aquel cuerpo perfecto, su mirada buscó impaciente la del moreno.

Y lo supo en el mismo momento en que se perdió en la infinita profundidad de sus ojos azabache: resistirse era imposible. Sasuke era fuego, y él quería arder en sus llamas. No importaba cuanto doliera o cuanto tuviese que sufrir, nunca podría escapar del embrujo de aquellas orbes negras cual noche sin estrellas, siempre volvería a él, una y otra vez.

Naruto gimió de impaciencia. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y apretó para sentarlo en el suelo, colocándose sobre él. El tacto del moreno le quemaba, pero era un fuego demasiado tentador como para soñar si quiera escapar de él. Volvió a prestar atención al palpitante miembro de Sasuke, deslizando su mano en movimientos deliciosamente lentos.

-Esto… ¿está bien?- preguntó el Uchiha. No quería que Naruto se sintiera obligado a hacer aquello, aunque el rubio le estaba proporcionando un placer tan intenso que se le hacía muy difícil oponer resistencia.

Naruto le besó con fogosidad, haciéndose con sus labios, acallando cualquier intento de protesta. Había dejado su vergüenza perdida en algún rincón junto a su cordura, y no quería pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Necesitaba tanto sentir a Sasuke que todo lo demás le daba igual. Había echado tanto de menos aquella voz enronquecida por la excitación, aquellos gemidos entrecortados de deseo, que no podía pensar en nada más. Introdujo su lengua con ímpetu dentro de la boca de Sasuke, explorando cada milímetro de aquella húmeda cavidad, buscando a su confusa compañera, volviéndose a intoxicar en el embriagador sabor de Sasuke, rememorando las sensaciones que tan vívidas había conservado.

El Uchiha correspondió gustoso al beso, sin darle un segundo de respiro a la revoltosa lengua que danzaba en su boca. Le era muy fácil seguirle el ritmo a Naruto, era como si su cuerpo entero estuviese preparado para reaccionar ante él, para vibrar con cada una de sus caricias, para marcarle y dejar claro que el kitsune le pertenecía.

La excitación de Naruto crecía por momentos. Dirigió su mano libre a su propia entrada y se penetró a él mismo con dos dedos, con tanta impaciencia que mordió a Sasuke, dolorido por su propia brusquedad. Movió sus dedos con ansiedad, dilatándose al mismo tiempo que masturbaba a Sasuke. Sin duda había perdido el juicio en algún momento, pero no tenía ninguna importancia. Gemía con desesperación en la boca del moreno, sin preocuparle lo que le estaba costando respirar, ni el violento bombeo de su corazón, que parecía dispuesto a saltar del pecho de la velocidad que llevaba. Y tan rápido como había empezado todo aquel descontrol, lo detuvo. Naruto tomó las mejillas del Uchiha entre sus manos temblorosas y le miró a los ojos. Podía percibir claramente la ansiedad de Sasuke por hacerse de nuevo con su boca, las ganas que tenía de él. Quiso decirle que le quería, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

Sasuke aguardaba expectante. Aunque quisiera estrechar al kitsune entre sus brazos, aunque quisiera demostrarle con actos un cariño que con palabras no era capaz de expresar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No quería que pensara que aquello le resultaba indiferente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba cuando Naruto tomó su erección y la posicionó sobre su entrada. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, penetrándose lentamente.

-Na… ru… to- jadeó, sintiendo un placer como nunca antes. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran tan nuevas, tan deliciosas y embriagantes que casi se sentía mareado.

Al kitsune casi se le escaparon las lágrimas al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con aquella entonación lasciva, con aquel deseo contenido. El cuerpo de Sasuke no le había olvidado, el moreno parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo una vez más. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acostumbraba a aquella potente intrusión en su cuerpo. Durante un segundo, se permitió imaginar que todo podía salir bien.

Sasuke no perdía detalle de cada una de las reacciones de su amigo. Nunca le había visto tan hermoso, húmedo y excitado, los ojos nublados por una sensación de satisfacción, de algo que anhelaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Rompió la distancia entre ambos, para besarle con tanta ternura que se sorprendió a si mismo. Aquella danza sinuosa entre sus lenguas no tardó en ganar intensidad, volviéndose cada vez más ávida y ansiosa. Las caderas de Naruto empezaron a moverse, acompañando al beso en aquellos movimientos casi salvajes. Sasuke deslizo su boca por el cuello del rubio, necesitando impregnarse del sabor de aquella piel tan deliciosa y adictiva. Ladeó la cabeza hasta llegar cerca de la clavícula y mordisqueó con suavidad.

-¡Ah!

El gemido se le había escapado a Naruto con tanta fuerza que al acto se llevo una mano a la boca, avergonzado. Nunca antes había dejado brotar un sonido tan sensual. Sasuke había descendido de forma lenta pero directa por su piel, buscando morder un punto situado entre la clavícula y el cuello que le volvía loco. De manera instintiva, parecía recordar sus puntos débiles.

-No te guardes esos sonidos- ronroneó Sasuke de manera seductora en su oreja-, los quiero todos para mí.

Las manos de Naruto cayeron a sus costados, sin fuerzas para negarse a la petición. Tuvo la certeza de que si se pudiese mover, el moreno lo tumbaría sobre el suelo y se movería de manera lenta y tortuosa en su interior hasta hacerle suplicar por más. Supo que jugaría con él hasta hacerlo estallar, anteponiendo el placer de Naruto al suyo propio. Aunque su cuerpo no le permitiese moverse, sus oscuras pupilas, dilatadas de deseo, eran capaces de transmitirle todo lo que su cuerpo no podía. Se comportaba de manera instintiva como si fuera el Sasuke de siempre.

Una vez más, la impaciencia y el desenfreno se adueñaron de los actos de Naruto. Balanceó sus caderas en un vaivén hipnótico, dejando que los gemidos que brotaban de su garganta se intensificaran y se entremezclaran con los roncos y suaves jadeos que le proporcionaba Sasuke al oído. Una contracción de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que se movía, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran de manera inconsciente en la espalda del Uchiha, renovando antiguas marcas que casi habían desaparecido. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, logrando llegar a aquel punto que le extasiaba de placer. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del moreno, demasiado desbordado por todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto había extrañado.

Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo entero ardía, como la excitación y el placer llegaban a su punto límite. Buscó los labios de Naruto, quien gimió en su boca al notar el húmedo contacto y empezó a contraer su interior de manera rítmica y asfixiante. Sintió el tibio líquido de Naruto vertiéndose sobre su vientre segundos antes de seguir al kitsune en el orgasmo, tan intenso que le hizo perder un poco la noción de donde se encontraba. Inspiraba jadeante, como si el respirar hubiese dejado de ser un acto automático, mientras pequeñas descargas de placer continuaban aún estremeciendo su cuerpo tras el apasionado momento. Volvió a ser plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando un brazo de Naruto se enroscó en su cuello, mientras la otra mano palpaba su brazo hasta dar con sus dedos y entrelazarse fuertemente con ellos. Su mano se cerró en un acto reflejo, aferrándose a la de Naruto. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentía tan en paz que no le importaría quedarse así para siempre.

Naruto dejó escapar largamente el aire. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Se apretó más contra Sasuke y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este. Sentía sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo, recuperándose tras la intensidad del momento en una armonía absoluta. Cerró los ojos un poco asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el moreno continuaba entre sus brazos, relajado, sin mostrar el menor intento de alejarle. Empezó a notar un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que era el momento de contárselo todo a Sasuke. Sabía que sólo eran unas pocas palabras, pero aquel miedo irracional continuaba presente en su pecho, asfixiándole, paralizándole todos los músculos de la garganta de manera que no era capaz de emitir un simple sonido coherente. ¿Y si el moreno no quería nada más? Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien le había provocado. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él?

Conforme transcurrían los minutos, Sasuke empezaba a notar la incomodidad de aquel denso silencio. Naruto continuaba escondido contra su hombro, tenso y sin atreverse a mirarle. ¿Había hecho algo mal? No sabía que debía decir en una situación como esta. Empezó a ponerse nervioso conforme transcurría el tiempo y el abrazo de Naruto se iba debilitando lentamente. ¿Acaso se había sentido obligado? Tenía que decir algo antes de que el silencio les aplastara a los dos, algo que quitara importancia a lo que había sucedido y le hiciera entender a Naruto que por él todo estaba bien.

-No era tu primera vez, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sasuke. Supuso que los amigos hablarían de esas cosas. Consiguió a duras penas ocultar la decepción que aquello le producía, pero no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada después de la manera en que le había abandonado. Ni si quiera había algo entre ellos dos, Naruto parecía demasiado incómodo para pensar en que aquello pudiera volver a repetirse. El rubio negó con la cabeza para confirmar su afirmación, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara- Yo no… no se si yo, antes…- no fue capaz de acabar la frase. Le parecía de lo más preocupante no saber si ya había perdido la virginidad y, peor aun, le avergonzaba sentirse inexperto ante un evidentemente experimentado Naruto.

La sangre de Naruto se heló en las venas al ser consciente de lo que aquello había representado para el Uchiha. Dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Lo siento Sasuke…- se disculpó- No me he dado cuenta que para ti era como tu primera vez… tú… Esto debería haber sido algo especial- se hundió más en la curvatura de su hombro. Todo lo hacía mal, sólo lograba causar más confusión y dolor a Sasuke- Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho.

El moreno sonrió amargamente. Para él había sido especial porque había sido con Naruto, pero parecía que para el rubio simplemente había sido sexo sin más.

-No te preocupes- susurró sin emoción- Un calentón lo tiene cualquiera- repitió las propias palabras del rubio, que le sonaron extrañamente dolorosas y contundentes. Su orgullo no le permitía decirle lo mucho que había significado para él, no si para Naruto sólo había sido una manera de calmar su excitación.

Otra vez se produjo un tenso momento de inactividad, antes de que el kitsune reaccionara con la mayor dignidad posible. Tiró de la mano de Sasuke para ponerlo en pie con él, le enjuagó el cuerpo y el cabello y lo tomó en brazos, ignorando sus protestas, para meterlo en la bañera. Se las ingenió para componer una sonrisa.

-Relájate aquí un rato, seguro que te sientes cansado- ofreció Naruto- Yo voy a preparar el desayuno- mintió. No podía enfrentar una vez más a Sasuke, no después de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Podrías… quedarte conmigo- sugirió el Uchiha, con una entonación tan dubitativa que a penas reconoció como propia. Tenía la esperanza de que el kitsune se quedara junto a él, que le abrazase como él no podía hacer, que le diera algún indicio de que aquello había sido algo más que un simple polvo de necesidad.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- susurró Naruto, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y empezaba a vestirse. Quedarse junto a Sasuke sólo significaba debilitar más sus escasas defensas. Ya había hecho bastante daño al moreno robándole por un capricho "su primera vez", no quería estar a su lado si aquello sólo lograba confundirle más. A él no le importaba sufrir, pero Sasuke se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Naruto salió del cuarto de baño sin volver a mirar atrás, dejando al moreno con una desagradable y dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Bajó trotando las escaleras y se encerró en la cocina, como si allí pudiera deshacerse del recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se apoyó pesadamente en la pared. No había actuado nada bien, lo justo era, ya que Sasuke no recordaba nada y no era más que un niño de doce años, que se enamorase de alguien y compartiese con esa persona aquel momento especial. Él lo había vivido de esa manera y era uno de los recuerdos que con más cariño guardaba.

-Sasuke…- susurró tristemente, recordando como el Uchiha se había encargado de que, aquella vez, todo resultara perfecto.

Se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared unas cuantas veces, antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo y abrazarse a sus rodillas. Rompió a llorar silenciosamente. Perdió la noción del tiempo que había pasado así, aunque no creía que hubiera sido mucho. Hizo el intento de ponerse en pie.

-¡Joder Sai!- gritó Naruto- Uno de estos días me matas- protestó. Se llevó una mano al corazón, como si necesitara asegurarse de que continuaba allí después de tan tremendo susto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno se puso en cuclillas ante él y alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

-Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien antes de ir a entrenar. Le di mi palabra a Sasuke de que cuidaría de ti, pero no lo estoy haciendo nada bien- exclamó, con un tono alegre y una sonrisa que no cuadraban para nada con la preocupación que pretendían reflejar sus palabras.

-Lo siento yo… no puedo estar bien- se excusó Naruto con cara de culpabilidad- Soy una persona horrible…

-¿Sasuke se ha enfadado contigo?- inquirió el anbu, preocupado por la tristeza que reflejaba su compañero.

-No.

-¿Está muy frío?- volvió a tantear.

-No- respondió el rubio con la misma escasez de palabras. Saltaba a la vista que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, pero Sai no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

-¿Te has puesto a llorar delante de él y se ha dado cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que tienes entre piernas, eres una nenaza?

-¡No!- se enfurruñó Naruto, inflando graciosamente los mofletes- Además, los chicos también lloran.

Sai se encogió de hombros. No acertaba nunca con las sonrisas, así que era evidente que tampoco lo haría con las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- quiso saber el moreno.

-Tú no lo entenderías…- murmuró Naruto.

Sai se sentó en el suelo, ya que dado el poco interés que mostraba su amigo en comunicarse, la cosa podía ir para largo.

-Puedo pasarme la mañana hipotetizando, o puedes ahorrarnos la pérdida de tiempo y contármelo- ofreció con pragmatismo.

-Me he acostado con él- confesó Naruto, y en un acto reflejo se abrazó a Sai y empezó a sollozar.

-Y se ha enfadado- dedujo el moreno. Era muy probable que Sasuke no supiera que era gay cuando se fue de la aldea, así que tal vez se encontrara confuso y susceptible. Lo había leído en un libro, que a la gente le costaba aceptar esas cosas.

-No se ha enfadado- volvió a corregir Naruto con paciencia.

-¿Te acusa de violador?

-Por supuesto que no- se ofendió el rubio. Bastante traumatizado se sentía como para tener que cargar con que la cosa hubiera sido forzada.

-¿Te ha rechazado?

-No.

-¿Has estado tan penoso que se ha reído de ti?- indagó.

Naruto perdió los nervios y le asestó un topetazo en la cabeza. Con Sai al lado no podía uno ni deprimirse tranquilamente. En lo de comprender a los demás, el anbu daba un paso para adelante y cuatro para atrás.

-Le ha gustado- replicó con cierto orgullo herido.

-Pues tienes razón, no lo entiendo- se rindió Sai. Se había acostado con Sasuke y a él no le parecía mal. Por más que lo intentara, no veía donde estaba el problema.

-Es que yo… me he aprovechado de la situación, le he utilizado para satisfacer mis instintos, me he dejado llevar por el deseo irracional que provoca en mí- se acusó el rubio a si mismo. El anbu continuaba mirándole con cara de no comprender nada- Era como si fuera su primera vez… se supone que debía ser algo especial, no un simple calentón- intentó hacerle comprender. Le explicó de manera un tanto confusa las ideas que le atormentaban.

Sai chasqueó la lengua. Por más vueltas que le diese, siempre acababa llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que Sasuke supiese toda la verdad.

-Tienes que hablar con él- susurró, revolviendo los cabellos dorados en un gesto cariñoso- Si le cuentas todo, comprenderá que no ha sido un capricho momentáneo.

-No puedo- sollozó.

-Está bien, entonces lo haré yo por ti- aún no había acabado la frase que ya se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. La mano de Naruto le detuvo antes de llegar al final del pasillo.

-Me prometiste que no dirías nada- dijo con voz suplicante, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

-Así sólo te estás haciendo más daño, Naruto- suspiró Sai con resignación. No sabía ya que hacer con él para que volviera a ser el de antes.

-No me importa, me lo merezco. Si yo no fuera tan impulsivo nada de esto estaría pasando- replicó el kitsune, sosteniendo todavía la mano del moreno con fuerza.

-No es culpa tuya- le repitió una vez más. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho esas mismas palabras, pero parecía como si no pudiesen penetrar hasta la dura cabezota de su amigo.

Naruto negó testarudamente.

-Todo esto es culpa mía, su estado es culpa mía- insistió, antes de suspirar-. Vete a entrenar o llegarás tarde. Ya estoy bien, Sai- le instó, forzando una sonrisa.

-Mentiroso- le acusó el moreno, con una expresión sonriente que era una réplica perfecta de la que él mismo lucía. Se despidió del rubio con un gesto y salió por la ventana.

Naruto suspiró. Sai le había dado un pequeño respiro, lo cierto es que por mucho que fingiera molestarse, sus asociaciones absurdas siempre lograban hacerle sentir un poquito mejor. Sin él a su lado, se habría vuelto loco. Se armó de valor y volvió al cuarto de baño: no podía dejar a Sasuke en remojo eternamente.

**Notas finales:**

Silencio aplastante

Eh... ¿Por qué ese momento de tensión? ... Pero si ha habido lemon!! Vale, igual no es lo que esperabais… mejor cambiamos de tema.

Yo quería ponerle a Sasuke un cartelito de "Estoy indefenso y cualquiera puede aprovecharse de mí", pero Naruto no me ha dejado...

Sai, pues ya veis que sigue como siempre, sin dar ni una el pobre... pero al menos se ha unido a la causa SasuNaru!

Seguiré intentando desenredar todo este lío Besos!!


	8. Recuerdos perdidos

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Naruto subió lentamente las escaleras y se detuvo ante la puerta del baño, llevándose una mano al pecho. Le dolía enormemente, como si al acostarse con Sasuke se hubiera desgarrado algo en su interior. No importaba que el moreno hubiese tratado de quitarle importancia, lo que había pasado no estaba bien y lo sabía. Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, asomando temeroso la cabeza, y lo primero que notó fue el denso vapor que envolvía el ambiente, dándole una sensación de molesta pesadez. Abrió la pequeña ventana para que entrase un poco de aire fresco y se acercó a la bañera, donde Sasuke se había quedado dormido, recostado contra el borde de la tina en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Sonrió tiernamente y le apartó con la mano los cabellos húmedos que se adherían a su rostro. Se sonrojó un poco cuando el Uchiha abrió los ojos, descubriendo aquella involuntaria muestra de cariño.

Sasuke intentó incorporarse al ver a Naruto sentado en el borde de la bañera, junto a él. Por un segundo se había olvidado de que el cuerpo no le respondía. Todos los momentos acabados de vivir junto al rubio volvieron con rapidez a su mente, recordándole su actual estado de confusión. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a su compañero que no sabía por cual empezar. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de querer saber las respuestas.

Naruto sacó al moreno de la bañera y le secó con cuidado, en un silencio incómodo que no sabía como romper. Le puso los boxers y la camiseta, y envolvió la cabellera azabache con la toalla, dejando que esta absorbiera el agua. En cierta medida le agradaba tener a Sasuke así de indefenso, siempre era tan independiente y altivo que nunca imaginó poder cuidar de él de esa manera. Por una vez, podía ser él quien se mostraba claramente más fuerte, quien podía, de algún modo, protegerle. Pero era un consuelo demasiado pobre para lo mucho que le dolía el haberlo perdido.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió al fin el Uchiha, rompiendo el desagradable mutismo en que se encontraban sumergidos.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Si le pedía permiso es que iba a ser una pregunta que no le iba a gustar, pero no podía negarse.

-Claro- respondió, fingiendo un tono alegre. Agradeció encontrarse de espaldas al moreno, porque de seguro que su expresión le delataba.

-Tú… ¿eres gay?- inquirió Sasuke.

La toalla se le cayó a Naruto de entre las manos, sorprendido ante lo directa que había sido la pregunta. El Uchiha no solía hablar mucho de cosas personales, ni propias ni ajenas. Aquello le daba una idea de lo absolutamente perdido que se encontraba. El corazón le dio otra traicionera y dolorosa punzada, instándolo a rodear al desvalido Sasuke con sus brazos y reconfortarlo. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

Naruto se detuvo a pensarlo un instante. No le atraían los hombres en general, pero se había enamorado locamente de Sasuke, y después de lo que acababa de pasar…

-Supongo que sí- respondió el rubio con voz ahogada, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. No tenía motivos para continuar situado tras Sasuke, pero no podía mirarle a la cara, seguro que sus emociones se reflejaban claramente en sus expresivos ojos azules.

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó entonces el Uchiha, sin hacer nada por ocultar su curiosidad.

Lo último que recordaba él del dobe era que se pasaba el día persiguiendo y atosigando a la pelirrosa, intentando que esta le prestase un mínimo de atención. Le vino a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con la chica, y una extraña sensación se acomodó en su pecho al pensar que podía ser Naruto la persona de la que se había enamorado. ¿Eso era miedo? Tal vez fuera egoísta, pero no quería que ellos dos… La respuesta del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sakura es preciosa- afirmó el rubio con orgullo-, pero nunca he estado realmente enamorado de ella…- aclaró, al parecer divertido ante la idea. Le había costado darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa era para él como la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero en cuanto lo comprendió, la idea de enamorarse de ella le pareció un poco ridícula.

-Pero cuando éramos pequeños, tú…- insistió el moreno.

-¿Y que querías que hiciese, Sasuke?- interrumpió Naruto- ¿Qué fuera por ahí gritando que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo?- se calló bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sin duda Sasuke sabía que siempre le había considerado su mejor amigo. Intentó añadir algo que le ayudase a salir de la situación- No era tan fuerte ni tan valiente, ya aguantaba suficientes desprecios como para añadir innecesariamente uno más a la lista- fue lo más coherente que fue capaz de decir, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un ahogado susurro.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el moreno.

-No importa Sasuke, todo eso es cosa del pasado- respondió tajante, viendo una vía de escape a su metedura de pata.

El Uchiha volvió a notar el mismo vacío, la misma sensación de malestar que cuando Naruto le había dicho que lo del baño no había sido más que algo pasajero y sin importancia. Aceptó aquellas palabras con un leve cabeceo, el kitsune no parecía cómodo con el tema y él no era capaz de confesar que él no estaba todo olvidado.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Sasuke, en un intento de dejar de pensar en Naruto.

Naruto cogió los pantalones de su amigo y lo sentó en la taza del váter para podérselos colocar. El Uchiha hizo una mueca inconsciente al recordar lo mucho que dependía de otros que al rubio no le pasó por alto.

-Tú… ¿Qué?- inquirió Naruto. Estaba tan absorto intentando parecer natural, intentando que no le aplastara el peso de lo que sentía por el moreno ahora que tenía que toquetear una vez más su cuerpo, que había perdido un poco el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Yo también soy gay?- aclaró Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza para clavar su profunda mirada en Naruto.

-No lo sé…- respondió el rubio con sencillez. Lo cierto es que no conocía demasiado la vida del Uchiha más allá de los últimos cuatro meses que había pasado encerrado en el laboratorio- No sé tanto de ti- se excusó.

-Sabes más que yo- replicó Sasuke con amargura, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto que pretendía controlar la rabia.

Naruto contuvo la respiración. De nuevo aquella insoportable sensación de culpa se instalaba con firmeza en cada una de sus células. No importaba lo que dijese Sai, él era responsable, y no sabía como compensar a Sasuke por ello. Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso…

Los dos chicos bajaron a desayunar. Ninguno de ellos volvió a sacar el tema. De hecho, pasaron más de una hora sin ser capaces de dirigirse una sola palabra. Estaban sentados en el sofá, con toda la distancia de este entre medio de ellos dos, fingiendo escuchar atentamente un programa de la televisión que a ninguno le interesaba.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, con el tic-tac del antiguo reloj de la pared recordándole lo lentos que transcurrían los minutos en aquella tensa situación. No le gustaba que el dobe le ignorase, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable ante su presencia.

-¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó el Uchiha, buscando una escapatoria de aquel ambiente insoportable.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada indescifrable. Por primera vez desde que recordaba no era capaz de averiguar lo que pasaba por aquella rubia cabecita, y eso era algo que tampoco le gustaba. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de poder adivinar lo que solía pensar Naruto, le daba seguridad esa sensación de tenerle controlado. ¿Tanto había cambiado que se había vuelto completamente inaccesible para él?

-No creo que sea buena idea- respondió Naruto, cambiando el canal del televisor con aspecto distraído.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber, y su voz sonó un tanto a la defensiva, captando la atención del rubio.

Naruto suspiró. No podía decirle que le dolería demasiado pasear por Konoha de su mano sin que eso tuviera ningún significado. Mientras sufría toda clase de tortuosas pruebas en el laboratorio de Orochimaru, le gustaba fantasear con lo que podía suceder si alguna vez salía de allí. Había imaginado demasiadas veces que cuando él y Sasuke volviera a la aldea, con el tiempo, podrían pasear su amor como cualquier otra pareja, y no quería transformar aquella tonta esperanza en un acto vacío. Si algún día paseaban cogidos de las manos, quería que fuera por amor, no por simple necesidad de arrastrar el aturdido cuerpo de Sasuke.

-No creo que sea buena idea- improvisó- No estaría bien que el heredero del noble clan Uchiha se pasee de la mano de un demonio- añadió, con una sonrisa zorruna de circunstancias. Ya había aceptado que había gente en la aldea que nunca le miraría con buenos ojos, y le daba igual. Las personas que eran importantes para él le querían igualmente.

-¿Un… demonio?- repitió Sasuke, y no puedo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejase claramente en su voz.

Sólo entonces Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que, al partir de la aldea, su amigo aún no sabía que tenía a Kyuubi sellado en su interior. Esbozó una sonrisa inconsciente al recordar las discusiones tontas que habían mantenido el demonio de nueve colas y Sasuke. No se llevaban demasiado bien, pero se respetaban mutuamente. En cierta manera se parecían un poco.

-Sí… ¿Has oído hablar del zorro de nueve colas?- preguntó el rubio, contento de tener un tema de conversación relativamente seguro y que ayudase a salir de la incómoda situación en que se encontraban. Con un poco de suerte, podía aferrarse a eso hasta que Kakashi llegase a relevarle.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de prepotencia. El usutatonkachi parecía creer que por perder algunos de sus recuerdos se había vuelto idiota. Iba a responder con su habitual sarcasmo punzante, pero el gesto de Naruto pidiéndole paz le hizo callarse.

-Vale, ya sé que no eres un niño pequeño- se disculpó al recordar su comentario mordaz en el baño-. Pues resulta que hace veintiún años, cuando Kyuubi asolaba Konoha sin piedad…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto llegó a entrenar con más ganas que nunca. Necesitaba recuperarse del agotamiento emocional que le producía Sasuke, y pensaba que machacar el cuerpo hasta caer rendido sería un merecido descanso. Sakura estaba sentada sobre la barandilla del puente en una pose de lo más coqueta, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, dejando que los rallos del sol acariciasen su rostro. Sai estaba sentado en el suelo, justo frente a la chica, entretenido con uno de sus tantos dibujos, al parecer ajeno a todo lo demás. Se acercó a ellos sin que ninguno diese muestras de haber notado su presencia, y se colocó junto a Sai, intentando espiar lo que dibujaba con tanto interés. El moreno ladeó el dibujo, para que pudiese verlo mejor, dejando claro que sí había notado su llegada.

Naruto pasó por todas las gamas del rojo al contemplar los delicados trazos. Sai siempre les dibujaba mucho a él y a Sasuke, habían sido sus dos primeros amigos, pero nunca sin ropa y menos en el baño del Uchiha en una pose tan altamente indecorosa. Miró con preocupación a Sakura, pero la chica continuaba absorta en tomar el sol. Con un movimiento veloz, se hizo con la lámina en la que estaba dibujando el moreno, escondiéndola posesivamente a su espalda.

Sai le miró confundido durante unos instantes, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa, tomándose aquello como un juego. Estiró los brazos para recuperar el papel y pronto estuvieron metidos en una silenciosa pelea por hacerse con la arrugada lámina. Sai, quien tenía en esos momentos la posesión del particular trofeo, dio un alegre saltito atrás.

Naruto le siguió, irritado. ¿No se daba cuenta de que cualquiera podía ver aquel dibujo? El anbu seguía siendo un inconsciente. Se puso de puntillas, y se estiró cuanto pudo, tratando de alcanzar la mano que Sai mantenía estirada tras de si a todo lo que le daba. Y entonces sucedió. La madera emitió un crujido, una especie de profundo lamento en señal de protesta por el peso que se estaba depositando sobre aquella vieja rama del puente, y los dos chicos fueron a parar de cabeza al río. Naruto se revolvió y sacó la cabeza del agua, mientras movía repetidamente los brazos para mantenerse a flote y tomaba aire en grandes bocanadas.

El alborozo sacó a Sakura de su aletargamiento, quien se desperezó sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Bajó de un saltito de la cerca, colocándose bien la falda.

-Ah, Naruto, ya has llegado- saludó alegremente la pelirrosa, al parecer sin dar más importancia al hecho de que los dos chicos se encontrasen en el río, con parte de la barandilla del puente rota flotando junto a ellos- Creo que me he dormido- confesó, sacando la lengua mientras se encogía un poco en un gesto avergonzado.

-Hola Sakura-chan- la saludó Naruto con el mismo entusiasmo, contemplando más tranquilo como el agua empapaba el dibujo de Sai y se llevaba en gruesos regueros de tinta sus trazos.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no en sus mejores momentos, ni con su mejor humor… pero se le pasará tan pronto como recupere la movilidad- anunció, fingiéndose experto en la materia. Eso era lo que le había asegurado Tsunade y él, a pesar de todo, confiaba en la vieja.

Sólo entonces Sakura reparó en la expresión aturdida de su compañero anbu, que había permanecido estático y en silencio durante toda la conversación.

-¿Sai?- le llamó, un poco preocupada.

También Naruto le prestó entonces atención, y se dio cuenta de su mirada clavada en el cauce del río, de sus músculos agarrotados y su mandíbula apretada.

-¿Sai?- pronunció también el rubio, con alarma. Le zarandeó con energías, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

-Mi… cuaderno…- susurró el moreno con voz temblorosa, mientras tendía una mano y abría y cerraba los dedos, como si pretendiera alcanzar algo. De pronto el brazo le cayó a un lado, dejando su cuerpo tan lacio que Naruto lo sujetó presuroso, temiendo que se hundiera.

Sai dejó escapar un sollozo, lento y lastimero. Su cuaderno era su posesión más preciada, el único recuerdo que conservaba de su infancia, el tesoro donde había plasmado los dibujos de su hermano y, más recientemente, de sus amigos. Toda su vida estaba representada en aquellos trozos de papel. Sintió algo extraño humedeciendo sus ojos, y dedujo que aquello debían ser lágrimas.

Sus dos compañeros le miraron preocupados. No sólo sabían lo mucho que le importaba al anbu su cuaderno, también era la primera vez que le veían aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Sácalo del agua- indicó Sakura al rubio, en tono autoritario, y al acto se zambulló en el río, siguiendo sus aguas corriente abajo tan rápido como podía.

Naruto hizo lo que le pedían, arrastrando el cuerpo de Sai hasta la orilla. El moreno parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas, todos los músculos laxos y la expresión perdida.

-Sai- le llamó el rubio, mientras daba unos suaves golpecitos en su mejilla- Sai ¿estás bien?- preguntó, con creciente alarma al no obtener ninguna reacción de su amigo- Sai, sólo es un cuaderno- se exasperó el rubio, al ver que estaba en una especie de shock.

El anbu parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarle y esbozar una de aquellas sonrisas que tan falsas parecían.

-Tienes razón, sólo es un cuaderno- convino, mientras se ponía en pie y agitaba los brazos, para escurrirse un poco el agua.

-Pero para ti era importante- razonó una voz femenina tras los dos chicos.

Se volvieron para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo, que, chorreando al igual que ellos, le tendió al anbu el cuaderno, empapado y con varias hojas destrozadas.

Sai lo tomó con cuidado y pasó algunas de las páginas. Sólo quedaban algunos borrones de tinta donde antes había hermosos dibujos. Volvió a sentir aquel extraño escozor en los ojos, acompañado de una presión casi insoportable en el pecho. Si aquello era llorar, entonces la sensación no le gustaba nada.

-Lo siento, no he podido recuperarlo antes- se lamentó Sakura, mientras desviaba apenada la vista hacia el suelo.

-No importa, de verdad, no es más que un cuaderno- volvió a repetir Sai.

Para sus dos compañeros, fue más que evidente que necesitaba más convencerse a si mismo que a ellos. Asintieron con un leve cabeceo.

-Vamos a entrenar, Kakashi-sensei dijo que hoy debemos practicar taijutsu. Os voy a machacar a ambos- exclamó el anbu fanfarroneando, con aquella falsa alegría que solía caracterizarle. Tiró con aspecto despreocupado lo que quedaba de su cuaderno, queriendo deshacerse de aquella horrible sensación de malestar que le producía- No es… más que un cuaderno- volvió a repetir, mientras empezaba a acumular chackra para la inminente pelea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mmm- rompió el silencio el enésimo gemido de aquella noche.

Sasuke apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si de ese modo pudiese escapar de la escena que sucedía a su lado. Kakashi le había agotado, cumpliendo la mar de entusiasmado las indicaciones de Tsunade de utilizarle como diana, y ahora tenía ganas de descansar. Cosa bastante difícil con sus dos senseis a su lado.

-Kakashi no tan fuerte, que me haces daño- protestó Iruka.

-Eso es porque estás muy tenso- ronroneó el peliplateado con voz seductora.

-¡Eso es porque eres muy poco cuidadoso!- reprochó Iruka, sin dejarse enredar por aquel tonito sugerente.

-Shhh- instó Kakashi- Que vas a despertar a Sasuke- le regañó.

-¿Pero tú crees que puedo dormir con este escándalo?- espetó el Uchiha, ya perdida la paciencia.

-¿Lo ves?- se jactó el peliplateado, con lo que recibió un coscorrón por parte de su novio, que acababa de darse media vuelta para encararle enojado. Había sido precisamente Iruka el primero en insistir en no hacer aquello porque despertarían a su ex alumno- ¡Auch!- protestó exageradamente, mientras se frotaba el golpe. Así le gustaba a él Iruka, impetuoso y fogoso como sólo su chuunin sabía ser.

-Te lo dije- le reprochó el castaño con cierto enojo.

-¿Por qué no dormís de una vez?- preguntó el Uchiha, molesto. No veía el momento de recuperarse y librarse de aquella forzosa compañía que le habían impuesto.

-No te enfades Sasu-chan, que luego te lo haré a ti también- ofreció alegremente Kakashi- ¡Aunch!- volvió a exclamar, cuando Iruka le pegó de nuevo.

-Te he dicho que no le llames Sasu-chan- le reprendió el otro sensei. Terminó de incorporarse para mirar a su ex alumno, tumbado en el futon de al lado, con cara de culpabilidad. Sabía que Kakashi le había dado la lata todo el día hasta que él llegó de la academia, así que se imaginaba que estaría agotado- Sasuke no tiene cara de querer un masaje- informó, al ver su mirada soñolienta- Túmbate y estate quietecito- añadió, dirigiéndose a su revoltoso novio.

-Da igual, ya me he desvelado- se resignó el moreno con un suspiro. Al parecer Kakashi no había cambiado nada, seguía tan feliz y movido como cuando él se fue de la villa- Vosotros… ¿hace mucho que sois pareja?- inquirió.

-Unos cuatro años que mi Iru-chan no puede vivir sin mí- respondió alegremente el peliplateado.

-Y la gente… ¿se lo toma bien?- preguntó Sasuke. Recordaba las palabras de Naruto diciendo que no quería dar a los aldeanos otro motivo para meterse con él.

-La mayoría lo acepta bien, aunque siempre hay gente para todo- respondió Iruka, con un poco de tristeza al recordar algunas de las situaciones tensas que habían pasado.

-Sí, los vecinos suelen tomárselo bastante mal cuando por las noches hago que Iruka gima sin parar- añadió orgulloso el peliplateado- Y eso que antes era muy vergonzoso.

-Kakashi…- advirtió Iruka, con un tono peligroso, molesto ante el tono íntimo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como lo hago? Primero le…

Un puño impactando con fuerza en su cabeza le impidió seguir hablando, y tras una breve discusión entre los dos, y la contundente amenaza de dormir en el sofá durante toda una semana, Kakashi aceptó dejar el tema.

Por fin la casa quedó en silencio, y Sasuke pudo cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Le volvieron a la mente las imágenes que le acompañaban a veces en sueños, aunque esta vez con mucha más claridad: unos hermosos ojos azules entrecerrándose de deseo, la voz de Naruto suspirando su nombre, su boca buscando hambrienta la de su compañero. Ahora sabía quien era el que ocupaba aquellas sensuales fantasías. No había podido sacarse al rubio de la cabeza. Sus manos sobre su cuerpo, la humedad de su piel, el delicioso sabor de su boca, la calidez de su interior… El corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho al recordar el ansioso beso que le había regalado, al rememorar sus leguas buscándose en una ardiente danza. No sabía si era cosa del pasado o del presente, pero se había enamorado de Naruto.

Incapaz de dormir, abrió los ojos para observar a sus dos senseis. Por fin Kakashi parecía haber caído en brazos del sueño, con Iruka tiernamente recostado sobre su pecho, rodeado por los protectores brazos del jounin. Sonrió con cierta amargura, le daban un poco de envidia. Si él pudiera tener así a Naruto, nadie volvería a molestarle por ser un demonio, o por escoger a un chico como pareja. Él le protegería de los desprecios, del dolor y de todo cuanto pudiera hacerle daño en el mundo. Suspiró. No sabía nada de su vida, pero tenía una cosa clara: quería construir sus nuevos recuerdos junto a Naruto, y pensar que el revoltoso kitsune no estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado dolía. Dolía mucho.


	9. Pequeños progresos: el color preferido d

**Notas de Mayumi:** Creo que a la mayoría les avisé al responder el revi, que la semana pasada estaba fuera y no podía actualizar, pero aquí vuelvo puntual a intentar resolver un poco este desastre de situación en que se me han metido los niños por cabezotas. Besos!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pequeños progresos: el color preferido de Sai**

Sentada con la espalda bien recta y los codos apoyados en la mesa, Tsunade miraba a los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enojo que daba muy malas vibraciones. Sai y Naruto se acercaron inconscientemente el uno al otro, en un gesto instintivo de protección.

-¿¡Se puede saber que diablos le ha pasado al puente?!- gritó la hokage, enojada- Un día, un sólo día que pasáis sin Kakashi, y me destrozáis el lugar- gruñó, alzando un puño en una pose amenazadora.

Shizune carraspeó sonoramente para hacerse notar y la rubia sannin pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras intentaba controlar el enfado. A fin de cuentas, los dos chicos no tenían la culpa de que ella estuviese en números rojos por perder tantas apuestas. Se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Sabía que los accidentes pasaban, pero es que parecían perseguir a Naruto allí donde el rubio fuera. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras intentaba decidir el escarmiento adecuado. Hasta el día siguiente después de la hora de comer volverían a estar sin su sensei, así que decidió tenerlos entretenidos con algo que no implicara destrozarle la aldea.

-Bueno, mañana por la mañana os encargaréis de reparar la parte destrozada de la valla- sentenció al fin- Luego revisáis todas las junturas y las aseguráis, no quiero más accidentes que se podrían haber evitado- añadió. Vio como Naruto fruncía previsiblemente el ceño a punto de iniciar una protesta- ¿Ha quedado claro?- preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos castaños y subiendo el tono de voz hasta hacer sonar la pregunta como una amenaza.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, mientras Sai se limitaba a sonreírle con tranquilidad a modo de aceptación.

-Tsunade… ¿y yo?- inquirió Sakura, que durante la explosión de ira de la mujer se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano- Es que… yo no tuve nada que ver con el puente- indicó, intentado librarse de las forzosas tareas de reparación.

La hokage gruñó algo incomprensible antes de indicarle que se podía tomar el día libre. Los tres jounins aguardaron en silencio, hasta que Tsunade les soltó un bramido para echarlos de su despacho. Una vez sola, la rubia suspiró y destapó una botellita de sake, que Shizune le sacó presurosa de las manos. Con un puchero, la hokage volvió a poner su atención en el libro de medicina que tenía sobre la mesa, intentando encontrar una manera de agilizar el proceso de recuperación de Sasuke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vieja bruja- lloriqueaba Naruto-. Se aprovecha de que es la que manda para esclavizarnos- iba refunfuñando, mientras salía al exterior del edificio- ¿Reparar puentes es tarea para el futuro hokage?- se indignaba.

-Entiéndela, Naruto- dijo Sai con paciencia-. Se lo gasta todo en alcohol y en apuestas, y no puede permitirse el lujo de pagar a un carpintero- explicó sonriente, asumiendo con naturalidad que si ellos habían destrozado el puente, a ellos les correspondía repararlo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- llamó esperanzado el rubio a su compañera- ¿Nos ayudarás?- preguntó, con ojitos suplicantes. Seguro que la descomunal fuerza bruta de la pelirrosa les iba muy bien para mover los troncos que les harían falta.

La chica negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, logrando que Naruto hiciera un puchero disgustado.

-¡Por fa!- insistió, alzando la voz y logrando que varios aldeanos voltearan a ver el origen del bullicio. Algunos dirigieron a Naruto una mirada de reprobación, otros simplemente se encogieron de hombros, acostumbrados a su escandaloso carácter.

-Lo siento Naruto, mañana quiero aprovechar para hacer unas compras, hace mucho que no tengo un día para mí- se excusó la muchacha con algo de culpabilidad.

El rubio estaba decidido a insistir, pero cambió de idea cuando le pareció ver un sutil rubor tiñendo las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Las chicas eran muy raras y Sakura tenía muy mal genio.

Sakura no tardó en despedirse de ellos para encaminarse a su casa. Tan pronto como la pelirrosa les dejó, Naruto borró la forzada expresión alegre de su rostro y permitió que aquel dolor punzante que no lograba sacarse del pecho se reflejara claramente en sus facciones. Miró a al anbu con desánimo, temiendo que le asaltase con un montón de preguntas sobre lo que había pasado entre él y Sasuke que no se sentía con fuerzas para responder.

Sai simplemente tomó la mano del rubio y la apretó con fuerza entre la suya. Luego tiró de él, cambiando el rumbo que llevaban. Su compañero se dejó guiar con docilidad, lo mismo le daba lamentarse en un sitio que en otro.

-Vamos, te invito a cenar- dijo el anbu sin más. No era necesario decir que lo llevaba al Ichiraku, no había otro lugar en la aldea donde Naruto se sintiera mejor que en el pequeño local de ramen.

Ayame les atendió con su habitual entusiasmo, mientras su padre se afanaba tras la barra con la multitud de clientes. No tardaron en tener frente a ellos dos humeantes tazones de ramen.

-Naruto- pronunció el moreno, captando la atención de su ensimismado compañero.

Cuando el rubio alzó la mirada de la deliciosa cena y se encontró con el semblante serio de su amigo tuvo un mal presentimiento. La eterna sonrisa de Sai le daba un aspecto macabro, pero era peor cuando adoptaba aquella expresión de exagerada gravedad.

-Naruto…- le volvió a llamar, intentando decidir como abordar el tema. Finalmente optó por lo que mejor se le daba: ser directo y conciso- Tienes que contarle la verdad a Sasuke- susurró, mientras abría y cerraba en un acto reflejo los palillos entre sus dedos.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada indescifrable antes de encararle con dureza.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- le reprochó.

-No lo suficiente- insistió Sai, tozudo.

-Decidimos que es mejor para todos no decirle nada- se obstinó Naruto.

-Lo decidiste tú solo- le recordó el anbu, y esbozó la más falsa de sus sonrisas cuando su amigo le intentó asesinar con la mirada.

-Prometiste que no le dirías nada- advirtió Naruto, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara un poco acusatoria al pensar que quizás el moreno había cambiado de idea.

-Exacto- dijo Sai alegremente- Por eso tienes que hablar tú con él- puntualizó, como si fuera de lógica aplastante.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y tragó el contenido de su tazón, sin molestarse en responder nada.

-Naruto- le volvió a llamar el moreno, al sentirse ignorado.

-Ya sabes cual es mi opinión- replicó el kitsune tajante- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir insistiendo?- preguntó fastidiado. Se recostó en el respaldo con aspecto cansado y buscó a Ayame con la mirada para pedir otra ración.

Sai puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, con calma. Se había dado cuenta de que razonar no servía de nada con Naruto, así que acaba de decidir pasar a una técnica mucho más primitiva.

-El que sea necesario- respondió el anbu, con una expresión tan angelical que provocó un escalofrío en Naruto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto apagó de un manotazo el despertador, maldiciendo en voz alta. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Era cierto que últimamente a penas dormía, pero era por voluntad propia, no por tener a alguien molestando sin cesar. Olfateó el aire y se incorporó de manera casi automática, dirigiéndose a su pequeña cocina siguiendo el aroma del ramen pre-cocinado.

Un sonriente Sai sacudió alegremente el envase que tenía en una mano.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció amablemente.

Naruto le miró con desconfianza. Se había pasado toda la noche insistiéndole en que tenía que hablar con Sasuke, sin dejarle dormir ni cinco minutos. Sabía que la cosa tenía trampa, pero el aroma de su comida preferida le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Asintió con la cabeza y estiró una de las manos para tomarla.

Sai la sacó rápidamente de su alcance y la volvió a agitar en un gesto tentador, haciendo que densas y aromáticas nubes de vapor escaparan del recipiente.

-Pues tienes que decirle la verdad a Sasuke- repitió por enésima vez.

-¡Arg!- refunfuñó Naruto, empezando a plantearse seriamente el asesinar al anbu. Se encaminó molesto al armario de la despensa y lo abrió- ¿Y… y mi ramen?- tartamudeó al encontrarlo completamente vacío. Se dirigió con pasos furiosos a la cocina.

Sai dejó escapar una risita traviesa ante el enojo del rubio.

-¿Sabes que no puedes fulminarme con la mirada, verdad?- preguntó en tono de evidencia, justo antes de retorcer sus labios en una de sus exasperantes sonrisas- Si quieres ramen, tendrás que contarle la verdad a Sasuke- exclamó.

-Muérete- refunfuñó Naruto mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño y se encerraba allí de un portazo. Con el ramen no se jugaba, eso era el peor de los sacrilegios- ¡Esa técnica no funcionará conmigo!- advirtió enojado, mientras abría el agua para tomar una ducha que le despejara un poco.

Sai continuaba tranquilo y completamente despierto cuando el rubio salió listo para reparar el puente. Era sorprendente como el cansancio no parecía afectar al anbu. Naruto hizo una mueca de resignación e, ignorando el rugido de sus tripas que le exigían algo para desayunar, se puso en marcha hacia la zona de entrenamiento, intentando ignorar al anbu que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. Los dos chicos empezaron por asegurar los listones de la valla que aún estaban en su sitio, antes de pasar a colocar la parte nueva.

-Díselo- instaba Sai, sin darse por vencido.

Naruto se empezaba a acostumbrar a convivir con aquella molesta petición como música de fondo, así que seguía poniendo clavos sin prestarle atención. Casi se machacó uno de los dedos cuando se encontró el rostro del anbu a escasos milímetros del propio.

-Díselo, díselo, díselo- pidió incansablemente el moreno.

Naruto se cubrió las orejas con las manos y sollozó lastimeramente. Tenía sueño, le dolía la cabeza y se le había metido la voz de Sai en lo más profundo de los oídos, donde se repetía insistentemente aún durante los raros momentos en que el anbu guardaba silencio. Era peor que su propia conciencia, que parecía completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Sai.

-Está bien- accedió derrotado.

Sai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró tan rápido como procesó las palabras de Naruto, sin creerse que su tonta técnica hubiera dado resultado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido.

Naruto afirmó con un lento cabeceo que demostró lo agotado que estaba.

-¿Me das tu palabra?- se quiso asegurar Sai, todavía desconfiado.

-Te doy mi palabra, le contaré la verdad a Sasuke la próxima vez que me toque cuidar de él- respondió el kitsune en un apagado murmullo.

El anbu saltó sobre él, tirándolo de culo al suelo y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios, mientras le abrazaba contento.

Naruto no se inmutó ante el gesto, sabía que sólo era una mal aprendida muestra de desbordante entusiasmo. Cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire en un largo suspiro. No había accedido únicamente por la molesta insistencia de Sai, una parte de él mismo no paraba de recordarle que no estaba actuando de manera justa con Sasuke, que el moreno merecía saber la verdad y tener la opción de decidir, aunque su decisión le partiera el corazón. Se llevó de manera inconsciente la mano sobre el pecho cuando sus ojos perdieron una vez más su habitual brillo y la dolorosa presión con la que se estaba acostumbrando a convivir en las últimas semanas se acomodó en su garganta. No resistiría el golpe emocional si Sasuke le dejaba.

-Ya me parecía que duraba demasiado- dijo el anbu, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-¿El qué?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Esa ausencia de dolor en tu rostro- explicó sonriente Sai- No me importaba que me quisieras ver muerto si ese enfado te distraía del sufrimiento un rato- añadió, con un gesto compungido.

Naruto suspiró al darse cuenta de que su amigo se había tomado en serio el "muérete" que le había dicho en la cocina. A veces se le olvidaba que Sai vivía en un mundo de lógica y simplicidad aplastantes y no entendía los complicados matices que marcaban las relaciones humanas. Tendría que enseñarle a distinguir la ironía y las frases con sentido figurado. Estiró los brazos para abrazar al anbu contra su pecho.

-No quiero que te mueras, idiota… soy yo el que moriría sin tu amistad- confesó, consciente del recipiente sin vida en que se había convertido desde el accidente de Sasuke. Ni siquiera hubiese comido de no haber sido por él.

-Me arden las mejillas- anunció Sai con sorpresa, y su voz sonó ahogada al hablar contra el pecho de su amigo.

Naruto rió con ganas.

-¿Nunca te habías puesto colorado?- preguntó el rubio. La cabeza que aún tenía enterrada entre sus brazos negó, haciéndole cosquillas- Eres único, Sai- susurró con un atisbo de sonrisa. Seguía pareciendo imposible deprimirse con él a su lado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Llegas pronto- se sorprendió Kakashi cuando Sakura tocó al timbre en la casa del Uchiha.

La muchacha asintió, contenta.

-Tsunade me ha dado la mañana libre. He estado haciendo unas compras, pero no tenía ganas de ir a dejarlo todo a casa- explicó la chica, mientras alzaba las manos con algunas bolsas de colores, mostrando sus adquisiciones.

-Me parece perfecto- exclamó Kakashi-. Así podré ir a la academia a darle una sorpresa a Iruka- decidió enérgicamente, mientras ponía su ojito feliz.

Sakura hizo una mueca, sin estar muy convencida de que a su antiguo sensei le fuera a gustar que le molestaran en clases, pero prefirió no meterse en cosas de pareja. Se despidió de Kakashi y entró en el comedor, donde Sasuke estaba con aspecto aburrido en el sofá. Al Uchiha no pareció molestarle el cambio.

La chica se sentó en el suelo, dejando junto a ella las bolsas de la compra, y empezó a contarle con entusiasmo que habían destrozado el puente en el que siempre se reunían, que Tsunade le había dado unas nuevas pastillas para él y otras cosas sin demasiada importancia. Sasuke la miraba, un tanto extrañado ante aquel parloteo desbordante de energía.

-Yo quería hacer algo personal… ¿te importa si lo hago aquí?- inquirió Sakura un tanto cohibida.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó Sasuke con indiferencia. Si a él le molestaba tener todo el día a alguien pendiente de sus necesidades, suponía que a su antiguo equipo de igual modo debía parecerle una carga tener que cuidarle. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era permitirles hacer lo que les pareciese.

La pelirrosa empezó a sacar el contenido de las bolsas. Había hilo y aguja, papeles de un suave color crudo y una especie de cartulina muy gruesa, además de varias hojas de papel transparente de varios colores y utensilios propios para usar en manualidades. Sasuke no lo admitiría nunca, pero sentía cierta curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo su compañera.

-A Sai… le gusta mucho dibujar- comenzó a contar la chica, consciente de que el Uchiha no recordaba al anbu-. Tenía un cuaderno que era muy importante para él, pero al romperse la barandilla de nuestro puente, se le cayó al agua- siguió explicando, con la vista fija en el suelo- He pensado que… quizás, podría hacerle un cuaderno nuevo… a mano- alzó sus ojos verdes, para toparse con la oscura mirada de Sasuke. La chica sonrió con nerviosismo al ser consciente del rubor que debían haber adquirido sus pómulos- Sé que no será lo mismo, pero se lo haré con todo mi esfuerzo…-suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos con vergüenza- Te prometí que serías el primero en saberlo- murmuró, en un suave susurro.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle la chica. Le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa al ver las reacciones de su compañera. Era muy diferente de la Sakura caprichosa y pesada que él recordaba. Iba a desearle suerte, pero guardó silencio al ver las lágrimas que empañaban el hermoso verde de sus ojos.

-¿Sakura?- la llamó, sin comprender aquel súbito cambio.

La pelirrosa se arrojó sobre su regazo, todavía sentada en el suelo, enterrando el rostro entre las piernas del chico y aferrándose con fuerza a la tela de sus pantalones. Empezó a sollozar desconsolada hasta que sus hipidos se convirtieron en un llanto amargo. Sasuke se tensó notablemente ante el gesto de la chica, pero se veía tan desvalida que no fue capaz de reprocharle nada. Si se hubiera podido mover, muy posiblemente hubiera atusado con cuidado la rosada cabellera.

-Yo sólo… le quería preguntar cual era su color preferido- hipó la chica.

-Cálmate Sakura, no entiendo nada- se exasperó el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y aguantó la respiración, intentando controlar las convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había lanzado sobre Sasuke y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Fui a buscar a Sai para preguntarle cual era su color preferido- susurró Sakura con desanimo- Quería hacerle la tapa del cuaderno del color que él me dijera, pero…- cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá- le he visto besando a otra persona- logró decir al fin. Por algún motivo, su sexto sentido le indicaba que no sería buena idea concretar que la otra persona era Naruto- y no me he atrevido a acercarme para preguntarle.

Las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle la visión al recordar como había sentido su interior resquebrajarse cuando Sai saltó alegremente sobre Naruto para besarle. Forzó una sonrisa para Sasuke, que bastantes problemas tenía con su inmovilidad y su amnesia como para cargar con los de ella. El Uchiha simplemente la miraba sin saber muy bien porque le contaba todo aquello, que era lo que esperaba de él.

-No importa. Aunque no pueda ser nada más para él, somos amigos- trató de sonar animada- Así que voy a hacer igualmente ese cuaderno con todo mi cariño- anunció con decisión.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo y empezó a separar con nerviosismo los materiales. No se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke, sabía como le incomodaban al chico las muestras de debilidad emocional. Tras mucho pensarlo, optó por un llamativo naranja, tal vez a Sai le alegrase una nota de color. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que había escogido precisamente el color de Naruto, pero desechó con firmeza los pensamientos dolorosos. Intentando que no le temblara el pulso, empezó a distribuir la cola de manera uniforme sobre las gruesas cartulinas que le servirían de tapas.

-A Sai le gusta el verde oscuro- dijo Sasuke, al ver que la chica se disponía a enganchar pedazos de papel de otro color.

Sakura alzó rápidamente sus ojos verdes para traspasarle con sorpresa, tan sobrecogida por la emoción que rompió sin darse cuenta el papel naranja que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Le gusta el verde oscuro- repitió Sasuke con confianza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sakura con suspicacia. No quería hacerse ilusiones, tal vez Sai se lo había contado cuando había estado con él.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro- replicó el Uchiha con autosuficiencia, al parecer molesto de que dudase de él.

La chica se tomó unos segundos para pensar antes de dejarse invadir por el júbilo. Era algo pequeño e insignificante, pero si Sasuke recordaba el color preferido de Sai era sin duda un primer paso. Si empezaba a tener reminiscencias de su pasado, no podía tardar mucho en recuperar la memoria. Suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que su estado no sería definitivo y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Sakura… suéltame- balbuceó el moreno, ligeramente ruborizado ante la muestra de afecto.

-¡Pero eso es estupendo Sasuke!- exclamó la pelirrosa, que se sentía feliz ante el pequeño progreso- Has recordado algo- le felicitó- Parece que tus recuerdos empiezan a aflorar en tu subconsciente.

El Uchiha asintió con un gesto. Le agradaba ser capaz de distraer un poco a Sakura de sus pensamientos negativos, pues él acababa de descubrir con contundente fuerza lo mucho que podía doler no ser correspondido por la persona amada.

-No sólo eso… Dame la mano- pidió, aunque sonó más a una exigencia con su habitual manera de hablar un tanto prepotente- No, la otra- corrigió, cuando la chica se disponía a tomar su mano derecha.

Sakura hizo lo que le pedía, sin entender muy bien a que venía aquello, pero lo comprendió todo cuando Sasuke apretó con firmeza su mano izquierda en torno a la de ella. Era un movimiento lento y un poco torpe, pero el moreno era capaz de cerrar los dedos de la mano alrededor de la suya. Sintió de nuevo ganas de abrazarle, pero se contuvo, no queriendo abusar de la paciencia de su amigo.

-No puedo hacerlo con la derecha- se lamentó Sasuke con fastidio. A penas había empezado a recuperar la movilidad y ya empezaba a exigirse a si mismo.

-¿Desde cuando…?- preguntó la chica, con voz ahogada por la emoción, consciente de la importancia de aquel pequeño gesto.

-Desde anoche, pero no quise decirle nada a Kakashi- confesó el moreno.

Sakura hizo un gesto de comprensión, bastante efusivo era su sensei sin necesidad de que le dieran buenas noticias.

-Es maravilloso, Sasuke- se alegró la muchacha. Por fin podía hacer algún movimiento voluntario de cuello para abajo. Tendría que informar de ello a Tsunade, que ya se empezaba a desesperar por la lentitud del proceso de recuperación del Uchiha.

Sasuke devolvió a Sakura una sonrisa de medio lado por simple consideración, mientras se preguntaba que pensaría Naruto de que estuviese empezando a recuperarse. Daría lo que fuera porque se pusiera tan contento como su amiga, pero por lo que le había dicho hacía un par de días, tenía la desagradable sensación de que le sería bastante indiferente. Para Naruto, él ya no era nadie especial.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales**: Ains, unas cosas se arreglan y otras se me lían… Sakura, que era la única que estaba bien, se me deprime por un malentendido… pero Sasuke ha dado un pasito adelante en su recuperación A ver si sigue recordando y recobrando movimiento y, antes de que Naruto se pueda dar cuenta, todo vuelve a ser como antes. Nos vemos pronto, besos!!


	10. Reminescencias y revelaciones

**Notas de Mayumi:** Le he estado dando muchas vueltas… y no me parece lógico que después de que Sasuke haya vuelto a la aldea, y en las condiciones que ha vuelto, no vaya todo el mundo a cotillear XD así que aunque me mire mal y se moleste, le toca la visita reglamentaria de ex compis.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reminiscencias y revelaciones**

Sasuke se empezaba a sentir más relajado en presencia de Sai. No sabía si era porque realmente su subconsciente empezaba a recordar e intuir a marchar forzadas, o simplemente porque estaba más tranquilo desde que sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de él. Tenía confianza en la pelirrosa, y si a ella le parecía un buen chico, no dudaba de ello. Sai estaba entretenido leyendo una especie de libro de autoayuda titulado "Déjame llorar: el porque de todas las emociones" cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

El anbu fue a abrir y regresó acompañado de todo el grupo de ninjas de Konoha que habían pasado juntos por primera vez el examen de chunnin, a excepción de su antiguo equipo, y de Neji. Tenten, que fue la primera en entrar, se encargó de explicar que el Hyouga estaba en una misión especial de rastreo, pero que le mandaba efusivos saludos. Sasuke dudó seriamente que, si era cierto que Neji le mandaba saludos, estos fueran efusivos, pero no le quitó la ilusión a la chica. Uno por uno, fueron saludando a su anfitrión, que se limitó a corresponder con distante cordialidad.

-Tsk- protestó Shikamaru cuando fue su turno- Le dije a Tsunade que era problemático que te visitáramos todos. Para nosotros y por supuesto para ti, parece que no sepa que te agobia la gente…- se calló su sospecha de que la sannin lo sabía y precisamente por eso les había enviado- pero todos estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea que nadie me hizo caso- explicó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado del Uchiha y miraba a su alrededor con aspecto aburrido.

-Me alegro de ver que tienes tan buen aspecto- exclamó alegremente Ino. La última vez que había visto a Sasuke estaba inconsciente en el hospital, y aunque ya no se sentía en absoluto enamorada de él, le había apenado verle así. Le tendió un vistoso ramo de flores- Habíamos pensado en traerte bombones, pero como no te gustan demasiado…

-En re… en realidad sí compramos bo…bombones- intervino con timidez Hinata-, pero Chouji se los co…comió por el camino- explicó cohibida, y en una muestra de atrevimiento inusual en ella, se inclinó para besar a Sasuke en la mejilla, y se retiró presurosa, ocultándose tras sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, ruborizada por su acción.

-Shikamaru nos recordó que no te gustan los dulces, y me parecía un desperdicio tirarlos- se excusó el aludido, haciendo una pausa en su ingesta de patatas.

El Uchiha les contempló pasar uno a uno sintiéndose fuera de lugar, a pesar de estar en su casa. Sus compañeros no habían cambiado mucho, pero se veía claramente que ya eran hombres y mujeres, y no los niños que él recordaba. Aún le costaba un poco hacerse a la idea de que tenía veintiún años.

-¡Guau, guau!- ladró Akamaru cuando Kiba llegó a saludar.

-Akamaru dice que se alegra que estés de vuelta- tradujo el Inuzuka- Vaya, pensaba que ni se acordaría de ti- se sorprendió el castaño-. ¡Que listo eres, Akamaru!- felicitó al animal- Bueno, yo también me alegro.

Kiba le tendió una mano, y al acto recibió un topetazo de Ino, mientras la chica le recordaba que el Uchiha no podía moverse.

-Siento lo de tu padre, Kiba- dijo Sasuke, sin ofenderse por el gesto del chico. A él mismo se le olvidaba continuamente que a penas tenía movilidad.

Sai, que se había vuelto a entretener con su lectura, alzó la vista del libro para mirarle con curiosidad. El padre del Inuzuka había muerto seis meses atrás, unas pocas semanas antes de que Naruto se escapara de la aldea. No creía que nadie se lo hubiera recordado, parecía que realmente el Uchiha empezaba a rememorar cosas, como le había dicho Tsunade ese mediodía, cuando fue a recogerlo al hospital.

-Tuvo una muerte digna de un ninja- respondió Kiba, con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo en sus ojos castaños.

-Nosotros, en la fogosa vitalidad de nuestra juventud, no podríamos aspirar a tener una muerte mejor que la del señor Inuzuka, que dio la vida por sus compañeros en una misión. ¡Ojalá todos podamos disfrutar de ese honor!- exclamó alegremente Lee, en un intento de animar el ambiente y que provocó una enorme gota en la cabeza de todos los presentes. Ninguno de ellos aspiraba a morir en la "fogosa vitalidad de su juventud".

Los recién llegados se repartieron entre el sofá y el suelo y empezaron a comentar animadamente sus últimas misiones. Ino se quejaba de lo revoltosos que eran sus chuunins mientras Shikamaru aseguraba que su máscara de anbu era realmente problemática, siempre se le caía en medio de las misiones, por lo que toda la aldea sabía que era uno de ellos. Uno por uno, de manera disimulada y que no afectara al orgullo de Sasuke, le fueron poniendo al corriente de sus actuales actividades. Kiba y Akamaru estaban recreando parte de la última acrobacia que habían aprendido, entre las risas y aplausos de la mayoría, cuando Sasuke interrumpió con un enojado grito.

-¡Haran!- gruñó molesto, mientras clavaba su atención en el reptil color violeta.

Todas las miradas se volvieron en la misma dirección que la del Uchiha, para posarse sobre la serpiente que, situada tras Hinata, tenía las mandíbulas abiertas en pose amenazadora. La Hyouga dio un bote hacia atrás, asustada ante el visible enfado del animal. Akamaru ladró y enseñó los dientes. Se hubiera lanzado a atacar si Kiba no le hubiese sujetado con fuerza del cuello.

-Haran, al sitio- ordenó autoritariamente Sasuke, seguro de que el reptil le obedecería.

La serpiente le respondió dejando escapar el aire entre las mandíbulas, en un silbido agresivo, y reptando más cerca de la muchacha.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, enojado, y emitió un siseó escalofriantemente parecido al de la propia Haran. El reptil, tras sostener unos segundos la mirada de su dueño, aceptó la orden y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su terrario. El Uchiha soltó un suspiro.

-Tiene un carácter horrible- comentó Sasuke a modo de disculpa- Creo que es por el olor a fresa- dijo, dirigiéndose a Hinata- Karin usaba un perfume parecido al tuyo y tuvo que dejar de ponérselo porque Haran la intentaba morder cada vez que la veía. Creo que se detestan.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- aceptó la chica con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia a la cosa.

Sasuke pensó en lo que acababa de decir y frunció el ceño. Estupendo, ahora sabía que Karin y Haran no se llevaban demasiado bien, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Karin. Resultaba bastante incómodo recordar cosas puntuales e irrelevantes sin poder hacer lo mismo con los hechos, pero Tsunade le había pedido paciencia, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-Culpa mía, me olvidé de cerrar tu dormitorio- se excusó Sai, mientras se levantaba para ponerle remedio al descuido.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, el anbu pensó en los rápidos progresos que estaba haciendo su amigo y sonrió ampliamente. Últimamente aquel gesto le salía de manera automática, sin tener que forzarlo, y aquello le dejaba una sensación de lo más agradable. Entró en la habitación del Uchiha y miró a las dos elegantes serpientes. Haran se acurrucaba contra el lomo de una adormecida Misly.

-Creo que pronto volveréis a tener la compañía constante de Sasuke y Naruto- comentó feliz, antes de regresar a la animada conversación que se había recuperado abajo. Ahora estaba seguro que el Uchiha reaccionaría bien cuando Naruto le contase la verdad, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser como una clase extraña de intuición. Tomó un lápiz y un papel y se dedicó a hacer un dibujo de los presentes en la reunión. Tenía que empezar a guardar desde cero sus recuerdos, y aquel le pareció un buen momento.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado y los años perdidos, todo continuaba entre ellos como siempre. Si también hubiesen estado Naruto y Sakura, sin olvidar tampoco a Neji, Sasuke habría catalogado aquel momento como una tarde ruidosa y molesta… pero perfecta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalmente, el grupito de amigos se había marchado y los dos morenos habían vuelto a quedar en aquel silencio que se formaba cada vez que estaban a solas, aunque esta vez resultaba un silencio muy cómodo para ambos.

Sai terminó de dar la cena a Sasuke y se levantó para llevar los platos a la cocina.

-¿Me acompañas mientras los friego?- preguntó el anbu sonriente.

El Uchiha asintió con un cabeceo. Sai le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la cocina, produciéndole una sensación de familiaridad que no supo identificar. El anbu retiró una de las sillas de la mesa.

-No quiero sentarme- indicó Sasuke secamente- Estoy cansado de estar sentado.

-Está bien- aceptó Sai con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a fregar los platos.

El Uchiha le contemplaba el silencio, recargado contra uno de los mármoles de la cocina, a pocos pasos del otro chico. El anbu se hacía cargo de la limpieza con muy poca maña, mientras él intentaba adivinar la clase de relación que habían mantenido entre ellos. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo ante ese peculiar anbu.

-Oe- le llamó, decidido a preguntarle.

La voz de Sasuke sobresaltó a Sai, quien se volvió hacia el Uchiha con tanta rapidez que el plato se le escurrió de entre las manos, dando un par de vueltas en el aire antes de iniciar su descenso hasta el suelo. En un acto puramente reflejo, Sasuke saltó y se acuclilló para atrapar el objeto antes de que se estrellara contra las baldosas. Aferró el plato firmemente entre sus dedos, impidiendo que se rompiera.

-Tsk- protestó al intentar ponerse de nuevo en pie y no lograr que su cuerpo reaccionase.

Sai, que simplemente daba el plato por perdido, sonrió de nuevo al ver que su amigo lo había atrapado durante la caída. A pesar de haber pasado varias semanas sin entrenar, parecía que seguía conservando su sorprendente velocidad. Le dio una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y aguardó pacientemente hasta que los dedos de Sasuke se cerraron en torno a su palma. Tsunade le había pedido que potenciase aquellos movimientos que el Uchiha ya podía controlar. Una vez sintió su agarre, tiró de él hasta levantarlo, y le abrazó, llenándole la camiseta de espuma.

-Gracias- susurró Sai.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. De nuevo su intuición se disparaba. Sabía que aquella curiosa reacción era normal en el chico, sabía que el anbu solía abrazarle a menudo. Algunas confusas imágenes empezaron a deslizarse por su mente. Cerró los ojos, en un intento de enfocarlas con mayor claridad, y las escenas aparecieron con nitidez en su mente, haciéndole revivirlas como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

_-¡Arg!_

_El angustiado grito que había dejado escapar Naruto atravesó los pasillos de la cueva, llegando hasta la habitación de Sasuke con completa nitidez y despertándole al traspasarle los tímpanos con aquella aguda agonía. El Uchiha se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear arriba y abajo, de un humor insoportable. Se colocó el fino yukata blanco y los pantalones. Se encogió un poco mientras se acababa de vestir cuando otro lamento traspasó las paredes del laboratorio y resonó por toda su estancia. Se acercó furioso a la puerta._

_-No vayas- pidió Sai, recostado tranquilamente junto a la salida- No hay necesidad de que te tortures._

_Sasuke le miró iracundo mientras abría la puerta de un violento tirón y se encaminaba a los laboratorios con grandes zancadas. Sai se limitó a seguirlo a una distancia prudencial hasta que irrumpió en la sala._

_-¿Se puede saber que coño estáis haciendo?- preguntó Sasuke tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la que provenían los gritos, con una voz y una expresión tan gélida que más de un presente sintió un escalofrío._

_El Uchiha escrutó con su mirada el interior de la estancia. Orochimaru tenía una sonrisa complacida en sus facciones de serpiente, Kabuto se apresuraba a apuntar algo en un papel y varios asistentes corrían arriba y abajo por la sala. _

_-Estamos comprobando cuanta presión resiste el cuerpo de Naruto-kun antes de romperse- informó Kabuto con tranquilidad. _

_La sonrisa tétrica del sannin renegado se ensanchó hasta un punto grotesco. Sólo entonces Sasuke se atrevió a clavar su mirada en la figura de Naruto, contemplándole sin que sus indiferentes facciones variaran un ápice. Sabía que toda la atención del sannin estaba ahora puesta en él. El rubio estaba encadenado a la pared. Vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una sencilla camiseta blanca, tenía ambas prendas prácticamente cubiertas de sangre. A sus pies descansaban varias bolas de hierro, tan parecidas a bolas de cañón que le produjeron un desagradable estremecimiento. La mirada de Naruto estaba perdida, como si se hubiera proyectado a un mundo lejano en un intento de evadir el insoportable dolor. El Uchiha tuvo la convicción de que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada._

_-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Sasuke-kun?- ofreció Orochimaru, y su voz dejó clara la macabra satisfacción que le estaba produciendo la situación._

_La mano de Sai posándose con tranquilidad sobre su hombro le devolvió a Sasuke la sangre fría que había estado a punto de perder. Cerró con fuerza las mandíbulas._

_-Tsk. ¿Qué mierda de horas son estas?- se limitó a espetar con irritación entre sus dientes apretados._

_-Tienes un humor horrible cuando te acabas de despertar- observó Orochimaru- Sai-kun, acompáñale a dar una vuelta, quizás un poco de aire fresco le alivie de esa irritabilidad matutina._

_-Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama- respondió Sai con una falsa sonrisa- Vamos- pidió amablemente a Sasuke, mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba levemente de él. El Uchiha hizo fuerza, sin dejar que le moviera un milímetro- Vamos- exigió con mucha más dureza, logrando que el otro chico le siguiera cuando se dirigió hacia la salida de la estancia._

_-Sasuke-kun- le llamó el sannin justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta- Esta tarde queremos comprobar cuanta cantidad de chakra es necesaria para agujerear al contenedor del Kyuubi. Tal vez te apetezca estar presente- sugirió con malicia._

_Sai abrazó a Sasuke en un movimiento veloz, pasándole las manos por la espalda y recostando la cabeza mimosamente en su cuello, utilizando toda su fuerza para inmovilizar al Uchiha. Ninguno de los presentes se extrañó, se habían acostumbrado a las incoherentes reacciones del último renegado de Konoha._

_-No hagas nada estúpido- le exhortó Sai al oído en un ronco susurro que sólo escuchó Sasuke- Ahora es el turno de Naruto de protegerte, no lo estropees- le rogó. Sabía que aún no era el momento, todos tenían que soportar aquella situación un poco más._

_-Tal vez- respondió Sasuke a su mentor, sin tomarse la molestia de girarse para hablarle._

_Sai se separó del tenso cuerpo de Sasuke y, tomándolo de la mano, se apresuró a guiarlo hacia el exterior, convencido de que si el Uchiha continuaba escuchando los gritos de Naruto, la cueva acabaría convertida en poco más que ruinas. _

Sasuke volvió al presente para encontrarse con que había enterrado su rostro en el cuello de Sai, quien simplemente le acunaba entre sus brazos, como si no le extrañara verle tan vulnerable. Se preguntó si habría algo que lograra sorprender a aquel inquietante anbu, pero en seguida dejó de pensar en ello cuando el atormentado grito de Naruto volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

-Sai… Mientras estuvieseis en el laboratorio… ¿Naruto lo pasó muy mal?- inquirió, intentando sin lograrlo que su voz sonase tan desinteresada como siempre. El interpelado asintió con un cabeceo- ¿Por qué¿Por qué soportaba todo aquello?

El anbu deshizo finalmente su agarre y se volvió para seguir fregando los platos, en un intento de ganar un poco de tiempo. Aunque Naruto había decidido contarle a Sasuke su relación, no le había dado permiso para faltar a su palabra. No quería romper su promesa, pero tampoco quería mentir a Sasuke. Tomó el plato que este aún sostenía entre las manos.

-Por ti- respondió Sai finalmente- Nunca dejaste de ser… su mejor amigo- añadió de manera esquiva, reprimiendo las ganas de contarle lo fuertes que eran sus lazos, lo enamorados que estaban.

Sasuke bajó la mirada. ¿Tanto importaba su venganza¿Era tan fuerte su odio contra Itachi como para hacer tanto daño a las personas que una vez le habían importado? Naruto lo había dado todo por él, y él le había respondido con calmada indiferencia, permitiendo que sufriera de manera egoísta, sin preocuparse por el kitsune y dejando que Orochimaru hiciese con él cuanto quería… sin siquiera estar a su lado. Entendía perfectamente que no quisiera nada con él.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, tomó una decisión. Aunque Naruto no le correspondiese, le contaría como le hacía sentir, le confesaría que había entendido que él era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida. Después de todo lo que había pasado, tal vez no fuera mucho, pero era lo mínimo que le debía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto miraba con aprehensión la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha, sin decidirse a caminar los pasos que aún le separaban del edificio. Entender que tenía que contarle la verdad a Sasuke era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos al pensar en las mil respuestas que podía darle el moreno. Que no le creyera y se burlase de él le daba un poco de respeto, pero lo que de verdad le aterraba era que le despreciara ahora que volvía a ser Uchiha Sasuke, el heredero del clan más poderoso de la ciudad, ahora que ya no necesitaba distraerse con él porque podía tener a cualquier hombre o mujer que se propusiera. Suspiró y avanzó los metros que le faltaban, con torpeza y rigidez.

Intentó reunir el valor para llamar al timbre, pero era difícil moverse cuando el miedo agarrotaba todos sus músculos y la angustia le inundaba el pecho, dificultándole la respiración. Cerró los ojos, recordándose que era Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro hokage y, posiblemente, el shinobi más poderoso de toda la aldea. Pero aquello le servía muy poco a la hora de enfrentarse a los ojos negros y la sonrisa autosuficiente de Sasuke.

De pronto la puerta se abrió ante él, sobresaltándole.

-¿Vas a entrar o me vas a hacer llegar tarde al entreno?- preguntó Sai con una sonrisa, mientras se recostaba tranquilamente en el hueco de la entrada.

Naruto le miró ceñudo.

-¿Por qué diablos nunca detecto tu chackra?- protestó el rubio, mientras intentaba devolver a la normalidad los latidos de su corazón. Definitivamente, Sai le mataba uno de esos días.

-Porque soy muy buen anbu- respondió alegremente- O tal vez porque tú eres un desastre andante- añadió con un encogimiento de hombros, como si cualquiera de las dos explicaciones le pareciera igual de válida.

-Yo no soy un desastre- se enfurruñó Naruto.

-Entonces yo soy increíblemente bueno ocultándome- dedujo Sai henchido de orgullo, completamente seguro por simple eliminación de opciones.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y despidió a su amigo con un gesto de la mano. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta mientras le miraba partir, se tomó unos segundos para inspirar profundamente y alejar sus dudas, antes de avanzar hacia el comedor. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sasuke y forzó una sonrisa para él. El Uchiha le contempló sin decir nada, visiblemente incómodo. Naruto suspiró y dejó transcurrir los minutos. La situación entre ellos continuaba increíblemente tensa desde que se habían acostado, y no sabía como iniciar una conversación. Sasuke no ayudaba mucho, ni si quiera le había vuelto a mirar desde que había entrado. No fue hasta que el ambiente resultó por completo insostenible que se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Creo que… tendríamos que hablar- se escuchó decir a si mismo Naruto, y le pareció que las palabras no podían haber salido de su boca. ¿Aquel balbuceo tan inseguro era su voz?

El moreno asintió, mientras se mordía de lado el labio inferior. Había estado temiendo ese momento desde que decidió ser sincero con el kitsune.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo usuratonkachi- murmuró, consciente de que tenía que ser el primero en hacerlo. No tendría valor para contarle lo que sentía después de que Naruto le dijese que no quería que aquello afectara su amistad y otras cosas por el estilo, que estaba convencido que el rubio iba a decirle. Sabía que aquello le atacaría el orgullo, y no quería dejarse dominar por él en ese momento. Bajó el rostro, ocultando los ojos tras el flequillo.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa inconsciente ante aquel gesto que conocía tan bien. Sasuke quería decirle alguna de aquellas cosas que tanto le costaban de admitir. No tenía ni idea de que podía ser y quería aclarar las cosas con él cuanto antes, pero siempre se había mostrado blando ante aquel gesto un poco tímido e inseguro, tan impropio en él, así que aguardó en silencio, con paciencia, consciente de lo que le costaba al moreno admitir algunas emociones.

-No lo recuerdo…- dijo finalmente Sasuke, con aspecto cansado- Lo que ha pasado desde que me fui, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… Lo que has pasado por mí- se detuvo porque su voz le sonaba demasiado vacilante. Carraspeó un poco y lo intentó de nuevo-. Naruto… Créeme que quisiera darte las gracias y compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí… Pero no soy la mejor persona que podrías haber escogido para poner tu confianza…- soltó un resoplido, parecido a una risita de burla sobre si mismo- No puedo olvidar mi venganza, pero quiero… quiero encontrar…

El rubio se había dado cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y decidió interrumpirlo, con los ojos desorbitados al caer en la cuenta de lo que tendría que contarle.

-Basta Sasuke, por favor…- pidió Naruto, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. El corazón le latía con tanta violencia que se estaba mareando. No podía estarle pasando aquello, no podía ir todo tan mal- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir… No sigas… No quiero que sigas- suplicó, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el sofá en busca de un punto de apoyo. No tenía fuerzas para afrontar aquello ahora. No quería tener que afrontarlo nunca.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que la tenía velada y acuosa cuando le costó enfocarla en el kitsune. ¿Naruto no quería que siguiera¿Tanto le molestaba la idea de que sintiese algo por él? No le estaba pidiendo que le correspondiera, ya le había quedado muy claro que lo que pasó entre ellos fue simplemente sexo. No iba a pedirle nada, no le estaba reclamando una oportunidad, ni prometiendo a cambio ser el mejor novio del mundo, solamente quería contarle como le hacía sentir, empezar con él de nuevo, sin secretos. Sólo quería hacer algo bien por una vez en su vida. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y se reafirmó en su decisión.

-Naruto- insistió, con aquel tono que exigía ser escuchado- No me importa que no me correspondas, quiero encontrar una manera de llevar a cabo mi venganza aquí, a tu lado- afirmó, en lo más parecido a una declaración que logró decir.

Sasuke miró al rubio. Este había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados, igual que sus tensos puños. ¿De verdad le dolían tanto sus palabras¿Acababa de destruir con su confesión lo poco que quedaba de su amistad? Cuando aquellos ojos azules se abrieron y clavaron sobre él toda su inmensidad, no supo identificar cual era la emoción que los embargaba tan intensamente.

-Sasuke- le llamó Naruto con voz ahogada. Sentía tanta presión en su garganta que cada sílaba era un esfuerzo- Tu hermano… está muerto- anunció con un sollozo.


	11. La fuerza de los lazos

**Notas de Mayumi: **Me ha costado que este capi quede como yo quería, pero creo que al final he conseguido darle la intensidad que tenía en mente. A ver que os parece. Besitoooos!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**La fuerza de los lazos**

En un primer momento, lo que acababa de decir Naruto impactó tanto a Sasuke que no fue ni siquiera capaz de procesar la idea. ¿Su hermano estaba muerto? No encontraba significado para esas palabras, no sentía absolutamente nada. Ni satisfacción, ni el placer de haber cumplido su venganza, ni tristeza por todo lo que había perdido, ni el dolor de ser realmente el último de su clan. Simplemente le recorría el cuerpo un sudor frío, un helor enfermizo que se calaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, anestesiando sus sentidos. Sus labios se movieron solos para pronunciar silenciosamente el nombre de su hermano, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. _Itachi_. Se aferró con fuerza a la imagen que tenía de él en un intento de reaccionar. Itachi estaba muerto, se repitió una y otra vez. Un estremecimiento se propagó lentamente por su piel, mientras la idea empezaba por fin a tener sentido en su mente. Y junto a la comprensión llegó una nueva emoción, la que menos se esperaba de todas.

-¿Le… maté yo?- preguntó Sasuke, con su voz teñida por una nota de pánico.

Lo que sentía era miedo, un intenso terror al pensar que podía haberle arrebatado la vida a su hermano. Sus ojos negros, que habían quedado casi sin vida ante la revelación, se clavaron en Naruto, suplicando silenciosamente por que la respuesta fuera un no.

El rubio se acercó más a Sasuke, consciente de lo mucho que le necesitaba en ese momento. Naruto le apartó el flequillo del rostro, con infinita ternura.

-No, Sasuke, tú no le mataste- contestó, en un dulce susurro, mientras las puntas de sus dedos descendían por el pálido rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante la caricia, ante el tacto suave y cálido de Naruto.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?- el moreno no fue capaz de acabar la frase, las palabras se le atragantaban antes de salir. No podía hacerse a la idea de que Itachi estuviera muerto, de no tener que vivir por la venganza, de haber perdido el objetivo de su existencia… de no tener un hermano al que odiar y querer tan rabiosamente que dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

-Fue hace tres años- explicó Naruto-. Orochimaru quería realizar el ritual para absorber tu cuerpo. Nosotros no sabíamos donde estabas. Itachi irrumpió en medio de la ceremonia- el rubio hablaba en frases cortas porque le costaba remover aquellos recuerdos que tan difíciles se le habían hecho a Sasuke de superar-. Te salvó la vida, pero no pudo superar sus heridas. Sabía que era una acción suicida y aún y así… Murió para que tú tuvieses otra oportunidad- sus labios curvaron una sonrisa cargada de tristeza al recordar aquella época.

No sabía que más decir, no quería seguir revolviendo aquella parte tan oscura del pasado. Había sido precisamente después de la muerte de su hermano cuando Sasuke había aceptado regresar a Konoha, trabajar como espía para ellos hasta que encontrasen la manera de sacarle de allí. A Naruto le había costado un esfuerzo terrible arrancarlo del profundo abismo en el que se había sumido, lograr que aquellos ojos azabache volvieran a brillar con algún signo de humanidad.

Sasuke temblaba visiblemente. Notó los brazos de Naruto rodeándole, mientras él todavía intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo así? ¿Cómo podía Itachi haberle hecho eso? Toda su vida le había instado a odiarle desmedidamente, le había arrebatado todo cuanto le era importante para que le aborreciera lo suficiente como para sólo pensar en vengarse. ¿Y se sacrificaba por él? ¿No le había hecho suficiente daño en vida que tenía que cargar también con su muerte?

-Nii-san- sollozó Sasuke con voz ahogada, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla. Pero después sólo quedó un gran vacío en su pecho. Itachi había entregado la vida a cambio de la suya, y él solamente era capaz de verter una única lágrima.

-Yo creo que… Itachi nunca dejó de preocuparse por ti- intentó reconfortarle el rubio, mientras le envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

No quería que Sasuke se derrumbara otra vez por lo mismo, no quería verle sufrir de aquella manera. Le besó en la mejilla, recogiendo la gota que se deslizaba por la inmaculada piel e inundándose de su sabor salado. El moreno reaccionó girando hacia él su rostro de ojos vidriosos, emitiendo un ronroneo agradecido por el reconfortante contacto.

La nuca de Naruto se erizó al escuchar aquel sutil sonido de deleite ante sus mimos. Podía distraerle, podía hacerle olvidar el dolor como tantas veces había hecho el Uchiha por él. Desplazó su boca en busca de la de Sasuke, mientras pasaba una de las rodillas sobre el cuerpo del moreno para poder acomodarse en su regazo. Los labios de Sasuke se habían entreabierto en un acto reflejo, demandantes, esperándole, emitiendo un sonido ronco y ansioso cuando Naruto se detuvo en su comisura. También el rubio jadeó, satisfecho de provocar aquella impaciencia, de sentirse deseado. Resiguió con la lengua el labio inferior de Sasuke, provocándole un placentero hormigueo.

El Uchiha atrapó en un movimiento rápido la boca de Naruto, mordiéndole con cuidado. El rubio ahogó un gemido de placer y sorpresa. Sasuke buscó aquella lengua que le había hecho cosquillas, acariciándola con la propia con avidez, impregnándose del sabor de Naruto, de la calidez de su cavidad y la entrega total que ponía en aquel simple beso. Pero los dedos del kitsune secando los restos de la lágrima en su rostro le hicieron volver crudamente a la realidad. Rompió el contacto de manera brusca, mirando a su amigo entre dolido y ofendido. El orgullo rugía con fuerza en su pecho.

-No necesito que te compadezcas de mí- espetó secamente, recordando como Naruto le había dicho que no quería saber nada de sus sentimientos. No tenía porque hacer aquello sólo por consolarle.

El rubio se quedó estático unos segundos, intentando procesar aquella repentina explosión de rabia. Finalmente tomó una de las manos de Sasuke y la llevó lentamente hasta su entrepierna.

-¿Crees que esto es lástima, Uchiha?- preguntó con voz queda, mientras apretaba la mano del moreno contra él, haciéndole notar su creciente erección- Es simplemente que te quiero, y te quiero ahora.

Sasuke soltó de golpe el aire contenido en sus pulmones al notar como el miembro de Naruto palpitaba ante su tacto, endureciéndose y haciendo que sus ojos azules se entrecerrasen de placer. Podía notar en el ambiente la excitación del rubio como algo casi tangible.

-No sé que tienes, Sasuke, que me haces olvidar todo cuanto me rodea, todo cuanto una vez me gustó- susurró Naruto con la voz enronquecida- Mi cuerpo gravita hacia ti, te busca y te desea.

Sasuke quiso protestar, hacerle entender que no quería algo así, que buscaba algo más que una relación meramente pasional e instintiva, pero al chocar contra el intenso azul de sus ojos, su voluntad se quebró por completo, entregándole a Naruto los pedazos rotos de su alma. Siempre estaría ahí para él, para lo que le pidiera, aunque se hiciese daño a si mismo, aunque sólo fuera para aplacar sus instintos carnales.

El rubio se movió insinuante sobre sus caderas, buscando un contacto más íntimo, al que el Uchiha respondió cazando sus labios de manera salvaje. Quería comerse al kitsune con aquel beso, devorarlo poco a poco hasta rendirlo a él, tocarle, ponerle, provocarle… Todo lo que su maldita inmovilidad no le permitía hacer. Y una vez más, se sorprendía por la absoluta armonía en la que danzaban sus lenguas, por como todo su ser reaccionaba ante él.

Naruto se separó para coger aire, notando la desesperación del moreno, su impaciencia por sentirle, por tenerlo a su merced. Sentía la pálida piel ardiente, reactiva y demandante, y tuvo la certeza que Sasuke padecía el mismo calor abrasador que él. Le quiso quitar la camiseta tan rápido que casi la rompió al olvidar que este no podía alzar los brazos por voluntad propia. Se peleó con ella hasta lograr extraerla, y la lanzó volando hacia atrás. Luego se puso de pie y se empezó a desvestir ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Sus orbes negras habían perdido aquella expresión infantil que tenían desde el accidente, y le contemplaban con aquel brillo lujurioso que tan bien conocía y que le volvía loco. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno se mordía el labio inferior con impotencia, mientras sus ojos seguían sus movimientos con un poco de envidia.

-¿Quieres tocarme, Sasuke?- preguntó, al darse cuenta de lo que el Uchiha ansiaba, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la parte baja de su propio vientre, provocándole.

El gruñido de protesta que soltó el moreno fue una respuesta más que clara.

-Quiero sentir tu tacto, notar tu piel electrizarse bajo mis manos, arrancarte gemidos ahogados de placer y mi nombre envuelto en lujuria- ronroneó Sasuke, pronunciando las palabras antes de que pasaran por su mente. Se ruborizó un poco al ser consciente de lo que había dicho ¿Dónde había aprendido a hablar de esa manera tan sensual?

Naruto sonrió al reconocer aquellos deseos propios del Sasuke más adulto que permanecía en letargo en alguna parte de su mente. Recuperó su posición sobre el regazo del Uchiha y le cogió una mano. La llevó hasta sus labios y la besó con cariño, para luego irla deslizando por el lateral de su cuello, por su torso desnudo y la parte baja del vientre, soltando gemiditos entrecortados con cada leve roce.

Dos palabras cruzaron por la mente de Sasuke para describir el tacto de Naruto. Calor y humedad. Un calor abrasador que se desprendía de aquella piel bronceada, inundando todos sus sentidos, y una excitante humedad que le hacía volar la imaginación de mil y una maneras. No podía apartar la vista de su mejor amigo.

Naruto había vuelto a perder la cordura y lo sabía. Sus ojos contemplaban a Sasuke con su azul oscurecido por el deseo. El Uchiha le absorbía por completo los sentidos. Necesitaba más de él, de sus caricias, de su tacto, de sus besos. Necesitaba sentirle como necesitaba el aire que respiraba. Dejó caer la mano de Sasuke de entre las suyas y alzó una de las propias, temblorosa, para posarla sobre los labios del Uchiha. El simple roce de estos le quemó la piel y le provocó un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

-Ojalá pudieras hacerlo tú- jadeó Naruto, mientras ofrecía a Sasuke dos de sus dedos- Me muero porque me puedas hacer tuyo, por que me poseas lentamente- confesó en un débil murmullo.

El Uchiha recibió los dedos en su boca, envolviéndolos con su humedad, succionándolos mientras jugueteaba con su lengua contra ellos, deslizándose por su longitud de manera tentadora. Naruto se ruborizó al recordar la cantidad de veces que el moreno había hecho aquello perdido entre sus piernas. Se alzó sobre sus rodillas. Sasuke liberó los dedos del kitsune para atrapar entre sus dientes, con mucha suavidad, uno de los endurecidos pezones que acababa de quedar a la altura de su boca. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía, pero como la otra vez, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de manera instintiva ante Naruto.

-Mmm… ah…- pronunció extasiado el rubio, manteniendo la posición unos segundos más mientras sentía la lengua caliente degustando la sensible zona. Sus manos viajaron hasta la cremallera de los pantalones del Uchiha, liberando el miembro endurecido contra su cuerpo. Se peleó con la ropa que aún cubría al moreno con impaciencia, hasta lograr desvestirlo por completo.

Naruto empujó al Uchiha contra el respaldo, le dio un beso corto pero increíblemente hambriento y volvió a separarse un poco, para penetrarse con sus dedos sin perder el contacto visual con él.

-Sasu… ke- pronunció jadeante, mientras pegaba sus caderas a las del moreno, recuperando el contacto entre sus entrepiernas al tiempo que ahondaba la profundidad de sus dedos en su propio interior- Ah… Sasuke- volvió a repetir.

El escalofrío que recorrió al Uchiha al ver a Naruto dándose placer con su nombre escapando entre soniditos lujuriosos fue casi orgásmico. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, evadiendo el final a través de aquel pequeño dolor. El kitsune debió notarlo, porque no dedicó mucho tiempo a dilatarse, pronto tomó el miembro de Sasuke, dolorosamente endurecido, y lo posicionó en su entrada, friccionando contra él.

-Naruto- instó el moreno con voz ronca. De haber podido, habría apretado aquel cuerpo bronceado contra él, acabando con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el rubio se dejó caer a peso, introduciendo por completo la erección del Uchiha con una sola embestida, demostrando el placer que aquello le producía en forma de un gemido sordo y enloquecedor. Sasuke contuvo el aliento unos segundos. Oh, cielos, volvía a estar en el interior de Naruto, en aquella cavidad estrecha y cálida que le recibía contrayéndose por el placer de tenerle dentro. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para controlar su excitación.

El kitsune apoyó las manos tras su espalda, sobre las fuertes piernas del Uchiha, y se empezó a mover arriba y abajo. Lo comprendió en ese momento. Se había vuelto loco. Sasuke le había vuelto loco la primera vez que acarició su piel, atándole a su cuerpo por toda la eternidad, a aquella prisión de ojos oscuros de la que no deseaba escapar. Sus manos buscaron la nuca del moreno, que le dirigía una mirada entre suplicante y salvaje, necesitando más de él.

-Bésame- pidió el Uchiha, ya que el espacio que había entre sus bocas era demasiado como para que él lo salvara.

Naruto gravitó hacia él, cumpliendo su demanda sin ni siquiera pensar. Su cuerpo, su voluntad y sus actos eran de Sasuke. Le dio un beso dulce y lento, cada vez más profundo, más húmedo, más caliente, más acelerado, reflejo del ritmo que llevaban sus cuerpos sudorosos, del ambiente que impregnaba la estancia. Se estaban ahogando en las ganas que tenían del otro, estaban perdiendo por completo el control. El rubio tuvo que romper el beso con brusquedad para meter algo de aire en sus pulmones. Estaba tan entregado que respirar había dejado de ser un acto automático. El negro insondable de los ojos de Sasuke se posó en él, completamente velado de deseo, tragándoselo en su misteriosa profundidad. Aquellos orbes azabaches siempre serían su perdición, su locura, su tentación, su pecado. Ardería en el infierno con tal de que le miraran con aquel deseo contenido. Naruto aferró con fuerza la tela del sofá entre sus dedos a medida que el movimiento de sus caderas aumentaba de velocidad casi sin que él se diera cuenta. Coló sus manos entre el respaldo y el cuerpo del Uchiha, apretándolo más y más contra él, buscando el máximo contacto posible. Las manos del rubio viajaban por toda la amplia espalda de Sasuke, inquietas y sin poder decidir donde detenerse. Una de las embestidas alcanzó un punto único en su interior y sus manos se cerraron en un acto reflejo, clavándose con fuerza en la pálida piel. Besó con desesperación la boca de Sasuke, necesitando más de su sabor, de las sensaciones únicas que le proporcionaba el baile de aquella lengua indomable en su boca, de la calidez del aliento entrecortado del moreno chocando contra su rostro. Era una inevitable adicción.

Se acercaba al final irremediablemente, Naruto lo notaba en cada poro de su piel, más reactiva que nunca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la vista nublada y abrió la boca, pero no le salió ningún sonido. No veía, no gemía, no pensaba. Le parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Sólo sentía oleadas y oleadas de placer extendiéndose por cada célula de su cuerpo hasta llevarle al límite. Cuando recuperó un poco el resto de los sentidos se dio cuenta de que Sasuke succionaba con fuerza su cuello, en un vano intento de apagar los sonidos orgásmicos que le servían de válvula de escape al calor y placer de su cuerpo. La nuca de Naruto se le erizaba con el placentero dolor que le producía aquella boca, y movía sus caderas lentamente, en un intento de prolongar todas aquellas sensaciones. Debajo de él, el cuerpo de Sasuke todavía temblaba ligeramente después de haber llegado al clímax, e inspiraba en sonoras bocanadas en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido, con su cabeza recostada pesadamente contra su cuello.

Las revoltosas manos de Naruto se enredaron en los humedecidos cabellos negros. Le tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el mentón para contemplarle con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa murió al acto. ¿Por qué estaba aquella expresión de dolor dibujada en las facciones de Sasuke? Intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero nada más le salió un incomprensible balbuceo. El Uchiha recompuso su inexpresiva mueca de siempre antes de abrir los ojos para mirarle. Sólo entonces Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer. El mundo se le vino encima al ser consciente de que se había vuelto a acostar con Sasuke sin aclarar nada. No quería ni imaginar lo que debía pensar el moreno de él. ¿Pensaría que se iba a la cama con cualquiera? ¿Creería que se aprovechaba de él? Intentó separarse del Uchiha, atormentado.

-No- suplicó Sasuke. La palabra había escapado de sus labios antes de ser consciente de lo que implicaba, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza el cuerpo que pretendía alejarse de él. No quería perderle, no quería sentir de nuevo el vacío que le dejaba la ausencia de Naruto.

-Me… has abrazado- dijo el kitsune con voz trémula.

El moreno maldijo por aquella muestra de debilidad. Naruto le había dejado muy claro que entre ellos sólo había sexo, no quería sus mimos ni sus abrazos. Ni si quiera le permitía la esperanza de retenerle entre sus brazos unos segundos, no quería su cariño.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, desviando la mirada y liberándole de su agarre.

Naruto se puso en pie casi de un bote, con la mandíbula inferior temblorosa. Le había abrazado y le había soltado. Una chispa de esperanza brilló en sus ojos azules.

-Dame la mano- pidió el kitsune, mientras le ofrecía una de las suyas.

Sasuke le complació, todavía sin atreverse a mirarle, así que no pudo ver las lágrimas de tranquilidad que inundaron los orbes del color del cielo.

-¡Te has movido!- exclamó Naruto, tan embargado por la emoción que su voz salió de lo más extraña.

El Uchiha fue entonces consciente de sus actos. Elevó los brazos hasta tener las manos a la altura de sus ojos y abrió y cerró los dedos lentamente, comprobando que había recuperado el control de, al menos, aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?- preguntó el rubio atropelladamente.

Sasuke apoyó las manos en el sofá y lo intentó. Pudo levantar el trasero unos centímetros del asiento, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y volvió a caer a peso.

-Creo que me falta práctica- confesó.

Naruto sonrió feliz. No le importaba si era de manera torpe y tambaleante, Sasuke podía moverse de nuevo. Muy pronto volvería a estar bien. Cazó una de sus manos y tiró con fuerza de ella, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-¡Tenemos que contárselo a Tsunade!- exclamó alterado, mientras le arrastraba hacia la puerta- ¡Se pondrá muy contenta!

-Naruto…- balbuceó Sasuke. El kitsune se volteó para mirarle y se dio cuenta del sonrojo que se extendía por los pómulos y la nariz del moreno- Deberíamos vestirnos primero- dijo, mientras sus ojos reseguían la figura de Naruto.

El rubio dio un vistazo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía desnudo.

-Oh, jeje- rió. Con la emoción se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle- Sí, Tsunade ya tiene una edad y puede que su corazón no resista estas impresiones-ttebayo- se mostró de acuerdo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai aguardaba impaciente en una de las salas de espera del hospital. La hokage había enviado a una enfermera en busca del equipo siete, para ponerles al corriente de las últimas noticias en referencia a Sasuke. Les había dicho que no hacía falta que fueran a ver al Uchiha, que le estarían haciendo pruebas hasta tarde, pero al ver que Naruto no se encontraba en su casa, se había dirigido hacia allí. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando cuando por fin el rubio hizo acto de presencia.

El anbu le contempló un largo rato, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Tsunade dice que en unos días estará bien, y en poco tiempo más podrá reincorporarse a la vida ninja normal- anunció finalmente, sintiendo como se sacaba un enorme peso de encima.

Sai saltó dispuesto a abrazarle y besarle, pero se detuvo a medio camino, trastabillando graciosamente mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. Señaló con uno de sus delicados dedos la marca rojiza que empezaba a amoratarse en el cuello de Naruto, resiguiéndola sin pudor.

-¿Polvo de reconciliación?- preguntó con una de sus sonrisas. Lo decía con mucha naturalidad, sin ninguna clase de malicia.

La animada sonrisa que mostraba Naruto se quebró en ese instante, pasando a ser una mueca de pánico tan penetrante que la falsa expresión de Sai se le congeló en la cara. El corazón del anbu empezó a latir con violencia en su pecho, asustado también ante aquella reacción. ¿Se habían confirmado los temores de Naruto? ¿Sólo era un juego para Sasuke? No podía haber salido mal, los lazos entre Naruto y Sasuke eran irrompibles. Él había asentado sobre esos lazos las bases de sus esperanzas, su creencia de que todo el mundo podía llegar a ser feliz, su convicción de que las emociones eran un camino a un mundo mejor que la vida vacía y solitaria de una herramienta ninja. El lazo entre sus dos amigos era eterno, tenía que serlo. El silencio que guardaba su rubio amigo le pareció interminable.

-No le he contado nada- confesó al fin Naruto, con aspecto abatido.

Sai respiró un poco más tranquilo. La relación no se había roto, no había manera de romperla, tan sólo se aplazaba un poco más.

-Me diste tu palabra- observó el moreno, aunque sonó más a un recordatorio que a una acusación.

-Lo sé Sai, e iba a hablar con él, te juro que iba a hacerlo, pero… Créeme, no era el mejor momento- dijo compungido.

La sonrisa rota y dolorida que le dedicaba Naruto borró de la mente del anbu cualquier nuevo reclamo. Se limitó a abrazarle en silencio, a reconfortarle con su calor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con paciencia. Recordando lo mal que se le había dado el intento de deducción la última vez que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron juntos, se mordió la lengua, ahorrándole las absurdas suposiciones que ya empezaban a formarse en su cabeza.

-No había pensado en decirle que Itachi está muerto- sollozó Naruto, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la corta camiseta de Sai- ¿Cómo me he podido olvidar de decirle algo tan importante?- se lamentó lastimeramente.

Sai simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza, consciente del shock emocional que aquello debía haber representado para Sasuke. No conocía mucho el pasado del Uchiha, pero sabía que su hermano había sido alguien muy importante en su vida, para bien o para mal, le había marcado como nadie más había logrado hacer. Daba gracias de no haber tenido que ser él quien le daba la desagradable noticia.

-Tenías que haber visto su carita, perdida y angustiada- suspiró cansado el kitsune-. No pienso más que en mi mismo. Sólo sé hacerle daño- se auto acusó Naruto, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin poder evitarlas. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Empezaba a creer que no podría deshacerse de aquella sensación de dolor. Nunca permitiría que Sasuke se sintiera como él, haría lo que fuera necesario para no hacerle daño.

-Eso no es verdad, Naruto… Tú eres quien más le hace sonreír en este mundo. Tú eres su mundo- le alentó Sai, con una caricia en sus dorados cabellos revueltos.

El kitsune negó insistentemente, con aquella cabezonería que lograba desesperar incluso al inalterable anbu.

-Estoy cansado Sai…- susurró Naruto, con la voz débil y ahogada, y el moreno no supo discernir si se refería a su relación con el Uchiha o a su estado físico-. Quiero irme a casa. Quiero estar solo.

-Naruto…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- mintió con convicción-. Sólo necesito dormir un poco. Mañana hablaré con Tsunade para que me acabe de poner al día de la evolución de Sasuke. Nos veremos después en el entreno, intentaré no llegar tarde otra vez.

El rubio besó al anbu en la mejilla y saltó por la ventana, dirigiéndose hacía su casa. Sai le vio partir con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Naruto había dicho que se verían al día siguiente en el entreno. Entonces… ¿Por qué aquel beso le había dejado una desagradable sensación de despedida?


	12. Palabras y rosas

**Notas de Mayumi: **Vuelvo por aquí con otro capi más. Este fic está entrando en su recta final, así que me toca ponerme las pilas y resolverlo todo porque no puedo dejar que acabe mal. Gracias por seguirme apoyando. A leer!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Palabras y rosas**

El sol a penas despuntaba en el horizonte, dejando que los primeros rayos se filtraran por las persianas entrecerradas. Naruto terminó de regar abundantemente todas sus plantas y repasó las cosas que había preparado en su mochila. Lo tenía todo listo, así que se la cargó al hombro y se dirigió con paso decidido al despacho de la hokage. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar, sobresaltando a la mujer, que dormitaba apoyada sobre una mano.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el kitsune con una nota de ansiedad, mientras se sentaba sin ser invitado a ello.

La sannin se frotó los ojos en un intento de despejarse. Shizune acababa de salir a buscar unos informes y ella ya se había quedado adormilada. Iba a tener que dejar de trasnochar de aquellas maneras, al parecer la edad no perdonaba.

-Igual que ayer- refunfuñó, sin necesidad de que el rubio le aclarase que se refería al Uchiha. No había nadie más capaz de robarle el sueño al más revoltoso de sus ninjas. Pasó a explicarle una serie de cuestiones médicas que estaba segura que Naruto no iba a entender. Lo único que le quedó claro al chico fue que en pocas semanas Sasuke podría moverse con total libertad.

-¿Y sus recuerdos?- quiso saber el kitsune.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, Naruto… Nadie lo sabe.

Naruto asintió con un expresión grave impropia de él. Ya lo suponía, sólo quería asegurarse. Se dijo que su decisión era la correcta, Sasuke estaría mejor si se alejaba de él. Se lo había dicho muy claramente aquella angustia al contarle que Itachi había muerto, aquella expresión de dolor que tenía después de que volvieran a acostarse. Sabía que no tener al moreno era marchitarse lentamente por dentro hasta morir, pero tenía que darle un tiempo, por su bien. Por el bien de los dos. Porque él solo sabía hacerle daño, una y otra vez.

-Tsunade, quiero que me asignes alguna misión fuera de la aldea durante unos días- pidió, mirando a la sannin con seriedad- Necesito salir.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos castaños con suspicacia. Shizune lo había dejado muy claro el primer día, lo mejor para el Uchiha era tener cerca a las personas con las que mantenía más estrecha relación. Naruto lo sabía y aún así quería marcharse.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar.

-¡Estar aquí encerrado me está crispando los nervios-tebbayo!- mintió Naruto, botando alborozadamente sobre la silla- Soy un jounin, me voy a oxidar si sigo sin hacer nada.

-¿Y Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con esto?- punzó la hokage. Sabía que pasaba algo entre esos dos, y quería asegurarse que si Naruto se alejaba, no se haría todavía más daño que estando junto al Uchiha.

-No digas tonterías, Tsunade-baa-chan. ¿Por qué iba a tener Sasuke algo que ver con que quiera seguir mejorando como ninja?- se defendió el menor.

-A lo mejor porque te lo tiras cada vez que te quedas con él y luego los dos parecéis almas en pena- soltó con calma la mujer. El rubio le dirigió una mirada desorbitada- Soy vieja Naruto, pero no idiota. Sasuke acaba con la espalda llena de arañazos cada vez que se queda a solas contigo, y tú terminas con alguna marca nueva. ¿Por qué quieres irte?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez mucho más seria.

Naruto suspiró y se hundió en el respaldo de la silla. Vaya con la hokage, y él que estaba convencido que ya chocheaba. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Cuando estoy con él, sólo sé hacerle daño. Sólo te pido unos días, para que se de cuenta de que está mucho mejor sin mí- pidió suplicante.

Tsunade pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus facciones, la preocupación sincera de Naruto por el Uchiha. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero sólo una parte. Podía leer en sus ojos azules el terror a sufrir nuevamente. Exhaló sonoramente. Ella también se había marchado de Konoha durante mucho tiempo, pensando que la distancia con aquello que le hacía daño era la solución para su alma torturada. Sabía que su pequeño se estaba equivocando, pero había lecciones que uno tenía que aprender solo.

-Está bien- concedió. Pensó unos instantes antes de proseguir-. Dile a Shizune que te incluya en la misma misión que a Shino, pero no te entretengas mucho porque parten en media hora. Si te pone algún problema que venga a hablar conmigo.

Naruto se lo agradeció enormemente con una sonrisa, pero la mujer mantuvo su rostro severo, incluso un tanto agriado. El chico se limitó a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida.

-Naruto…- le llamó la hokage antes de que cerrase la puerta- Huir puede parecer una opción más segura, pero no sirve de nada. Tus fantasmas te persiguen y te atrapan, por mucho que te alejes. Puedes preguntárselo a Sasuke si quieres, él lo ha aprendido de la manera más dura.

Naruto se quedó estático durante unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla, y salir en silencio de allí.

Tsunade hundió el rostro entre las manos.

-Cuando yo me fui ya estaba sola, Naruto, pero tú tienes aquí a alguien que te quiere… espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde- susurró, antes de servirse un vasito de sake.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entró en la habitación valiéndose del sigilo que le daban sus años de práctica en misiones ninja, y se acercó a la cama. Sasuke dormía tranquilamente, sin haber notado su presencia. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y contempló el hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas. Alejarse era la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida, pero aquel semblante tan sereno le decía que era la decisión correcta. Parecía tan en paz…

-No como cuando estás conmigo¿verdad?- susurró Naruto, con un mohín entristecido.

Se inclinó lentamente, deteniéndose a muy pocos milímetros de la boca del Uchiha. Sabía que no se iba a despertar, la noche anterior Tsunade lo había atiborrado a calmantes para que descansara bien después de la infinidad de pruebas a las que le había sometido. El corazón de Naruto iba acelerándose poco a poco y su piel se iba erizando conforme el aire que escapaba de los labios de Sasuke le iba inundando de su calidez. Entreabrió los propios labios en un acto reflejo y encajó sus bocas con mucho cuidado, dándole un beso lento y delicado, un simple roce de despedida. Cerró los ojos, nunca había pensado que un simple beso pudiera doler tanto.

-Me voy- le explicó con pesar, sin separarse ni un poquito del moreno-. Ni tan sólo se muy bien porque… Tienes que encontrarte a ti mismo y decidir, sin que mis sentimientos te presionen a algo que no es lo que deseas- recostó la frente contra la de Sasuke y palpó con mimo una de las pálidas mejillas, queriendo llevarse un nítido recuerdo de aquella tersa piel- Ojalá… ojalá vuelvas a mí- suplicó, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus párpados apretados, resbalando sobre la nívea tez que se pegaba a la suya- Te quiero Sasuke.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerse en pie, parecía como si su cuerpo se negase a apartarse del Uchiha. Con cada paso que daba se sentía un poco más vacío, como si su vida y su alma se quedaran junto a él, pero tenía que dejarle libre. Las manos le temblaron un poco al cerrar la puerta, haciendo que está crujiera levemente al encajarla en el marco. Aguardó temeroso unos segundos, pero tras comprobar que todo continuaba en el mismo silencio, se alejó por el pasillo, en busca de Shino y los demás shinobis que le acompañarían durante más de un mes.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, un poco desubicado. Entonces recordó que Tsuande había insistido en que pasara la noche en el hospital. Él había accedido con actitud indiferente, aunque le hubiese gustado pasar aquella noche en su casa, con Naruto. Naruto… El sueño que acababa de tener le había dejado una sensación extraña. No lo recordaba exactamente, pero el kitsune le rogaba que volviera a él. ¿Volver a él? Si era Naruto quien quería mantener la distancia emocional entre ellos. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ni en sueños puedo dejar de pensar en ti- se dijo con amargura.

Odiaba aquella necesidad que tenía de Naruto, le hacía sentirse débil y vulnerable. Querría arrancarse aquel sentimiento y relegarlo al olvido, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sería como arrancarse una parte de si mismo. Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y llevó una mano a su mejilla al notar algo extraño. ¿Había estado llorando?

-Kuso- renegó de mal humor- Eres un Uchiha- se recordó, en un vano intento de recuperar la fingida insensibilidad que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido, aquella que sólo Naruto lograba traspasar- No puedes dejar que esto te afecte- se recordó. Tenía que ser frío, altivo, dominante, orgulloso e indiferente. Tenía que ser perfecto. No tenía tiempo para dejar que le afectaran cosas tan triviales, tenía que vivir sólo para llevar su apellido a lo más alto del mundo shinobi. Al fin y al cabo, era su obligación, ahora era realmente el último de los Uchiha.

Se puso en pie con torpeza. Le llevó bastante tiempo, pero al menos lo había logrado por si mismo. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con un suspiro, dejándose acariciar por el aire fresco del alba.

-¿A quien pretendo engañar?- se preguntó, con burla. Una cosa era lo que quería hacer, y otra lo que podía. Podía fingir que Naruto no le importaba, podía convertirse ante los demás en el ninja perfecto, carente de sentimientos y viviendo sólo por las misiones… pero aquellos ojos azules le seguirían atormentando cada vez que estuviese en su auto impuesta soledad.

Bajó la mirada a las pulcras y desérticas calles de la villa. Si lo hubiese hecho tan sólo unos segundo antes, hubiera visto como Naruto doblaba la esquina con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, las mismas que habían mojado sus mejillas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai estaba guardando los libros que acababa de adquirir en las atestadas estanterías de su pequeño apartamento. Tenía tantos que pronto no sabría donde meterlos. Suspiró al sacar de la bolsa uno de pequeño tamaño, con las tapas de un animado color naranja. La verdad es que no le interesaba para nada aquel diccionario de latín, lo había comprado simplemente porque el color le recordaba terriblemente a Naruto.

-Tsk- protestó al pensar en el rubio.

Naruto le había mentido, le había dicho que se verían en el entreno y había desaparecido sin decir nada hacia casi tres semanas. Por su culpa no podía cumplir lo que le había prometido a Sasuke, que cuidaría del kitsune hasta que pudiera volver a hacerlo él. Cuando Tsunade le dijo que Naruto había partido en una misión que le mantendría fuera de la aldea más de un mes, se había sentido tan traicionado por el rubio que casi le había contado la verdad al Uchiha. Pero al final no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, ya había roto la palabra dada a uno de sus mejores amigos, no le podía hacer lo mismo al otro.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese instante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Abrió para encontrarse con Sakura, que esperaba en el umbral con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¡Hola fea!- la saludó el anbu con una de sus sonrisas.

Le sorprendió un poco que la pelirrosa no le respondiera al saludo con un golpe, así que la examinó con detenimiento. Estaba extrañamente tensa, y continuaba de lo más interesada en estudiar la alfombra de su entrada. Sai también miró atento el felpudo, pero no encontró nada digno de atraer su atención durante tanto rato. Se encogió de hombros, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía las manos en la espalda, al parecer sujetando algo.

-¿Qué intentas esconderme?- preguntó Sai de lo más animado, inclinándose sobre el hombro de su compañera para atisbar tras ella.

Sakura reaccionó de pronto a la cercanía del chico, dando un saltito atrás y protegiendo el paquete que estaba ocultando contra su pecho. El moreno esbozó una mueca confundida cuando los ojos verdes de la chica se clavaron en él, con un brillo de lo más extraño. Algo que no supo identificar se agitó en su interior.

-Yo…- empezó Sakura, con un titubeo insólito en ella- Esto es para ti- dijo al fin, y le tendió el paquetito que con tanto mimo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Eh… gracias- dijo Sai, que no sabía muy bien como comportarse ante esa actitud tan extraña por parte de su compañera.

El anbu tomó el regalo y lo desenvolvió con sus ágiles dedos. Parecía un libro, con las tapas en varias tonalidades superpuestas de verde oscuro. Sabía que Sakura esperaba expectante su reacción, así que abrió la tapa, con una mano temblorosa. No entendía porque, pero tener así la atención de la chica hacía que sus manos y su pecho vibraran. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en blanco. Empezó a pasar las páginas, pero ninguna tenía nada escrito.

-Pensé que… quizás querrías tener un nuevo sitio para guardar tus dibujos, así que...- explicó Sakura, cohibida. Le había costado mucho encontrar el valor para ir a darle el regalo a Sai, y ahora que lo había conseguido le parecía de lo más estúpido. Seguro que se burlaba de ella con aquella odiosa sonrisa- Quizás no me ha quedado muy bien, las cosas delicadas no son lo mío- se excusó, sintiéndose cada vez más torpe.

-¿Has… hecho un cuaderno para mí?- preguntó Sai, y la voz le salió ronca y con dificultad. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la chica, aguardando por la respuesta. Era consciente de que tendía a malinterpretar las cosas, así que esperaba la confirmación de Sakura.

-Hai- confirmó la pelirrosa, con un hilito de voz. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, avergonzada por su tontería. Sabía que a Sai le gustaba Naruto, los había visto en el puente. Había dado un primer paso atrás cuando el moreno saltó sobre ella y la abrazó con entusiasmo.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó, con mucha más efusividad que antes.

La pelirrosa se tensó al sentirse apresada por aquellos fuertes brazos. El corazón le palpitó al notar su pecho aferrado a aquel otro, duro y masculino, al aspirar el olor de Sai, su calidez, su respiración increíblemente cerca, haciéndole cosquillas en los labios. Y dejó de latir definitivamente cuando las manos del anbu la sujetaron por las mejillas, para atraerla más todavía hacia él, y depositar un sonoro beso en su boca. Se separó de él, llevándose una mano al pecho, azorada. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Sai simplemente le dirigía una de sus sonrisas, una mueca claramente artificial, que le hacía imposible adivinar que pensaba el chico.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Sakura, sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Porque me has puesto muy contento- respondió el chico con tranquilidad- Leí en un libro que cuando alguien te da una alegría debes besarle para mostrar tu agradecimiento.

-Por… ¿por eso besas también a Naruto?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Claro¿Por qué otra cosa iba a besarle si no?- se sorprendió el anbu. Le consideraba un amigo, nunca había pensado en besarle de otra manera.

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Así que era eso… Una parte de ella se alegraba infinitamente, aunque otra parte no podía si no entristecerse. Sai no entendía nada, era muy difícil que llegase a corresponderla.

-Por nada- respondió con una sonrisa-. Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana en el entreno. No llegues tarde- amenazó, aunque la sonrisa de alivio que se dibujaba en su rostro restó un poco de impacto a la advertencia.

Sakura se alejó un par de pasos, pero entonces cambió de idea. Se acercó a su compañero y, tras ponerse de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Sai- se despidió antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Sai llevó las yemas de los dedos a su mejilla, al lugar donde le había besado Sakura. Quemaba. Su boca se había quedado un poco abierta al sentir el calor abrasador que desprendían los labios de la pelirrosa, y le costaba volver a cerrarla. ¿Todos los besos de las chicas quemaban de aquella manera¿O era únicamente Sakura? Intentó pensar en su compañera. Ella era como una flor, una rosa de suaves y hermosos pétalos, de apariencia frágil y delicada… pero con espinas tan afiladas que daba miedo acercarse a ella.

De pronto su boca, que tanto le había costado cerrar, volvió a abrirse desmesuradamente. Una rosa… ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en ello? Aquello podía funcionar con Sasuke… ¡Claro, era uno de los momentos más importante para su relación! Cogió las llaves y salió disparado en dirección a la tienda de Ino. Sólo detuvo su alocada carrera cuando se cruzó con Neji y Hinata, que estaban sentados tranquilamente tomando un refresco en una terraza. Se acercó a la chica y se acuclilló frente a ella.

-Bésame- pidió Sai a Hinata.

Neji, que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó y empezó a toser escandalosamente, mientras se golpeaba el pecho en un intento de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Qu…¿Co…?- Hinata estaba tan avergonzada ante la repentina petición que era incapaz de articular una palabra entera. Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo rabioso, y sus pupilas blancas se movían rápidamente en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo.

-Necesito que me beses en la mejilla. Aquí- repitió Sai, mientras se señalaba en el mismo punto en que lo había hecho Sakura.

Hinata dejó de sudar cuando el anbu le aclaró que sólo quería un inocente beso en la mejilla. No entendía nada, pero sabía que con Sai era mejor no hacer muchas preguntas, sólo conseguía liar más la cosa con sus respuestas, tan incoherentes como sus acciones. Se inclinó un poco y rozó de manera fugaz el pómulo del chico, completamente avergonzada. Miró a Neji, que parecía haberse recuperado de su atragantamiento y se limitaba a contemplar la escena, ceñudo.

Sai analizaba con curiosidad las sensaciones de su cuerpo. No pasaba nada extraño, no sentía el menor cambio en su piel. Se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias- susurró, antes de retomar presuroso su camino, y dejar a los dos Hyougas convencidos de que nunca iba a cambiar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se levantó del sofá para responder a los insistentes golpes que se repetían una y otra vez en la puerta de su casa. Abrió con expresión hosca, dispuesto a deshacerse de quienquiera que fuese.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó. La manera nerviosa que tenía la chica de arrugarse el borde de su minifalda fue lo único que impidió que se deshiciera de ella con pocas palabras.

La pelirrosa iba a abrazar al moreno, buscando consuelo, pero su mirada gélida le hizo cambiar de opinión. Parecía que no estaba en sus momentos más sociables.

-Soy una desgraciada- sollozó la chica, con cansancio.

-Huh, bienvenida al club- respondió el Uchiha con cinismo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. No le entusiasmaba su compañía, pero tampoco le molestaba, y era bastante evidente que no se encontraba en situación de estar sola.

Sasuke regresó al comedor y la chica cerró la puerta de la entrada y le siguió, sentándose en una de las butacas. Aguardó, mientras el moreno cambiaba los canales del televisor, al parecer sin encontrar nada de su agrado.

-¿No vas a preguntarme que me pasa?- inquirió al fin la chica.

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- repitió con paciencia, aunque sin interés.

-Que soy la persona con más mala suerte del mundo- afirmó convencida.

-Yo de ti no estaría tan segura- murmuró Sasuke, sin poder evitar que su tono traspasara un poco de su angustia. Naruto se había marchado de la aldea y él estaba convencido de que era por su culpa. Estaba seguro que el kitsune se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él y había optado por poner entre ellos una prudencial distancia, esperando que le olvidara.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. ¿Sasuke también estaba triste? Estos días lo había visto muy desenvuelto, recuperándose a pasos agigantados y muy seguro de si mismo. Incluso hacía un par de días que había empezado a entrenar con el equipo siete, con aquella soberbia que le hacía creerse el mejor del universo. Acaso todo aquello… ¿era fachada?

-Y a ti, Sasuke… ¿qué te pasa?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

El moreno estuvo tentado a responder de manera esquiva, desde un indiferente "nada" hasta un arisco "no te importa", pero Sakura le había ayudado mucho desde que se había despertado, había trabajado durante horas en su recuperación y siempre estaba a su lado. Podía decirse que se había convertido en una buena amiga. Kuso, el usuratonkachi lo había convertido en un débil, se dijo molesto. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

-Extraño a Naruto- confesó con sencillez.

Sakura soltó una risita y Sasuke frunció el ceño con enojo, antes de caer en la cuenta de que no se reía de él si no de si misma.

-Lo mío es peor- aseguró la chica- Naruto volverá en un par de semanas, pero la cosa con Sai no tiene arreglo.

-Quizás las cosas ente Naruto y yo estén peor de lo que imaginas- murmuró Sasuke, un tanto incómodo por hablar del rubio con otra persona.

-No creo que supere mi situación- suspiró la chica-. Estoy enamorada de Sai, y él me ha besado, pero no ha significado nada para Sai porque no entiende lo que es el amor- soltó de un tirón, convencida de que nada podía ser peor que aquello.

Sasuke le sonrió con burla, y cuando habló su voz dejó muy claro que él había tenido la razón desde el principio.

-Estoy enamorado de Naruto y me he acostado con él, pero no ha significado nada para Naruto porque lo único que busca conmigo es sexo- replicó el Uchiha.

Sakura se quedó unos instantes con la boca abierta. ¿Naruto y Sasuke se habían acostado¿Y ella se lo había perdido? Mierda, tendría que estar más atenta, no podía volver a perderse algo como eso. Miró al Uchiha, que tenía una expresión apática, impasible, con un punto de resignada aceptación que le recordó dolorosamente a la actitud que mostraba cuando estaba en manos de Orochimaru. Apretó un puño con determinación. No dejaría que todo volviera a darle igual. No habían pasado tanto por él para que se convirtiera en alguien por completo impermeable a los sentimientos. Lo decidió hacía muchos años y pensaba cumplirlo, iba a proteger a sus amigos, bien fuera de sannins renegados, akatsukis, o de la propia estupidez de ambos. Porque si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de que Naruto quería a Sasuke con locura, aquello tenía que ser una de sus tontas disputas de orgullo.

-Vale, tú ganas, estás peor que yo- admitió, forzando una sonrisa y decidiendo que debería tener una charla con el rubio en cuanto regresara-. Vamos, te invito a cenar, y luego nos emborrachamos- propuso con entusiasmo.

Sasuke la miró sin dejar traspasar ni una emoción en sus facciones.

-Vamos a cenar- aceptó al fin-. Pero nada de alcohol- advirtió, temiendo una segunda versión de Tsunade.

-Es para ahogar las penas- se justificó Sakura con un puchero. No quería pensar más en lo difícil que podía ser conseguir algo con Sai, se deprimía con sólo recordar el concepto que tenía el anbu de cuando debía dar un beso.

-Nada de alcohol- insistió Sasuke de manera autoritaria.

-Tsk, está bien, nada de alcohol- aceptó reticente, siguiendo al moreno fuera de la casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai llegó a la tienda de los Yamanaka justo cuando Ino se despedía de su madre y cerraba con llave la persiana metálica.

-¡Ino!- la llamó, apareciéndosele por la espalda y haciendo que la chica diese un bote- Tengo que comprar una flor- explicó, casi sin aliento por culpa de la carrera.

-Lo siento Sai, acabo de cerrar- se disculpó la chica.

-Pero es algo importante- objetó el anbu, tomándole la llave a la chica y volviendo a levantar la persiana.

-Sai- le llamó la chica, confusa ante la absoluta tranquilidad con la que se introducía en su tienda-¿no puedes esperar a mañana?- preguntó mientras corría tras el chico para recuperar las llaves- Ya hemos cerrado.

-Si sólo te robaré un minuto… Tan sólo quiero una rosa, una que sea linda y delicada como tú- la halagó con una sonrisa- aunque sé que no se acercará a tu belleza, pero…

-Vale, Sai, deja de hacerme la pelota- se rindió Ino. Acabaría antes dándole la rosa que intentando razonar con él-. Escoge la que quieras.

El moreno rebuscó entre los ramos que quedaban hasta dar con una de color blanco. La cogió contento e insistió en pagar cuando la chica quiso regalársela. Casi había salido por la puerta cuando su reciente duda volvió a asaltarle.

-Ino… ¿me besas en la mejilla?- pidió, inclinándose de manera coqueta sobre el mostrador tras el cual la chica apuntaba algo.

La rubia le besó sin molestarse en preguntar y sin quitar la atención de lo que hacía.

-Lo sabía- murmuró Sai.

Ino se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía aquella ternura en la sonrisa del anbu.

-¿Qué sabías?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No son los besos de las chicas los que queman, son los de Sakura- aclaró, contento de su descubrimiento- Tengo que irme, hasta pronto- se despidió, apresurándose hacía la salida.

-¡Cuídala mucho!- le gritó Ino desde la puerta. El moreno no pudo adivinar que se refería a Sakura y no a la flor.

Sai llegó ante la casa de los Uchiha justo para ver como Sasuke y Sakura se alejaban en dirección contraria. Asintió complacido ante esa situación, así seguro que no veía como dejaba la rosa. Se coló por el comedor y subió a la habitación de Sasuke. Se acercó a la ventana y dejó la flor en el alféizar, de manera bien visible.

-Una rosa no es una palabra- se dijo contento, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a su apartamento.

**Notas finales:** Y me pregunto yo… que está pasando por la cabeza de Sai? Porque yo me he quedado igual con eso de la rosa, espero que Sasuke entienda lo que tiene que entender y se arregle todo definitivamente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Beshitoooos!


	13. La técnica del reemplazo

**Notas de Mayumi:** Bueno, llegamos al penúltimo capi, a primera hora de la mañana que más tarde no creo que tenga tiempo de conectarme . Hay un par de flashbacks, están en cursiva. Creo que con esto quedará del todo aclarado lo que pasó para que todo desembocara en la situación en la que acabó. A leer!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**La técnica del reemplazo**

Sasuke regresó a su casa después de pasar una velada bastante agradable con Sakura. No es que se hubiese divertido, pero al menos, durante unas horas, había logrado olvidar. Los dos habían tenido el suficiente tacto como para, después de burlarse de camino al restaurante sobre sus propias desgracias, no sacar más en la conversación ni a Naruto ni a Sai, y lo cierto es que ambos habían dejado de lado sus respectivos problemas durante un rato.

El Uchiha avanzó hacia las escaleras sin molestarse en encender las luces y subió sigiloso hacia su dormitorio. Estar solo en su casa siempre le hacía pensar en Naruto. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar distraerse, sabía que resultaba inútil. Con sólo cerrar los ojos podía sentir la calidez de sus labios o la suavidad de su piel, pero siempre acompañado por la cruda realidad: Naruto no quería nada con él, al menos nada de lo que a él le gustaría tener con el revoltoso rubio que había sido capaz de luchar por él y traspasar su fría coraza hasta instalarse en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se desvistió a oscuras, dejando la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en una pequeña butaca que se encontraba en una esquina. Sintió algo áspero y frío acariciarle el tobillo y miró con pesadez a sus pies.

-Ahora no, Misly- dijo con aspecto cansado, recogiendo al mimoso animal y colocándolo de nuevo en el terrario.

Sacó un único futon del armario y lo tendió en el suelo. Ya hacía varios días que Tsunade le había permitido librarse de la vigilancia de Kakashi, Sai y Sakura. Al principio le había parecido una noticia maravillosa, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que sin su alborotada compañía tenía más tiempo para pensar, para lamentarse, para extrañar a Naruto, para recordar los intensos y pasionales momentos que había pasado con él, para darse cuenta de que sin el kitsune, su casa se veía increíblemente vacía y apagada. Casi tanto como él mismo. Reír, llorar, estar feliz o incluso deprimirse… nada tenía sentido si Naruto no estaba allí para verlo. No era más que una cáscara vacía que se movía por pura inercia. Esa sensación le resultaba intensamente familiar, como si se hubiese comportado así durante mucho tiempo.

Terminó de acomodar las sábanas y estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando algo llamó su atención en la ventana, algo pequeño y de color blanco que resaltaba vivamente contra el mármol de brillante color negro. No recordaba haber dejado nada allí. Se puso en pie y avanzó sin ganas hasta poder distinguir en la penumbra de que se trataba.

Sasuke tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la examinó con curiosidad. Tenía una extraña sensación de _déjà __vu_, aunque también sabía que la situación era completamente diferente. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a dar vueltas al tallo entre sus manos, acercando la flor a su boca y haciéndola rodar distraídamente sobre sus labios. Absorto en un intento de aferrarse a aquella sensación subconsciente, no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a mordisquear los pétalos hasta que aquel particular sabor amargo le llevó a hacer una mueca. Y entonces las imágenes cruzaron su mente de forma fugaz.

_Sasuke se encerró de un portazo en su habitación, irritado como hacía tiempo que no se sentía, y se acercó a la pequeña abertura que asemejaba una ventana. Su dormitorio era de las pocas estancias de la cueva que tenía un hueco por es que se colaba la luz natural. Estaba molesto con Orochimaru por utilizar a Naruto como un simple contenedor, como si no fuera más que un experimento para exprimir y desechar si no daba la talla. Estaba molesto con Sai porque siempre le seguía a todas partes con aquella sonrisa forzada e irritante, como si esperase que fuera a darle una solución. Estaba molesto con el dobe por permitir que le degradasen de aquellas maneras por él, sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero con quien más molesto estaba era consigo mismo, que permitía que pasara todo aquello sin hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_Al inclinarse para mirar por la rendija se dio cuenta de que alguien le había dejado un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que había sido Kabuto, no sabía que manía le había dado al ninja médico de inundar todos los rincones de la cueva con flores, y sinceramente, prefería no saberlo. Tenía temas más importantes en los que pensar, como por ejemplo averiguar porque le preocupaba tanto Naruto. No se podía sacar de la cabeza sus preciosos ojos azules, ni aquella sonrisa zorruna que no le había visto esbozar una sola vez en las dos semanas que llevaba en la cueva._

_Apretó la rosa entre sus manos con violencia, aplastando sus pétalos con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas. No iba a permitir que Naruto continuase sufriendo solo. Se le escapó un suspiro sin que se diera cuenta. Parecía que, después de todo, el dobe no era el único dispuesto a cometer locuras. Dejó caer la flor al notar el líquido caliente deslizarse por su palma y se lamió la herida con aspecto distraído, intentando pensar que podía hacer. El sabor metálico de la sangre se fundía en su boca con el amargor de la flor en una mezcla curiosa. De pronto una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, después de tanto tiempo sin mostrar aquel gesto que Sasuke se llevó la mano a los labios para comprobar que era real. _

_Tomó otra de las flores, salió de su cuarto y corrió hacia el final del pasillo. Abrió una de las puertas y entró sin molestarse en llamar. Sai le miró con curiosidad, sorprendido de verle alterado. Era la primera vez que Sasuke mostraba algo que no fuera indiferencia._

_-Sai- le llamó de manera autoritaria. Puso la flor en la mano del anbu y le hizo un gesto, para indicarle que se acercara más. No se fiaba de su sensei, tal vez tuviese a alguien controlando al anbu-. Necesito que me ayudes- le susurró al oído._

Sasuke intentó mantener los recuerdos, pero le fue imposible. Empezó a pasear por la habitación, intranquilo, sin dejar de juguetear con la rosa entre sus dedos, que ya prácticamente habían recuperado la agilidad de antaño. Se le estaba escapando algo y se daba cuenta de ello. Estrujó la flor con fuerza, frustrado. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar¿Por qué continuamente escuchaba la voz de Naruto susurrándole que regresara junto a él¿Por qué aquella sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien, de haber perdido lo más importante de su vida? Su deambular inquieto le llevó hasta la butaca situada en una de las esquinas, donde se dejó caer a peso con un gruñido. ¿Es que nunca más iba a librarse de aquella sensación de impotencia? Haran y Misly, que percibían su nerviosismo, salieron a su encuentro. Sasuke permitió que los dos grandes reptiles treparan por los brazos del asiento y se acomodaran junto a él, aunque no les prestó demasiada atención.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme, Sai¿En que me tenías que ayudar?- preguntó con resignación, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos- ¿De que me tengo que acordar?

No se daba cuenta de su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo, ni de la presión con la que aún sostenía la rosa en su mano, ni de sus labios fruncidos hasta el punto de empezar a ponerse blanquecinos, ni de los mimos que intentaban hacerle sus serpientes, ni si siquiera se daba cuenta de que los parpados se le empezaban a cerrar con pesadez por el cansancio. Lo único que tenía presente era que no estaba dispuesto a moverse de allí hasta volver a ser dueño de su vida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El equipo siete llevaba unos días de lo más tranquilo. Sasuke, recientemente integrado en el lugar de Naruto, aún estaba acabándose de recuperar de su inmovilidad, y aunque el progreso que había hecho era sorprendente, Tsunade no se quería arriesgar a enviarlo de misión todavía, así que se limitaban a combinar agotadores días de entreno intensivo con aburridos periodos de descanso. Y ese era uno de esos días libres que, acostumbrados a estar siempre al máximo de trabajo, tan raros se les hacían.

Sai estaba sentado en la mesa de su comedor, mirando el cuaderno que le había regalado Sakura. Era cierto que a la chica normalmente no se le daban muy bien las cosas que requerían paciencia y destreza manual, pero se había esforzado mucho en hacer aquel librito. De hecho, estaba tan perfecto que a pesar de llevar más de media hora con un pincel en la mano, el anbu no se había atrevido a estropearlo con un solo trazo.

-Sai- llamó una voz a sus espaldas, y el anbu dio un bote, pues había estado tan concentrado buscando algo digno que dibujar que no había escuchado como llegaba el Uchiha.

-Sasuke- le sonrió a modo de saludo. A Sai no le pasaron por alto las pronunciadas ojeras de una noche en vela, resaltando vivamente en la pálida tez de su amigo. El Uchiha le recordó de manera alarmante al estado lamentable de Naruto, pero mantuvo su mueca de falsa alegría en el rostro y esperó, conteniendo su impaciencia por saber si su pequeño intento había servido de algo. Era plenamente consciente de que presionar a Sasuke nunca era buena idea.

El recién llegado avanzó hasta él con determinación y le enseñó un puño apretado. Sai lo miró sin comprender, hasta que la mano de Sasuke se abrió y dejó sobre la mesa un arrugado puñado de pétalos de rosa, ante la expectante mirada del anbu.

-Necesito que me ayudes- pidió el Uchiha, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, en una pose que le quedó seductora aun sin pretenderlo.

Aquellas palabras y aquella actitud prendieron la chispa de la esperanza de Sai. Casi se lanzó de alegría a su cuello, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez sólo se trataba de una mera coincidencia. Aguardó unos instantes, a la espera de que el Uchiha añadiera algo, pero este simplemente le contemplaba impasible desde lo más profundo de sus orbes negras. Algo muy propio del Sasuke que él tan bien conocía, esperar con parsimonia a que fuesen los demás quienes se decidieran a ir tras él.

-¿Has… has…?- intentó preguntar Sai, pero le tembló la voz, haciendo que no le salieran las palabras. Nunca había tartamudeado de la manera en que lo hacía Hinata, era sorprendente como junto al equipo siete siempre descubría reacciones nuevas en su cuerpo.

-Sabía que me habías dejado la rosa por algo- explicó Sasuke, sin variar su expresión-. Intentaba recordar que quería hacer con ella, pero no podía. Cuanto más intentaba enfocar el vago recuerdo de unos pétalos blancos en mi cabeza, más insistía en escurrirse de mis pensamientos. Y entonces recordé lo que pasó durante la pelea. Quizás no tenga mucho que ver, pero fue como un fogonazo, para mi mente y para mis emociones- aclaró, descruzando las piernas y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, en una pose que resaltó su bien formado torso bajo la camisa entreabierta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rememoró una vez más aquella escena que no quería volver a olvidar nunca.

_Sasuke y Sai se encontraban frente a frente, cada uno recostado contra una de las paredes de la habitación. El Uchiha mostraba una actitud calmada y una sangre fría que contrastaba intensamente con el brillo de preocupación que no podían ocultar sus ojos negros. Sai, por su parte, sonreía mientras tamborileaba alegremente sus dedos contra la pared, como si no fuera del todo consciente de la importancia del momento._

_-¿Tienes la llave?- preguntó Sasuke, buscando hacer más llevadera la espera a través de un exhaustivo control de todo lo que debían tener a punto- ¿El papel con el sello¿Y los pergaminos?- prosiguió cuando el anbu movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento- ¿Tu cuaderno?- quiso saber por último. No estaba dispuesto a tener que correr en medio de la pelea en busca de aquella posesión tan preciada para Sai._

_Su compañero se bajó un poco la cremallera del corto chaleco que dejaba a la vista sus sugerentes y bien formados abdominales, para mostrar que lo tenía a salvo junto al corazón. Sasuke dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Era capaz de esperar lo que hiciese falta para que un ataque saliera perfecto, pero eso no significaba que le agradara estar pasivamente, sin poder hacer nada. Revisó una vez más sus armas, comprobó que su katana salía con facilidad de la funda y activó el sharingan por puro aburrimiento._

_-Konoha en seguida empezará la maniobra de distracción- le susurró Sai, ladeando la cabeza mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa._

_Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a apoyarse lánguidamente contra la pared. Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud exasperante, sin que ninguno de los dos morenos rompiera el silencio en el que se habían sumergido. Finalmente, un chakra distinto a los habituales de la cueva captó la atención de los chicos._

_-Ya vienen- susurró Sasuke con alivio. No podía esperar más a sacar a Naruto de aquel lugar- ¿Tienes claro lo que has de hacer?- le insistió por enésima vez a Sai._

_-Asegurarme de que Naruto salga lo más rápido posible de la cueva y llegue a las líneas de Konoha para que le atiendan los ninjas médicos- recitó de memoria, con una seriedad del todo impropia. Sasuke le había hecho repetir aquellas palabras tantas veces que era imposible confundirse en lo que debía llevar a cabo._

_El Uchiha mostró su acuerdo con un grave asentimiento de cabeza. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un alegre y despreocupado Kakashi._

_-¡Yosh!- exclamó a modo de saludo, haciendo que su ojito feliz resaltara estrepitosamente en la tensa atmósfera del cuarto- A fuera está todo listo, empezaremos el ataque en cinco minutos- indicó-. Si podemos entraremos a ayudar, pero la prioridad es centrar la atención de los ninjas del Sonido en la puerta para que lleguéis hasta ella sin complicaciones- les recordó, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente que en el interior tendrían que arreglárselas solos- Soy un bunshin, a Tsunade le ha parecido demasiado arriesgado que entre en persona a dar el aviso. Me gustaría quedarme con vosotros y ayudar mientras pueda, pero sabéis que el chakra no es mi punto fuerte- se disculpó el peliplateado._

_-No te preocupes, aquí dentro está todo controlado- respondió Sasuke con aquella autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba._

_-Bien… chicos…- Kakashi les miró a ambos con seriedad- Tened cuidado¿vale? Ya he enterrado a demasiada gente que ha sido importante para mí, no quiero añadir ni un nombre más a las tumbas frente a las que llorar- dijo, justo antes de desvanecerse en un montón de volutas de humo._

_No había pasado ni un minuto cuando los gritos empezaron a resonar por todos los pasillos. El ataque de distracción de Konoha se había puesto en marcha, así que Sasuke y Sai hicieron lo propio y se encaminaron furtivamente al laboratorio, manteniéndose ocultos de los ninjas que corrían en dirección contraria para detener a los invasores._

_En pocos minutos habían llegado al laboratorio y habían desactivado todas las protecciones. Sasuke abrió una de las celdas con impaciencia y se encontró a Naruto atado en la pared del fondo, tan magullado y herido como últimamente solía verse. El corazón se le estremeció dolorosamente al ver su mirada perdida y apagada. Sintió el impulso de abrazarle protector, de detenerse unos instantes para asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, para repetirle que le amaba y robarle una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas que tan raras eran aquellos días. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y recuperó su férreo autocontrol. Ahora no había tiempo para aquello, tenían que huir de allí antes de que Orochimaru se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. Su sensei no era tonto y pronto ataría cabos._

_Sai ya estaba utilizando el sello para romper la técnica de barrera que le mantenía inmóvil, y el Uchiha corrió a desatar las cuerdas que anulaban su chackra._

_-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto tan pronto como pudo hablar. Normalmente era Sai quien le liberaba cuando no había peligro y le conducía en secreto por los pasillos. La presencia del Uchiha en el laboratorio era demasiado sospechosa, pero estaba tan contento de verle que no le importaban ni el riesgo ni el motivo._

_El corazón de Sasuke volvió a encogerse cuando vio el esfuerzo que hacía el rubio por dedicarle una sonrisa, tenue y sin fuerzas pero por completo entregada. Le amaba tanto… Se le rompía el alma de saber que era responsable de su estado, de pensar en todo lo que había llegado a hacer por él. Sin dejar que sus punzantes sentimientos se reflejaran en su semblante inexpresivo y altivo, Sasuke dio un beso fugaz a Naruto mientras deshacía el último nudo._

_-Vamos- apremió Sai, que hasta ese instante había permanecido discretamente junto a la puerta, vigilando._

_-Escúchame Naruto- susurró el Uchiha con voz queda-, nos vamos de aquí. Konoha está distrayendo a los ninjas del sonido para que podamos escapar. ¿Tienes fuerzas para correr?- preguntó._

_-Tengo fuerzas para patear el culo a todo el que se ponga en nuestro camino- le aseguró Naruto, con aquel tono que presagiaba su predisposición a hacer locuras y arriesgar la vida. Sonrió de manera zorruna, como hacía tiempo que no sonreía. Arropado por su aldea y con Sai y Sasuke a su lado se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, así que sacando fuerzas de flaqueza e ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, se encaminó con paso seguro hasta la salida. Pero la mano del Uchiha aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo le obligó a volverse._

_-Oe, no se te ocurra hacer tonterías. Estás muy débil, no estás en condiciones de pelear- le soltó Sasuke con su tono más glacial. Sabía que aquello tocaría el orgullo de Naruto, pero no le iba a servir de nada el orgullo si moría por él._

_-Pero…- empezó a protestar el kitsune, mas la mirada del Uchiha le hizo callar con un estremecimiento._

_-Todo esto es culpa mía y no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques más por algo que es mi responsabilidad. Tú sólo sigue a Sai y preocúpate de ponerte a salvo, no pienses en nadie más. ¿Entendido?- preguntó._

_-No soy ninguna carga- soltó Naruto con enojo. ¿No le había demostrado ya que era muy fuerte¿Lo que había hecho no era suficiente para que le reconociera como ninja?_

_Sasuke detectó el pequeño cambio en el aura de Sai, el esfuerzo que hacía el anbu por crear una protección alrededor de ellos para que su chakra no pudiera ser descubierto con facilidad. Prestó atención a lo que sucedía lejos del laboratorio y también él notó las presencias familiares corriendo hacia ellos. No tenía tiempo para discusiones absurdas con el rubio, no iba a tener tiempo para estar más pendiente de evitar que se metiera en un combate suicida que no podría ganar que de mantener alejados de él a sus perseguidores. Entrecerró los ojos y activó el sharingan en una muda amenaza._

_-¿Entendido?- repitió con toda la dureza que era capaz de destilar._

_-Chicos…- volvió a instar Sai, y sus ojos reflejaron un inusual punto de nerviosismo._

_Naruto asintió con expresión grave y los tres salieron a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en silencio entre el intrincado complejo de túneles y estancias. El anbu sacó de su bolsa un pergamino y empezó a dibujar sin perder el ritmo de su acelerada carrera. No tardaron en estar flanqueados por una multitud de bestias de tinta que reforzaban su defensa en el caótico lugar en que se había convertido aquello. A penas podían doblar un recodo sin tener que pelear, pero Sasuke y Sai se compenetraban a la perfección noqueando con sorprendente velocidad a cualquiera que se pusiera a su paso. A Naruto le costaba creer que pelearan tan bien juntos teniendo en cuenta como se habían conocido y la innegable tensión que había entre los dos al principio, pero cualquiera que cometía la locura de interponerse en su camino caía en un amasijo de garras y katanas que casi ni se podía distinguir._

_-La salida- exclamó alegremente Sai cuando llegaron a una amplia estancia circular, con la altura de varios pisos y llena de balcones- ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por ahí?- preguntó, mientras se sacudía con una mueca de asco la sangre que le manchaba un brazo._

_Los tres se detuvieron un instante a contemplar la única vía de escape de la caverna. Los enemigos estaban concentrados en la puerta, formando una impenetrable barrera humana en la que se sucedían las órdenes desesperadas y los aullidos de dolor sin ningún descanso. Al parecer la presión de Konoha desde fuera estaba a punto de quebrar las defensas del Sonido. Sólo tenían que aguantar un poco hasta que se abriera una brecha, con unos pocos segundos podían pasar entre el enemigo causando verdaderos estragos y reuniéndose con los suyos al otro bando. Aunque se concentraban en acabar con todo ninja que se acercase demasiado a ellos, ninguno de los tres dejó de prestar atención a la salida._

_-¡Raikiri!- les llegó de pronto con claridad la voz firme y segura de Kakashi._

_Un potente rayo de luz azulada se abrió paso por la estancia, seguido de un aumento del caos en el lugar. Hasta les pareció distinguir durante unas décimas de segundo el inconfundible verde del traje de Gai-sensei y Lee moviéndose al otro lado de las filas enemigas._

_-Ahora- ordenó Sasuke. Pasó la katana que sostenía con su mano derecha a la izquierda y al instante modeló un chidori que se transformó en una nueva espada en su mano libre._

_Sai cazó al vuelo la mano de Naruto y empezó a correr por el camino que abrían sus bestias de tinta, sin preocuparse de la retaguardia. Eso era cosa del Uchiha, él sólo tenía que sacar al kitsune de allí._

_-Espera, Sai… Sasuke…- intentó protestar Naruto al ver que este no les seguía. Se había parado a contener a los ninjas que intentaban atacarles por el pasadizo que dejaban tras ellos, así que el rubio forcejeó en un intento de regresar a su lado._

_-Él estará bien- replicó el anbu, afirmando su presa sobre el rubio. Estaba débil por los continuos experimentos en el laboratorio, la mala alimentación que había llevado y la abundante pérdida de sangre, así que no tuvo mucha dificultad para imponerse a él y obligarle a avanzar._

_Una risa retorcida y burlona resonó por toda la estancia, haciendo que más de un combatiente se detuviese a contemplar con un escalofrío a la figura que había aparecido en uno de los balcones del segundo nivel. Orochimaru estrechó sus ojos de reptil y localizó en un rápido vistazo a los enemigos que habían logrado franquear su impenetrable defensa, pero su atención se detuvo en los tres fugitivos._

_-Sabía que me ibas a traicionar- afirmó con tranquilidad el sannin renegado. Saltó con elegancia por el aire y fue a parar entre Sasuke, y Naruto y Sai, que se habían separado algunos metros-. Lo sabía desde el día que llegaste a esta cueva con el alma destrozada y el orgullo Uchiha obligándola a recomponer sus pedazos. No eres tan diferente de Itachi- dijo Orochimaru, y ninguno de los presentes tuvo claro si se trataba de un insulto o un halago._

_Sasuke se limitó a contemplarle impávido. En ningún momento había pensado que podrían salir sin pasar por encima de su sensei, así que estaba preparado para aquella pelea. Sólo esperaba poder distraerle lo suficiente para que Sai pusiera a salvo a Naruto. Un imperceptible cruce de miradas con el anbu hizo que este reaccionase y continuase con su huida al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lanzaba el primer ataque. Orochimaru esquivó la patada y no tardaron en intercambiar golpes que acabaron por lanzarlos a los dos por el suelo._

_-¿Piensas huir Naruto-kun?- preguntó el sannin con burla, dándole la espalda al Uchiha con tranquilidad y poniéndose en pie- Eres un ninja inútil, un contenedor inservible y un fracaso como experimento. ¿También vas a ser un cobarde?- punzó de manera mordaz. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que sus palabras hacían detener al rubio, que se deshizo de un brusco tirón del agarre de Sai y le fulminó con la mirada- ¿Le abandonas para que muera a mis manos?- insistió._

_Sasuke se había puesto también en pie y se había abalanzado contra su sensei, pero Kabuto le había interceptado y ahora se encontraba envuelto en una pelea contra el ninja médico que le impedía alcanzar su verdadero objetivo. Vio como Naruto respondía a la provocación de Orochimaru, escapando de Sai y envolviéndose de un intenso resplandor rojizo. Recibió varios golpes por estar más pendiente de la pelea del rubio que de la suya propia, por intentar avanzar hasta él en lugar de estar concentrado de Kabuto y los otros ninjas del sonido que se unían a la lucha. Contempló con horror como Naruto esquivaba un violento ataque y el terror se reflejaba en sus ojos azules al intentarse poner en pie. El cuerpo del kitsune estaba llegando a su límite, el agotamiento y el dolor no le permitían reaccionar con su habitual rapidez y la fuerza necesaria. Derrumbó a una kunoichi y dio otro paso en dirección a su rubio. Le parecía que todo a su alrededor sucedía a cámara lenta, que por más que se esforzara no serviría de nada. Sintió el pánico extenderse por todos los rincones de su cuerpo al reconocer los sellos de Orochimaru. Había visto aquella técnica en varias ocasiones, una explosión de chakra que se producía en el interior de la víctima, que destrozaba sus órganos y obstruía la libre circulación de la energía. La mayoría de los ninjas caían fulminados al instante ante aquel ataque, algunos pocos superaban el golpe inicial, pero ninguno había vivido más de veinticuatro horas._

_El Uchiha intentó gritar el nombre de Naruto, pero de su garganta reseca no salió una sola palabra. La opresión de su pecho no le dejaba respirar y las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos cuando la asustada mirada del rubio le indicó que no podría esquivarlo. Gritó de rabia, sin poder deshacerse de la sensación de impotencia. Aquello no podía acabar así, no después de lo que Naruto había sufrido, de lo mucho que había luchado por que le reconocieran, por Konoha, por él. No podría vivir sin aquella sonrisa zorruna, sin aquella mirada traviesa ni aquel bullicioso carácter a su alrededor, haciéndole perder la paciencia. No iba a permitir que sufriera más, ahora comprendía perfectamente los motivos que habían llevado al kitsune a cometer la locura de ponerse en manos de Orochimaru por él, y estaba preparado para hacer lo mismo. Sintió que una mano le aferraba el hombro. Se giró furioso y propinó a Kabuto un puñetazo tan brutal que lo lanzó a varios metros de él._

_-Kawarimi no jutsu- susurró Sasuke con voz tranquila, cambiando su lugar por el de Naruto._

_Tuvo tiempo de ver la sorpresa y la irritación que reflejaban los ojos de serpiente de Orochimaru antes de que su cuerpo recibiera el impacto y cayera al suelo sin fuerzas. Tuvo tiempo de ver como Sai había logrado por fin alcanzar su posición y saltaba sobre el sannin con un grito de rabia. Incluso tuvo tiempo de ver una mancha amarilla y naranja que corría en su dirección desde el lugar donde hacía uno segundos se encontraba él, antes de que su visión se nublara por completo._

_-¡Sasuke!- la voz angustiada de Naruto y su mano cogiendo con desesperación la propia impidieron que se hundiera por completo en la inconsciencia._

_-Dobe…- susurró sin a penas fuerzas- Te dije que no estabas en condiciones de pelear- le reprendió, sintiendo con cada palabra un agudo dolor por todo el cuerpo._

_-¿Por qué has hecho algo tan idiota?- gritó Naruto, enfadado._

_Sasuke sintió las lágrimas del kitsune goteando sobre su rostro y esbozó una triste sonrisa._

_-Por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras… ¿Verdad, usuratonkachi?- le preguntó, intentando que su voz reflejara ternura a pesar del punzante dolor que le recorría. El profundo sollozo que dejó escapar el rubio le dolió tanto como el ataque de Orochimaru._

_-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…- se lamentó el kitsune, sin poder contener por más tiempo el llanto._

_-¡Sasuke, Naruto!_

_El Uchiha reconoció aquel grito entrecortado como la voz de Sai y giró el rostro instintivamente en su dirección, a pesar de que no podía verle._

_-Sai- le llamó el moreno. Intentó alzar su mano libre hasta él, pero el cuerpo no le respondió- Sai… prométeme que cuidarás de Naruto siempre que yo no pueda hacerlo… Prométeme que le sacarás de aquí- pidió, al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba en una especie de shock y no era capaz de reaccionar. Los gritos y el retumbar de los jutsus le llegaban ahogados a sus oídos, así que era consciente de que la pelea no había terminado._

_-Pero tú…- protestó Sai._

_-Prométemelo- insistió con voz suplicante._

_El anbu se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. Sasuke necesitaba que le atendieran de inmediato, pero Naruto tampoco parecía capaz de moverse por si mismo y él no podía cargar con los dos y abrirse paso hasta el exterior. Recordó la insistencia con la que el Uchiha le había repetido que su misión era sacar al kitsune de allí sin importar nada más, la desesperación con la que quería salvarle, lo increíblemente fuerte que se había vuelto el lazo que le unía al rubio._

_-Te lo prometo- dijo con voz lóbrega-. Pero en cuanto Naruto esté a salvo volveré a por ti- aseguró, dándole a la frase un tonito tan alegre que hasta a él le pareció fuera de lugar._

_-Bien- susurró Sasuke antes de caer definitivamente en el negro abismo de la inconsciencia._

Sasuke cerró los ojos con cansancio. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía bastante extraño con tantas sensaciones y recuerdos deslizándose por su mente, pero estaba dispuesto a rememorarlos una y otra vez. No se perdonaría olvidar de nuevo lo que había pasado Naruto por él, lo que había entre los dos. Cuando abrió los párpados Sai le miraba con inusitada seriedad, sin saber muy bien a que atenerse. Él tampoco tenía muy claro como debía tomarse que le hubiera ocultado todo aquello.

Los dos morenos se contemplaron sin atreverse a romper la tensa distancia que se había creado entre ambos, así que el silencio se fue alargando con pesadez hasta volverse insoportable.


	14. Volver a empezar

**Notas de Mayumi:** Bueno, como esta semana es un poco especial y hay gente que se va unos días fuera, me he decidido a actualizar antes, a ver si le da tiempo a todo el mundo a leerlo. He tenido algunos problemas con el mail, así que no he podido responder los revis de las personas que no tenían cuenta en ff, lo siento. Me ha costado mucho decidir si todo lo que viene aquí lo ponía en un capi o lo partía en dos, pero creo que todos hemos esperado ya bastante y nos merecemos saber como acaba la cosa entre estos dos. Así que simplemente decir que este capi está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han ido animando a lo largo del fic con sus estupendos comentarios. Miles de gracias. A leer 

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Volver a empezar**

Sai esperaba en silencio la confirmación de Sasuke, algún gesto, una palabra, una única señal que le indicase que realmente había recordado. Pero el Uchiha parecía un tanto molesto, así que se limitó a clavarle su dura mirada sin decir nada. El anbu intentó pensar con claridad, pero a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso y la inseguridad en su pecho aumentaba. Había dicho que recordaba la pelea… eso debía significar que lo recordaba todo. ¿Por qué entonces no le regañaba por haberle escondido algo tan importante¿Por qué no le decía que quería recuperar a Naruto¿Por qué no daba una sola muestra de que todo volvería a ser como antes? Él necesitaba los lazos entre Sasuke y Naruto tanto como ellos mismos, eran su fuerza y su seguridad. Todos los miedos estallaron en su pecho, haciéndole perder la paciencia y los modales.

-¿Has recordado o no, Uchiha bastardo?- gritó, sin poder soportar el tenso momento por más tiempo.

-¿Si he recordado qué?- respondió Sasuke en tono cínico- ¿Qué Naruto es tan idiota como para enamorarse de alguien como yo¿Qué es capaz de ofrecer su vida por la mía¿Qué sólo necesitó dos semanas para hacerme comprender que yo también estoy loco por él¿Qué pasamos los últimos cuatro meses amándonos a escondidas en cualquier oportunidad?- los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en media sonrisa divertida al ver el alivio sincero y puro que reflejaban los ojos de su amigo, pero en seguida recuperó la seriedad- Sí, Sai, lo he recordado- dijo con tono agrio- ¿Qué pasó después de que perdiera la conciencia?- preguntó, en un intento de comprender que les había llevado a no contarle la verdad.

-Justo después de que el ataque te alcanzara Jiraiya entró en la cueva y se peleó contra Orochimaru. Yo saqué a Naruto tal y como me habías pedido y Gai-sensei se hizo cargo de ti. Se quitó los pesos que siempre lleva y te sacó con tanta velocidad que cuando nosotros llegamos fuera Tsunade ya te estaba atendiendo de emergencia- soltó de un tirón el anbu.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. A veces se le olvidaba que Sai siempre lo tomaba todo en sentido literal.

-No me refería a eso- aclaró con paciencia- Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de mi relación con Naruto?

El anbu bajó la mirada con un gesto de culpabilidad, tan sincero y arrepentido que Sasuke comprendió que no había sido por malicia.

-Naruto me hizo prometer que no te diría una palabra… Él tenía tanto miedo de que le rechazaras ahora que vuelves a ser libre… y luego creía que te estaba haciendo daño… Te quiere tanto que no soportaría perderte una vez más- miró a Sasuke de reojo y vio que había fruncido el ceño ante sus palabras- ¿Es… estás enfadado?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, estoy dolido- corrigió el Uchiha-, porque el usuratonkachi todavía no es capaz de confiar en mí.

Sai se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró a Sasuke con una expresión confiada. Había entendido bastante bien a Naruto estos días, o al menos eso creía.

-Sí confía en ti, pero se siente inseguro. No importa lo fuerte que sea, él también necesita alguien que le de seguridad, y eso sólo puedes conseguirlo tú de todas las personas del mundo- explicó el anbu, y la seriedad de sus palabras contrastó de manera escandalosa con su forzada sonrisa-. Intenté cuidarle como te había prometido, pero yo no he conseguido que se sienta bien… Yo no soy tú- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Le parecía entender como se sentía Naruto. Aquella mezcla de fuerza y fragilidad en su presencia, aquellos deseos de proteger y ser protegido, aquellos miedos y esperanzas, dudas e ilusiones volcadas en una única persona… era lo mismo que sentía él cada vez que estaba con el kitsune. Negó con la cabeza. Parecía que tendría que demostrarle a aquel cabezota cuanto le amaba una vez más.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó temeroso Sai. Su amigo había vuelto a guardar silencio, y aquella inexpresividad de Sasuke le ponía nervioso. Siempre le costaba interpretar como se sentía la gente, pero con el Uchiha era imposible saber a que atenerse.

-Volver a empezar- respondió- No voy a permitir que desaparezcan esos lazos que tanto han costado de mantener- aclaró, hablando con un lenguaje propio de Sai para que le entendiera.

El anbu suspiró, como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima, y saltó a la mesa, abrazando a Sasuke y besándole alegremente. En respuesta el Uchiha le soltó un buen topetazo en la cabeza.

-Sai, te dije que no puedes ir besando a todo el mundo- le regañó. Se dio cuenta de que los brazos de su amigo todavía le rodeaban la cintura y le miró inexpresivo- ¿Te importa apartarte?- inquirió con aquella voz calmada que lo hacía sonar a exigencia.

-Pero leí en un libro…

-¿No habíamos quedado que no haríamos caso a nada de lo que decían los libros pervertidos de Jiraiya?- insistió Sasuke. Se llevó una mano a la frente con pesadez. ¿Es que Naruto no era capaz de hacer que Sai se centrara tan sólo un poco? Estaba peor que cuando él le había conocido. ¿Iba a tener que ser la niñera de esos dos toda la vida?

-Sí- concedió el anbu con un hilito de voz, mientras le miraba como esperando un castigo por su desobediencia.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo… No sabes lo mal que se lo has hecho pasar a Sakura- le reprendió.

-¿A Sakura?- preguntó Sai con sorpresa. Pensar en la pelirrosa hizo que se le acelerase el corazón y que se le iluminaran los ojos- Sakura es muy rara- sentenció con una entonación cantarina.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con curiosidad al ver el cambio que se producía en el impasible moreno. Nunca le había visto con aquella expresión radiante. 

-¿Te gusta Sakura?- inquirió, más por intentar ayudar a sus dos amigos que por verdadero interés.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó un tanto confuso.

-Tsk- protestó Sasuke. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que andar él haciendo de celestina entre Sakura y Sai? Era Naruto quien se sentía realizado ayudando a los demás, no él. ¿Dónde estaba el dobe cuando se le necesitaba? Miró la expresión insegura y un poco perdida de Sai, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de todo le preocupaban sus amigos, realmente el usuratonkachi le había resquebrajado profundamente su coraza de indiferencia- ¿Qué te pasa cuando estás con ella y no te pasa con nadie más?- lo intentó de nuevo, sin estar muy seguro de que el anbu le entendiera.

-Eh… Pues me gusta hacerla enfadar para que me pegue, porque así está pendiente de mí. Cuando se me acerca mucho y noto su olor a flores se me pone un calorcito aquí- explicó, llevándose la mano al pecho- y me vuelvo bastante torpe. Siempre tengo ganas de protegerla, y es bastante raro porque es muy bruta, debería ser ella la que me protegiera a mí…- dijo contrariado- Y sus besos queman- añadió animadamente como revelación final.

-Eso es que te gusta Sakura, idiota- le aclaró el Uchiha.

-¿Me gusta¿Cómo a ti te gusta Naruto?- se sorprendió Sai. Sasuke hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento, preguntándose porque todavía seguía allí en lugar de estar tranquilo y solo en su casa- Vaya… y ahora… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- inquirió el anbu con preocupación. Sakura siempre le ponía nervioso y hacía cosas que no debía hacer.

-No se me dan bien las chicas- advirtió Sasuke. Nunca le había interesado ninguna, así que no se había preocupado demasiado por esos temas.

-Ni los chicos- exclamó alegremente Sai, al recordar lo mucho que le había costado aceptar que quería a Naruto- Eres bastante malo relacionándote con las personas, deberías esforzarte más, como yo.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia. Ya le explicaría en otro momento que no tenía ningún interés en relacionarse con las personas.

-Bueno, ella te hizo un regalo porque le importas mucho… supongo que deberías regalarle tú algo para que sepa que también te importa, decirle como te hace sentir.

-¿Qué le regalo?- quiso saber el anbu.

-Algo bonito- se limitó a responder Sasuke, con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

-Gracias- exclamó Sai, con una sonrisa de verdad dándole un aspecto encantador a su rostro. Por toda respuesta recibió un bufido indiferente- ¿Y yo en que te puedo ayudar a ti?

-Sólo necesito que los anbu te digan exactamente cuando regresa Naruto y que le hagas ir a mi casa en cuanto llegue. Yo me encargo del resto- dijo con autosuficiencia. Se puso en pie de un salto. Tanta conversación empezaba a cansarle, así que se dijo que ya era hora de hacer algo más productivo- ¿Quieres entrenar?- preguntó a su compañero de equipo.

-Claro- aceptó contento, siguiendo a Sasuke hacia la salida- Te patearé el culo, Uchiha bastardo- fanfarroneó alegremente.

-Ni en cien años, anbu idiota- le replicó sin el menor rastro de emoción.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai se detuvo indeciso ante la puerta del pequeño apartamento donde vivía Sakura. Miró el paquete que tenía en sus manos y le empezaron a asaltar las dudas. ¿Y si no le gustaba? Sasuke se había negado rotundamente a acompañarle a escoger el regalo de la pelirrosa. Le había advertido que no abusara de su paciencia y le había ignorado a pesar de lo que había insistido. ¿Y si no le dejaba bastante claro lo mucho que le importaba? Nunca había tenido el afecto de nadie y no sabía como era querer a alguien, pero sí sabía que se sentía bien junto a la chica, que cada vez que ella se volvía más fuerte se sentía orgulloso, que cuando ella estaba contenta él también lo estaba y que le hacía sentir cosas diferentes al resto de las personas. Era la única del mundo que le podía provocar un intenso revoloteo en la boca del estómago, un cosquilleo cuando le rozaba por casualidad y un estremecimiento cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Cuanto más pensaba en que le gustaba más se daba cuenta de que Sakura podía hacerle perder todo lo demás de vista. ¿Y si… y si ella no quería ser su persona especial? O peor aún… ¿Y si él le hacía daño? De pronto entendió todos los miedos de Naruto. Tal vez fuera mejor no decir nada a tener que vivir sabiendo que nunca la podría tener, o que él sólo era capaz de hacerla sufrir. Alzó una mano temblorosa hasta el timbre y llamó. Sakura le había dado su regalo, y no sería justo que él no le correspondiera.

-Sai- se sorprendió la pelirrosa, pero enseguida le sonrió con calidez. 

El anbu se preguntó si sus labios serían tan dulces como parecía reflejar aquella sonrisa y al instante sintió el ardor en sus mejillas. Reconoció aquella sensación, se había puesto colorado. Hizo un puchero molesto. No le agradaba no poder controlar su cuerpo, le hacía sentir torpe e inseguro. Él siempre había sido inmune a esa clase de cosas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica, empezando a estar preocupada.

-Sí- reaccionó el moreno con rapidez, componiendo una de aquellas falsas sonrisas- Yo… te he traído un regalo. Me hizo muy feliz que me hicieses aquel cuaderno y quería que lo supieras- le tendió la cajita envuelta en un suave papel rosado y sintió un escalofrío cuando ella lo tomó y rozó casualmente su mano- Tú eres la única que siempre me hace sentir feliz- añadió de manera espontánea.

-Gracias- susurró Sakura dudosa. ¿Aquello era una declaración? No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, tal vez Sai sólo actuaba tal y como había leído en algún libro que debía corresponderse a un regalo, pero una parte de ella se quería aferrar a esa ilusión.

Las manos de la chica desenvolvieron el paquete y se quedó mirando la caja con incredulidad. La abrió para comprobar que realmente era lo que ponía en el envoltorio y una gruesa vena se marcó en su frente. Sabía que Sai tenía poco tacto, pero regalarle un vibrador desde luego era pasarse. ¿La tomaba por una solterona amargada o algo por el estilo? Apretó el puño, dispuesta a golpearle, pero algo la detuvo. Quizás fue saber que la lógica de Sai no discurría nunca por caminos normales, aún recordaba cuando le había regalado a Kakashi un conjunto de ropa interior femenina porque había escuchado en un anuncio que era perfecto para seducir a un hombre y por aquel entonces su sensei andaba como loco tras Iruka. O tal vez fue el inusual brillo de nerviosismo que reflejaban sus orbes negras, como si estuviese preocupado por algo, cuando normalmente Sai parecía un cuadro que reflejaba siempre la misma expresión. Puede que fuera simplemente su instinto, pero el caso es que se cargó de paciencia y le evitó el golpe.

-¿Se puede saber como demonios se te ha ocurrido regalarme esto?- gruñó, intentando saber que había pasado por aquella incoherente cabeza antes de dar rienda suelta a su enfado.

Sai sintió que su corazón saltaba en el pecho. ¿No le había gustado¿O es que no quería aceptar su regalo? Bajó la mirada, entre nervioso y entristecido. Pero si no se lo decía ahora se arrepentiría, lo sabía porque había visto a Naruto sufrir mucho por no tener el valor de decir las cosas con claridad.

-Me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, pero no sabía que hacer, así que le pregunté a Sasuke. Sasuke me dijo que te regalara algo bonito, como hiciste tú, para demostrarte que también me importas, pero no me quiso acompañar a escogerlo porque decía que tenía que ser algo personal. Como tengo tendencia a confundir las cosas busqué en el diccionario la palabra bonito. "1- Pez marino de carne blanca. 2- Agraciado, que tiene cierta belleza o proporciona placer a los sentidos"- recitó Sai de memoria, soltando toda la parrafada de un tirón- No creo que quieras un pescado, así que busqué cosas que den placer a los sentidos por Internet y la mayoría de páginas recomendaban vibradores. Internet es una gran fuente de conocimiento- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdida por semejante divagación y tanta facilidad para entender mal las cosas. A veces pensaba que Sai sería capaz de provocar la cuarta guerra ninja si le dejaban salir solo de la aldea. De pronto algo reaccionó en su cabeza y miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole furioso en el pecho. 

-Repite eso- pidió con voz ahogada la pelirrosa.

-Internet es una gran fuente de conocimiento- volvió a decir el moreno- ¡Auch!- protestó al sentir el puño de la chica estrellarse en su cabeza.

-Eso no, idiota- gruñó Sakura- Lo de que yo te… te…- le daba tanto miedo haberlo escuchado mal que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué me gustas?- inquirió el anbu- ¡Me gustas!- exclamó alegremente- Me gustas más que el helado de chocolate- proclamó con un brillo radiante en sus ojos negros.

La pelirrosa rió ante aquella última ocurrencia. Dejó el regalo en la mesita del recibidor e invitó al moreno a pasar con un gesto de la cabeza. Sai la miró indeciso y serio.

-Yo no sé como tengo que quererte Sakura- confesó- Seguro que me equivoco y hago cosas fuera de lugar- añadió nervioso- Te haré daño aunque no quiera, y me odiarás y no podré soportarlo- advirtió con tristeza. Ya sabía que tendía a malinterpretar las cosas y aquello nunca le había importado, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de que todo saliera perfecto, no quería que la chica lo pasara otra vez mal porque él era un desastre, no quería que se enfadara con él, ni ver aquella tristeza que le embargaba algunas veces cuando él hacía algo fuera de lugar. Sólo quería verla con aquella expresión radiante que había mostrado unos instantes antes. La misma que adornaba su rostro en ese preciso momento y que parecía capaz de cortarle la respiración como si fuera algún potente jutsu de combate.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Sai y se acercó más al anbu. Notó como este se ponía tenso con su cercanía, pero no la rechazaba. Por el contrario, la miraba anhelante, como si deseara tenerla todavía mucho más cerca pero no estuviera seguro de que fuera lo adecuado. La chica sabía que aquello era por su culpa. Recordaba con claridad una conversación que habían tenido en uno de los entrenamientos del equipo siete, en la que ella le había regañado por no ser capaz de distinguir entre sexo y amor, en que le había gritado que nunca entendería los sentimientos y que sólo conseguía hacer daño a las personas que le querían. Sabía que se había pasado en aquella ocasión, pero estaba tan frustrada de que no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que ella le quería tanto… Y ahora allí estaba, pidiéndole disculpas por no saber como amarla. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos, tan incontrolables como las mil emociones que la embargaban.

-¿Ves?- susurró Sai con voz ahogada- Ya te estoy haciendo llorar- intentó dar un paso atrás, pero las manos de Sakura le sujetaron con firmeza de la cintura.

-Lloro de felicidad idiota- le aclaró la pelirrosa, escondiéndose contra su pecho. Le temblaron las piernas cuando Sai la estrechó entre sus brazos con indecisión.

-Sakura… eres muy rara- afirmó el anbu. En sus libros las personas siempre lloraban cuando estaban tristes, pero decidió no darle más vueltas. Después de todo, Sakura era una flor única, y él la cuidaría para que siguiera siendo tan especial. Se dejó llevar por el agradable calor que le producía la chica, por aquel aleteo de mariposas en la boca de su estómago. Bajó la cabeza en un gesto instintivo, para rozar con sus labios los rosados cabellos- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó.

La chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso cálido, con cierta timidez. El anbu sintió una descarga de electricidad y calor que le hizo estremecer. Respondió entreabriendo los labios para envolver los de Sakura, y se dio cuenta de que aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con los que daba como una simple respuesta de felicidad. Aquel beso era cálido, dulce, capaz de llenar todos los rincones de su cuerpo de una sensación inexplicablemente agradable y adictiva. Un beso que le hacía desear mucho más de Sakura, que le hacía no querer romperlo nunca y perderse eternamente entre aquellos labios rosados y suaves.

-Ven- susurró la chica, mientras tiraba de él al interior de la casa- A partir de ahora aprenderemos juntos- añadió en un sensual ronroneo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai paseaba sin descanso de un lado a otro de la gran puerta de entrada a la aldea, exteriorizando su nerviosismo en forma de un interminable vaivén que estaba acabando con la paciencia de más de un anbu. Cada pocos pasos se sorprendía a si mismo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, y tenía que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por recordarse que estaba enfadado con Naruto. Pero en cuanto dejaba de pensar en el rubio, le asaltaba la imagen de Sakura, y el dulce recuerdo de sus labios, y su delicioso aroma a flores…

-Tsk- protestó al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Era mucho más complicado mantenerse serio cuando uno se sentía realmente feliz que forzar su característica mueca de alegría artificial.

La presencia de varios chakras familiares acercándose a la puerta le hizo poner su atención en el serpenteante camino que se abría ante la aldea. Apretó las mandíbulas y se obligó a sacar a Sakura de su cabeza para recordar el modo en que Naruto les había dejado tirados. En cuanto el rubio apareció en su campo de visión, clavó en él toda la dureza que su oscura mirada era capaz de destilar.

El grupo de recién llegados se detuvo ante la puerta y tras pasar los controles rutinarios, todos sus integrantes se encaminaron cansados hacia sus respectivas casas. Todos menos Naruto, quien se había quedado plantado a pocos metros de Sai, con la mirada en el suelo y la culpabilidad haciendo presión en su pecho.

-Me mentiste- soltó el moreno sin más. 

No había enojo en su tono de voz, más bien parecía una simple observación, pero cuando Naruto le encaró finalmente se dio cuenta de que aquello le había dolido.

-Lo siento, Sai, pensé que Sasuke estaría mejor sin mí, así que me fui para…

-Te fuiste porque eres un cobarde- le cortó su amigo con dureza.

Naruto dio un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Posiblemente tenían más de cierto de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero jamás había pensado que Sai pudiese llegar a comprenderle de aquella manera. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que decirle.

-Me diste tu palabra de que hablarías con Sasuke… ¿piensas seguir huyendo?- volvió a presionar Sai. Estaba llevando la conversación tal y como Sakura le había indicado, y a juzgar por como Naruto se ponía inconscientemente a la defensiva era la manera adecuada de arrinconarlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír al pensar en lo lista que era su pelirrosa.

-No, hablaré con Sasuke mañana por la mañana- le aseguró con seriedad. Seguía aterrándole cual pudiera ser su reacción, pero estos días pasados lejos del Uchiha le habían hecho darse cuenta de que sin él no era más que un muerto en vida, una cáscara vacía y apagada que se movía por pura inercia. Mientras quedara una posibilidad de poder estar junto a Sasuke, por pequeña que fuera, lo intentaría.

-Ahora- puntualizó Sai.

Naruto le miró enarcando una ceja. No porque le extrañase que el moreno quisiera que fuera a ver a Sasuke a las dos de la madrugada, después de todo Sai nunca había entendido que no se podía asaltar a la gente a cualquier hora y lugar que a uno le viniese en gana. Lo que le sorprendía era la gravedad con que la que se estaba dirigiendo a él, como si algo hubiera cambiado en su irresponsable amigo, como si en su ausencia hubiese pasado algo que le ayudara sentar la cabeza.

-Vamos- instó Sai, tomándole con tranquilidad de una mano y llevándole tras él.

Con un suspiro resignado, Naruto se limitó a dejarse guiar. El anbu era una persona capaz de despertarte a las tres de la madrugada si de pronto se le ocurría decirte que había aprendido una técnica nueva, o te asaltaba sin pudor mientras estabas en la ducha si recordaba que alguien le había dado recuerdos para ti. No tenía caso intentar razonar con él, había comprobado hacía tiempo que Sai era una de las pocas batallas que no era capaz de ganar.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Uchiha y Naruto llamó a la puerta con poco entusiasmo. Como era de esperar, tan sólo les respondió el silencio.

-Es que no le pones ganas- dijo alegremente Sai, y a punto estuvo de aporrear la puerta si no fuera porque el rubio retuvo su mano con cara de susto.

Ya conocía a Sai y sus maneras de llamar cuando no respondían, había echado abajo la puerta de su casa en más de una ocasión.

-Está bien, entraré por la ventana- dijo, pensando que era la mejor opción en la extraña situación en la que había acabado. Después de todo, Sasuke solía dejar todas las ventanas abiertas cuando hacía buen tiempo, no sería difícil colarse y dejar a Sai tranquilo.

El moreno asintió complacido. Se despidió alegremente del kitsune cuando este le miró con cara de circunstancias desde la ventana y puso rumbo a su casa.

Naruto se recostó contra la pared con pesadez y agudizó sus sentidos. La tentación de fugarse en cuanto Sai desapareciese le duró a penas unos segundos. Percibía el chakra de Sasuke en la planta de arriba, así que dirigió hacia allí sus sigilosos pasos. No es que pensara despertarle en plena madrugada para soltarle sin más que eran pareja, pero le había extrañado tantísimo, que ahora que lo notaba tan cerca no podía resistirse a verlo. Se quedaría junto a su cama, contemplándolo y pensando mil maneras de contarle la verdad, posiblemente cada una más rebuscada que la anterior, para acabar soltándoselo al día siguiente de la forma menos adecuada. Le daba tanto pánico que Sasuke le rechazara por algún motivo… Cada paso que le acercaba a él le aceleraba irremediable el corazón, cada uno de aquellos latidos le llevaba el miedo y los nervios a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Pero lo había sentido de manera dolorosamente clara en la distancia, pensando en él a cada instante, deseando tenerle a su lado, extrañando incluso aquella odiosa sonrisa autosuficiente: le necesitaba como al aire que respiraba, como a la sangre que circulaba por sus venas, como a su propia vida. Nunca se perdonaría si no luchaba hasta el final por él.

Se detuvo ante el dormitorio y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver perfectamente el delicado rostro de Sasuke descansando en sueños, tranquilo y sin perder su elegancia. Podía sentir entre sus dedos el tacto de sus hebras azabache, que él solía apartarle cuando le caían revoltosas sobre la frente. Podía notar el sosegado subir y bajar de aquel esculpido pecho contra el que tanto le gustaba descansar. Había memorizado todos y cada uno de los detalles del Uchiha, grabándolos en lo más profundo de su ser. 

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, pero antes de que sus ojos pudiesen dar una ojeada a la oscura habitación sintió un cálido aliento acariciando su nuca, unos fuetes brazos que rodeaban su cintura, aquel aroma inconfundible, y aquel estremecimiento irracional que sólo Sasuke era capaz de provocarle. Se le escapó un gemidito de satisfacción al verse atrapado contra su cuerpo, y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por todas aquellas sensaciones, sin decir nada, sin preguntar, sin pensar. Lo único que le importaba es que estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. 

No pudo evitar un leve gruñido de protesta cuando Sasuke le soltó para tantear la pared y dar al interruptor. La luz inundó la estancia, obligando a Naruto a parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse al repentino cambio. Iba a hablar, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta al ver la cama de Sasuke completamente cubierta de pétalos de rosa blancos. El corazón le dejó de latir en el pecho durante unos segundos al darse cuenta de que estaba todo dispuesto igual que la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Sonrió con calidez al recordar como las manos de Sasuke y Sai habían olido durante todo el día a rosas, como los esbeltos dedos del Uchiha y el lecho de rosas habían dejado aquel aroma impregnado en su cuerpo. La expectación le infló el pecho hasta tal punto que creyó que lo haría estallar. ¿Había recordado¿O era de nuevo la manera que había escogido para declararse?

-Como vuelvas a decir que es una cursilada, sales volando por la ventana de una patada- advirtió Sasuke con severidad.

Naruto sintió como toda la presión de su interior se vaciaba para dejar paso a una calidez y una paz que le llenaban por completo el pecho. No le importaba la fingida amenaza que había en esas palabras, no le importaba el poco romanticismo que había en ellas, no le importaba aquel intento Uchiha de conservar un poco de su orgullo. Lo único que le importaba era el significado que había más allá de ellas: había recordado, y estaba dispuesto a seguir junto a él. 

Se volteó para mirar a Sasuke con los ojos amenazando con soltar lágrimas de felicidad. Llevó las manos temblorosas tras el pálido y fuerte cuello y se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Se frotó lentamente contra ellos, sintiendo su calidez y su suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno llevaba la camisa prácticamente desabrochada. No sabía que problema tenía con cubrir su torso, pero le encantaba poder admirar la escultural figura que se entreveía bajo sus prendas de vestir descuidadamente desabotonadas.

-No dije que fuera una cursilada, dije que nunca me hubiera esperado algo tan romántico de ti- corrigió Naruto.

Sasuke bufó indiferente, dando a entender que para él venía a ser lo mismo. El rubio le rodeó la cintura con sus firmes brazos y se hundió en el pálido hombro, olisqueando el cuello mientras lo rozaba con la nariz en una caricia. Se dio cuenta de que a Sasuke estaba molesto por algo, porque sus brazos permanecían lacios a los lados de su cuerpo, sin devolverle el abrazo. Se dejaba hacer, pero no estaba correspondiendo a sus caricias. La espinita de miedo que permanecía enclavada en su pecho se agitó con violencia.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Naruto?- preguntó el moreno al fin- ¿Tan poco confías en mí?- aquella pregunta fue un reproche cargado de amargura. Había entregado su vida por protegerle, pensaba que había sido bastante claro en que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él. 

-No es eso Sasuke…- intentó excusarse el rubio. No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, aquella mezcla incomprensible de ganas de estar a su lado y miedo a intentarlo otra vez- Tanto esfuerzo por algo que parece condenado al fracaso…- le tembló la voz y se aferró con más fuerza al moreno. No quería perderlo, pero la duda continuaba dolorosamente presente. Tanto que habían tenido que luchar… parecía que el mismo destino estuviera en contra de su relación- ¿Y si era una señal¿Y si nos estamos equivocando?

El Uchiha suspiró pidiendo una paciencia que no estaba seguro de tener.

-Pues me volveré a equivocar, Naruto, me equivocaré las veces que haga falta hasta encontrar el camino correcto. Pero a tu lado- puntualizó con seriedad, mientras apretaba al fin el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo y giraba el rostro en busca de los labios rosados. Tenía la convicción absoluta de que si estaban juntos nada podría contra ellos.

Sasuke apresó la boca del rubio en un beso lento y húmedo, demandante y confiado, que parecía querer absorber por completo al kitsune. El ritmo se volvió mucho más desesperado cuando Naruto tomó parte con tantas ansias que hizo temblar a Sasuke, quien afirmó su abrazo en un intento de fundir al rubio contra su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el Uchiha clavó en Naruto toda la profundidad de su mirada oscura. Aunque su rostro permanecía por completo inexpresivo, como el de una elegante estatua de mármol, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad y una madurez que denotaban que sabía muy bien lo que quería.

-Te amo- dijo Sasuke con sencillez.

Aquella voz masculina y grave provocó un estremecimiento en Naruto, que se reflejó en sus ojos azules con un brillo radiante. Podría escuchar miles de veces aquellas palabras y continuarían produciéndole aquel cálido cosquilleo y dándole la misma fuerza. Esbozó una sonrisa dulce y un tanto pícara, aquella que le daba un aspecto un tanto aniñado, y alzó sus manos por el níveo pecho, recorriéndolo en una caricia ascendente que se detuvo en el cuello.

-No puedes decir esas cosas tan serio- protestó con un puchero, y curvó con sus dedos las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke, intentando que esbozara una sonrisa.

-Naruto- advirtió el Uchiha con enfado.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa- insistió el kitsune, desarmando por completo al moreno.

-Baka- protestó Sasuke, mientras desviaba el rostro avergonzado.

Naruto sonrió complacido. Le encantaba cubrir las delicadas mejillas con aquel hermoso tono carmín, le encantaba ver que detrás de toda aquella cuidada apariencia de frialdad y apatía había un Sasuke vulnerable y humano. Saber que era el único capaz de traspasar su dura coraza le devolvía la seguridad que tanto le había faltado las últimas semanas.

-Yo también te amo- susurró Naruto con una sonrisa radiante. Posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro y lo giró para que le mirase a los ojos- Te amo- repitió justo antes de besarlo.

Una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana abierta, alborozándoles los cabellos y trayendo consigo el penetrante aroma a rosas. Sasuke arrugó la nariz en una mueca y alzó una mano para atrapar un pétalo revoltoso, pero Naruto se lo impidió entrelazando sus manos. Necesitaba a Sasuke, quería sentir en su propio cuerpo todas aquellas palabras, fundirse con él en uno solo con la intensidad de la primera vez. Atrapó la mirada del Uchiha en el brillo de sus ojos azules y tiró de él con suavidad hasta llegar a la cama. Una de las manos del rubio se posó en la base del cuello de Sasuke y se perdió por el pectoral descubierto, bajando hasta encontrarse con dos botones abrochados a la altura del ombligo. Los abrió en un rápido gesto y atrapó con ansias los labios del Uchiha, mientras dejaba que la prenda se deslizara por los fuertes hombros y cayese al suelo con un leve murmullo.

En algún momento indeterminado de aquel beso fueron a parar a la cama, entre respiraciones agitadas y caricias impacientes, entre besos fugaces y ganas de más. Sasuke se las arregló para deshacerse de la camiseta del rubio de un experto tirón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con el brillo del deseo prendido en las llamas negras de sus ojos. Acercó una mano al pecho de Naruto. Había deseado tanto acariciarle, sentir como se estremecía bajo el roce de sus manos… quería perderse en su tacto, envolver todos sus sentidos en él y olvidar por completo la angustia que había estado oprimiendo su pecho cuando se sentía tan perdido. Quería borrar las inseguridades de ambos, amar y sentirse amado, demostrarle con sus actos que no había nada más allá de ellos dos. El dorso de su mano temblorosa rozó el vientre moldeado, jugando con los bordes de las marcadas abdominales.

-Ah… jadeó Naruto con fuerza.

Sasuke le miró, entre curioso y divertido ante aquella exagerada reacción. 

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado… cuanto deseaba sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tu fuego sobre mi piel- confesó Naruto en un sensual susurro.

El deseo contenido en aquellas palabras provocó un escalofrió en Sasuke, que no tardó en descender para posar sus labios sobre el pecho broceado y explorarlo en un húmedo recorrido. El rubio le regaló un nuevo coro de gemidos impacientes. Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos azabaches conforme la cálida lengua iba descendiendo hacia su vientre, no queriendo perder ni un detalle.

-Sasuke…- jadeó de manera entrecortada cuando la lengua se hundió en su ombligo. Casi había olvidado como el moreno conseguía hacerle perder el sentido provocándole mil sensaciones a la vez, como le hacía temblar y le estremecía el cuerpo y el alma con sus caricias cargadas de pasión y cariño. Buscó las mejillas del moreno y tiró hacia arriba para mirarle de manera suplicante- Te deseo- susurró a su oído. 

Sasuke sintió como se le erizaba la nuca ante aquellas palabras. Respondió a la impaciencia que encerraba aquella afirmación con un beso tan hambriento que pronto consumió el aire de sus pulmones.

-Y yo a ti- aseguró con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

Descendió en un camino lento y seguro hasta la endurecida entrepierna del rubio y se deshizo de la ropa que aún le cubría, arrancándole un delicioso gemido al liberar el palpitante miembro. Adoraba cuando Naruto se desesperaba de aquella manera por sentirle, cuando le rogaba en silencio que le hiciese suyo, cuando el intenso brillo de su mirada oscurecida le hacía saber que el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Cuando las ganas del rubio le consumían y le hacían perder por completo el control. Reprimió con esfuerzo las ganas de hacerle suyo en ese mismo instante y envolvió con sus labios ardientes la punta del miembro erguido, mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos bronceados, en un descenso sinuoso por la sensibilizada zona.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como el moreno deslizaba sus labios humedecidos por su longitud y jugaba de manera tortuosa con su miembro excitado. Aquel era el Sasuke que tanto había extrañado, el que conocía todas y cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo, el que podía desesperarle y volverle loco de placer y deseo, el que amaba con toda su alma. Apresó la sábana entre sus manos, pero el roce de la tela le dio un consuelo muy pobre ante todo lo que sentía. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar en forma de ahogados gemidos todo el calor y el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante al escuchar los sensuales sonidos y contempló a su rubio. Pensó que Naruto se veía hermoso con la excitación cubriendo de rubor sus mejillas, con sus ojos brillando con un deseo casi palpable y su boca entreabierta dejando escapar una respiración cálida y agitada. Le quería tanto… podría comérselo entero.

-Uhm… No quiero esperar a sentirte- susurró Naruto, en una mezcla de súplica y exigencia, al ver como los ojos negros llameaban con deseo-. Ya hemos esperado bastante¿no crees?

En respuesta a aquella petición, Sasuke gateó de forma sensual por la cama hasta regresar a la altura del rubio. En seguida sintió las manos inquietas de Naruto que se deslizaban por su piel y desabrochaban sus pantalones, el cálido aliento que chocaba contra su cuello logrando estremecerle. Le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa que aún le quedaba. El rubio tenía razón, habían esperado demasiado para disfrutar libremente de lo que sentían, para poder estar juntos sin tener que ocultarse, sin pensar en nada que no fueran ellos mismos. Merecían amarse sin más. 

Sasuke sintió un placentero escalofrío cuando recostó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Naruto y sus pieles se rozaron libremente por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Se movió buscando una mayor fricción contra aquella tez suave y bronceada que erizaba por completo su propia piel. Dio al kitsune un corto beso, una mezcla de ternura infinita y pasión mal contenida. Sus manos tantearon entre las piernas bronceadas y se abrió paso con uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada. Sintió como Naruto se contraía y relajaba con rapidez, sin apartar su intensa mirada de él, absorbiéndole en aquel azul eterno y hermoso. Coló un segundo dedo en su interior, moviéndolo con cuidado en lentos círculos.

-Sasuke…- le llamó Naruto con impaciencia. Iba a lograr volverle loco por completo con aquella calma, le quería, le deseaba, le necesitaba.

El Uchiha se colocó entre sus piernas y le miró con seriedad. Naruto lograba desatar su parte más instintiva y salvaje, y a veces no tenía muy claro si le había preparado lo suficiente. Lo último que quería ahora era ser brusco con él, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía y su firme convicción de protegerle, de estar siempre a su lado.

-Hazlo- indicó el rubio, mientras alzaba una mano para apartarle los mechones azabaches de la frente y dedicarle una mirada tranquilizadora. Le encantaba la dulzura que podía llegar a mostrar el Uchiha en aquellos momentos, parecía que la tuviese toda guardada para él.

Sasuke se introdujo lentamente en su interior. Se dio cuenta de que una de las manos del kitsune se aferraba con fuerza a las retorcidas sábanas y la atrapó con la propia, entrelazándolas. Llevó la mano hasta sus labios y besó los dedos, mientras se empezaba a mover con delicadeza y seguridad en aquella placentera estrechez, cada vez más profundamente.

Naruto se soltó de la mano del moreno y alzó los brazos para aferrarse a los fuertes hombros y poder escuchar sus jadeos contra su oído. Su voz grave, su peculiar aroma, la caricia del aliento entrecortado sobre su piel, la forma en la que iba aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, los labios inquietos que empezaban a deslizarse por cada parte que quedaba a su alcance, la lengua traviesa que le hacía cosquillas mientras degustaba su piel… todo en Sasuke le volvía loco. 

-Sasuke… más- pidió, ahogándose en sus propias ansias. Quería más de sus besos, de sus caricias, más de aquel calor y aquel deseo… más de él.

Naruto movió sus caderas para permitir que las embestidas del moreno llegaran a más profundidad y buscó su boca con desesperación. Acarició la pálida espalda y apretó sus glúteos con fuerza en un intento de devolverle parte de lo que le hacía sentir. Se le erizó la nuca cuando un largo gemido escapó de los labios de Sasuke y se ahogó en su boca. Deslizó sus manos del dorso hasta el firme trasero y se aferró con fuerza a él cuando el moreno le embistió en el punto exacto que casi le hacía perder el sentido de placer.

Los labios de Sasuke se liberaron para poder buscar la clavícula del rubio, mordisqueando aquel punto erógeno antes de succionar con fuerza y dejar allí una marca. Percibió que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se arqueaba y estremecía con violencia, al límite de lo que era capaz de sentir. Estimuló con una mano el endurecido miembro de Naruto y embistió en el mismo lugar, más rápido y más profundo, logrando que la respiración del rubio se acelerase hasta el punto de ser un desesperado gemido tras otro. Su propio miembro empezó a ser aprisionado entre las convulsiones de placer que sacudían al kitsune. Sus músculos le tensaron y todas sus células empezaron a estremecerse de manera imperceptible, erizando su sensibilizada piel. Se le escapó el nombre de Naruto en un quedo susurro cuando sintió el líquido tibio que vertía el rubio en su mano y todo su cuerpo dejó de responderle, atendiendo únicamente al fogonazo de placer del orgasmo. 

Sasuke todavía intentaba recordar como respirar cuando sintió a Naruto removerse debajo de él. Se hizo a un lado para liberarle de su peso y le miró con media sonrisa, consciente de que buscaba acurrucarse contra él. Le permitió libre acceso a su pecho descubierto y empezó a jugar con las humedecidas hebras doradas que le hacían cosquillas.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa radiante-. Ahora pareces realmente tú- añadió al ver la confianza que transmitían aquellos ojos negros, la seguridad del Sasuke que había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por él. Aquella mirada tranquilizadora y decidida que le devolvía la fuerza y determinación cuando le fallaban. La mirada de la persona que amaba.

-Oe… ¿Y a ti no te daba vergüenza aprovecharte de un niño indefenso de doce años?- preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja. Su seriedad era fingida, no podía reprocharle nada. Los dos habían entrado en el mismo juego, se habían buscado con la misma desesperada intensidad, sin poder renunciar al otro por mucho daño que se estuvieran haciendo.

-Pues la verdad es que no… Tenía su morbo tenerte tan perdido e indefenso- respondió el kitsune con una sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza pidiendo paciencia y se dejó envolver por la paz que le daba que todo hubiera vuelto a su lugar. Incluso permitió que una imperceptible sonrisa aflorara a sus labios cuando el rubio le susurró un suave "te quiero" al oído. La felicidad de Naruto se reflejaba claramente en su expresión enamorada. Contemplaba al moreno con una sonrisa inevitable, negándose a dejarse vencer por el sueño. Sasuke, que tenía los ojos cerrados, arrugó graciosamente la nariz cuando las manos del rubio se posaron sobre él, haciéndole notar el olor dulzón a flores del que habían quedado impregnadas. Naruto le acarició el rostro con mimo, recorriendo las elegantes formas y memorizándolas una vez más con su tacto. Era tan terso, tan suave, tan cálido, tan perfecto, tan… suyo.

-Naruto- le llamó el Uchiha cuando sus dedos reseguían la forma de los delicados labios.

-Hm- murmuró en un susurro perezoso.

El moreno se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarle con aquella seriedad que le caracterizaba y pensar unos segundos en lo que iba a decir.

-Te quiero. Siempre te amaré, no importa el tiempo, ni la distancia que se interponga entre nosotros. Estás grabado a fuego en mi piel, y aunque pierda mis recuerdos mil veces, me enamoraré de ti, una y otra vez- aseguró, justo antes de sellar sus labios en un beso dulce y lento que transmitió a Naruto toda la convicción de aquellas palabras-. Por mucho que el destino quiera separarnos, yo siempre hallaré la manera de encontrarte. Y volver a ti- prometió.

Naruto sonrió y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de su novio, mientras se recostaba contra el pálido pecho. Ahora comprendía que nada en el mundo podría apartarle de Sasuke. Volverían el uno al otro, porque sus sentimientos eran firmes y sinceros. Porque el lazo que les unía era inquebrantable. Porque su amor era real y eterno, y se esforzarían día tras día por mantenerlo. Porque siempre, sin importar cuanto costase, volverían el uno junto al otro, para amarse por toda la eternidad. 

**Notas finales:**

Y así termina esta pequeña historia. Me estuve pensando mucho si poner un lemon final o no, pero como Naruto es de los que entienden las cosas con su cuerpo (lo dice Kakashi) y Sasuke es de los que prefieren los actos a las palabras, me pareció adecuado. 

Miles de gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que el final haya sido de vuestro agrado, la verdad es que es bastante complicado dar fin a una historia larga a la que le tomas cariño, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Agradeceré mucho un comentario final con vuestra opinión, si queréis que lo conteste y no tenéis cuenta en ff dejadme una dirección a la que poder responder. Por ahora he decidido tomarme un descanso de escribir porque tengo muy poco tiempo libre y no podría cumplir, pero espero que más adelante, cuando las cosas se calmen, podamos coincidir en algún otro fic. 

Una vez más, mil gracias a todas y todos por acompañarme, un abrazo muy grande y un besazo!


End file.
